


Danero fluff and smut collection(Traditional Chinese)/DN甜文&黃文停放處（繁體中文）

by Roxfreeze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Devil Mating, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Dating, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: Danero I wrote in the past. Most of them are fluff, while some of them contain smut, I will make sure to mark the NSFW ones.If you want to read some of them in English, leave a comment to let me know which ones do you prefer to see first.Contents may be added or translated into English.入坑以來寫的叔姪甜文和黃文都在這裡。有些包含18+內容，會標註在開頭。可能會添加內容，或者另建翻譯的文檔。





	1. Turn on Your Devil Trigger(18+)

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇：Turn on Your Devil Trigger (18+)  
> 這是在DMCV還沒有消息時寫的，那時候會寫turn on是因為我把trigger想像成電燈開關一樣的東西（事實證明那是錯的）  
> 4N和4D互相試探最終確認心意的小故事。

那小鬼壓了上來，把他牢牢固定在椅子裡，粗重的氣息吹在但丁臉上與頸間。尼祿像個剛學會怎麼接吻、情竇初開的男孩，跨坐在但丁的兩側，勉強搭住比他寬闊的肩膀。但丁以為他又說錯了什麼，半瞇起眸子準備好挨一頓胖揍。然而迎接他的卻是嘴唇相觸前溫熱的吐息——

 

半魔猛地睜開眼，還不至於到從床上跳起的地步。「臭小子。」天色未明，但丁揉揉睡凌亂的銀白短髮，頹廢地躺了回去。也許該替這個惺忪糊塗的老混蛋澄清一下：夢境不是他的妄想，而是兩天前意想不到的突發事件。

 

※

 

尼祿是自己跑來Devil May Cry的。雖然但丁沒有接到任何事前通知，一間有在實質運作的事務所應該也不太難找就是。唯獨讓但丁無法理解的，要屬年輕人對金髮美女一直敬而遠之。這小子還算不錯，除去不太聽但丁的話之外，該做什麼就做。半魔對於培養一個全方面的好員工失敗感到惋惜，這點被蕾蒂毫不留情地拿來當作好一陣子的笑柄。  
小鬼頭尤其對他看的雜誌特別有意見，小則瞪視大則抱怨；但丁起先莫名其妙，直到他有一次心血來潮，挑釁似地把雜誌攤在辦公桌上公然宣戰。  
遠遠地那小崽子路過，但丁在暗處看著。只見他瞄了眼書頁，立刻若無其事地轉開，臉頰卻刷一下染成粉嫩嫩的顏色。見狀，但丁噗哧一聲把自己給暴露了。  
翠西遠遠地喊：「別把屋子砸爛！」而年輕的半魔氣歸氣，還是有聽進去；他用魔力幻化的巨爪逮住但丁、拖過房間舉到面前，開始捏那混蛋手感極好的面頰。「我警告你，但丁，要治你這性子我多得是辦法──」  
「什摸辦法？大口大叫然吼搞破害？（什麼辦法？大吼大叫然後搞破壞？）」  
少年蔚藍色的眸子閃爍著惡意的光芒。真可愛啊，但丁分神看著他調皮的神色，因此來自腰側的襲擊令他毫無防備。「等等！等等！我錯了！別碰那邊，很癢──」

 

尼祿早該知道但丁很怕來自他右手的搔癢，也許老獵人能承受普通人類的攻擊，不過爪子細細麻麻的觸感可就新鮮多了。意即抵抗力是零。  
「啊......奸詐的小鬼。」但丁笑得太用力，癱軟在沙發上捂著肚子。尼祿跟他胡鬧一場之後也累得很，而女性惡魔大概看時間已近下班（其實但丁沒有規定，她只是愛來就來愛走就走），又受不了這兩個幼稚鬼，已經溜得不見人影。

 

變故就是在此時發生的：一個但丁從未面對過的惡魔瞬間覺醒。但丁因為感官反應過度模糊了那麼幾分鐘，一時之間竟毫無反應，直到他聽見尼祿的呼喚：「喂，但丁。」  
年長的半魔只在一種場合聽過這種語氣：在小傢伙打算要把哪個態度不佳的老頑童好好教訓一頓之前。他睜開笑得滿是淚花的清藍色眸子，隨即瞪大它們。只見尼祿壓了上來，把他牢牢固定住，粗重的氣息吹在但丁臉上與頸間。他像個剛學會怎麼接吻、情竇初開的男孩，跨坐在但丁的兩側，勉強搭住比他寬闊的肩膀。「哇喔，看樣子世紀最強的敵手要把我撕成碎片了？」但丁調侃道，殊不知他某種意義上成功預言事情接下來的走向。尼祿短促地深吸口氣，猛地湊上前給了但丁一個吻。半魔完完全全傻住，思緒被突發狀況扯成千千萬萬的毛絮。

 

尼祿沒有多留一秒的意思，僅僅是很快地啄了口就往回撤。但丁等著他解釋，例如跟蕾蒂打賭輸了，例如這只是個玩笑──但少年臉頰上蔓開的粉色太過明顯，一如剛才看見但丁攤在桌上那本女模雜誌，直直染到耳根才停下。然後他就這樣一走了之，留下但丁環著手坐在沙發上。

 

 

※

 

 

尼祿突如其來的異常表現讓但丁掛心，卻拖了兩天一直沒有處理，結果就是日有所思、夜有所夢。但丁在床上發懶，一頭細軟白髮亂七八糟，左邊的瀏海因為側睡全部往右邊倒戈。他已經有點忘記自己青春期在想些什麼，除去連對著柱子都能發情的部分、用著其他身分過活之外好像沒有其他特別的。再仔細探究一會兒，但丁想起尼祿和他的成長背景畢竟有差，那麼拿自身的經驗套用在後者身上根本毫無幫助。  
怎麼辦呢？半魔對自己聳聳肩：不知道，就去問。他從被窩裡鑽出來，柔軟的布料挽留似地纏在腰際，這讓但丁猶豫了一下。「連條被子都這麼熱情，我還真是搶手貨色......」  
他猛地看向房門口，挑起一切事端的小惡魔就在那兒。而但丁，上身赤裸、下半身雖有褲子緊實地包好，卻被棉被更完美地遮掩起來。惡魔獵人儘管相信尼祿那粗線條的個性肯定能忽略，可是在那個吻之後又不那麼相信了。「早啊，小子。」他試著挑起話題，準備翻身下床。  
很不幸地，尼祿想到了但丁最不希望他想的那種可能性。「把褲子穿上。」  
但丁的回應是掀開被單，雙手往腦後一架、倚著床頭展示他老早「把褲子穿上」的事實。「還有什麼問題嗎？」但丁問罷，老覺得嘴唇和牙齒因剛醒來十分乾澀，殷紅的舌尖下意識將口腔舔過一遍。

 

「不。」尼祿的臉色十分難看，緊緊抿著嘴唇。「沒有。別再賴床了，翠西說她今天不來，你的老屁股最好別繼續待在床上。」  
「啊，討厭的工作。」半魔違心地開玩笑，眼見年輕人的表情瞬間放鬆才直奔主題：「那麼，小屁股，你想和我一塊出勤嗎？」

 

※

 

事情結束得很快。因為尼祿少見地一言不發，但丁只需要站在一邊，看他舉起緋紅皇后粗暴無章地把那些低級惡魔打得滿地找牙。一隻半死不活的小傢伙哭哭啼啼地爬到但丁身邊；半魔剛想抽出象牙白槍，湛藍玫瑰就吐出硝煙，把牠打成碎塊。尼祿真的很不對勁，與其說他是在發洩，不如說是無心在戰鬥上面才會草草解決。「這麼急躁可滿足不了你的小甜心們......」他喃喃。  
「什麼？」年輕人語氣不善地嚎。但丁從他臉上看到的並不是莫名其妙，而是心事幾近被猜透的緊張；年長獵人的耐心並不超類拔群，能在攤牌前做這麼多鋪墊已經算很在乎尼祿的感受了。事實上，是很在乎。不過但丁不是很想承認。

 

回程路上經過市區，午後的陽光還帶著熱度；即使冷氣都還運作得很好，這台中古車內依舊非常悶。但丁放慢速度，最後在一間超市旁停了下來，陰影壟罩著深紅色烤漆。「等我一會。」他對同行的少年說。  
反正一定是想吃草莓冰淇淋了，尼祿掛起耳機、舒服地躺在副駕駛座上，對幼稚的老傢伙表示默許。直到車門碰地闔上，他才發出一聲幾不可見的嘆息。  
但丁把叛逆留在後座，尼祿舉起右手小心地將它帶到面前來；他一開始只會用魔力胡亂把敵人，或者惹惱他的但丁甩來甩去。但他注意到自己對後者用的力道沒那麼大，接著開始注意到丟什麼東西時用多少力氣才不會讓披薩從盒子裡飛出來、讓雜誌因為施力過度整本解體......  
有天但丁還在賴床的時候，尼祿靠著練習的成果從房間裡衝出來攔截了響個不停的電話。一切就是從這裡開始，但丁拿到那筆能稱上大的報酬時眉開眼笑地對尼祿道了聲謝。  
「謝了，尼祿。」少年撫著叛逆的劍柄──與但丁親密接觸最多的部分──不經意地模仿著老傢伙的語氣。思緒飄移間他敏銳地瞥見了一抹紅從遠處走來，於是將叛逆又擺回原處。但丁不太雅觀地一屁股撞進座椅裡，右手握著兩支甜筒，左手將門好好地關上了。「拿去。」他遞給尼祿那支巧克力脆片的。  
「......謝了，但丁。」尼祿知道另一支肯定是草莓甜筒，他用爪子挑開包裝紙，扔在手煞車桿底下自顧自地開始舔食；甜味很快稀釋他剛剛似有若無的芥蒂，讓他像個得了糖果的小孩露出滿足的神色。但丁也樂在享受冰品之中，差別大概在於尼祿吃得很慢，而但丁彷彿在趕時間似地狼吞虎嚥；他吃完時尼祿才剛要開始啃甜筒餅乾的部分。「小心腦子，別凍僵了。」少年隨口嘲笑了他一句，出乎意料地，半魔並沒有回嘴。他只是沉默。

 

什麼情況？

 

尼祿已經啃到餅乾的尖端，他抓起那個小小錐體準備吞下肚的時候但丁說話了。「尼祿？」  
「怎樣？」他吧唧吧唧地嚼碎餅乾裡最後一點巧克力的味道。也幸好他嚼碎了，因為老傢伙環著胸側過來緊緊盯著他看。火熱的視線將他點著，尼祿的臉頰和脖頸都燒了起來。在他的感官下車裡好像瞬間升溫了好幾度。他猜想但丁已經知道了他的心思，他的身體離自己愈來愈近；尼祿不得不伸出手阻止他。  
「你想要我，是不是？」但丁用的正好是最糟糕的說法，也是最正中尼祿下懷的說法，「很可惜，我也許很辣，但我有點遲鈍。我分不清楚我是也想要你呢，還是只想有個同伴......又或者我只是發情期到了想跟誰來一炮。」  
尼祿的臉又紅起來，但聽到最後一句時不小心笑出聲。但丁心臟跳得厲害，他不只是可愛，脹紅著臉頰輕笑時看起來誘人得要命。「遲鈍的傢伙，你打算怎麼做？」  
「網購的鑑賞期是幾天來著？」但丁突然問，然後又自己回答。「七天？那麼給你七天的時間，不滿意包退，如何？」  
少年放開推攘他的雙手，但丁趁勢扣住尼祿的後腦勺。這回換成但丁主動，尼祿在炙熱的高溫與親密的接觸下輕吟出聲。這感覺實在很棒，尼祿主動伸出舌與老獵人的交纏，抱緊他觸感極好的身體，時不時又因酥麻而輕輕顫抖。

先分開的是嘴唇。尼祿看著自己舌尖牽出一條銀白細絲，腦袋還有些混沌，竟然忘了要感到羞赧。雙手還攀在但丁結實的後背上，感覺很安全，年輕半魔幾乎為它即將離開自己而感到惋惜。不過那沒有發生。  
越過駕駛座，但丁將他抱的更緊，將臉埋進他領口露出的肌膚。同為戰鬥培養出的體格互相依偎，尼祿聽見年長半魔的心跳聲：和他的一樣，又快又亂。不只如此，他的腦袋很沉，像顆燒紅的鐵球般滾燙。他們到底維持了這姿勢多久，沒人仔細去想；尼祿只記得自己又回到了座位上，引擎啟動，兩個甜筒殘餘的包裝紙甜甜膩膩地捲在他們之間。

 

※

 

但丁在床上發楞。平常他喜歡洗澡後癱在床上，但今天他覺得自己好像在心底期待著什麼。感官敏銳如他立刻就知道門前傳來腳步聲，只是沒打算起來，想必來人也是放鬆了警惕才會讓他察覺。  
兩雙清澈的藍眼睛盯著對方，但丁少見地露出正色，對尼祿搖頭。少年露出憤慨的抗議表情──滿是委屈，這又讓年長的半魔感覺自己異常無情。他可不是這樣嚴謹的男人。  
所幸尼祿也不是會乖乖聽話的類型。他爬上了但丁的床，毫不客氣地佔據雙人床上其中一個枕頭。這彷彿正面進攻的行動讓半魔心煩意亂：「嘿，小子。」他期待尼祿像隻惱火的小白貓跳起來撲向他，最好把他這張帥臉撓得亂七八糟。然而少年是帶著耳機與小說進來的，那本叫「閃靈」的書很厚，但丁好像看過同名的電影來著。不怎麼好看。 天知道他在聽些什麼，總之肯定阻隔了但丁的聲音。那只能把他的耳機扯下來──但是惡魔獵人明白現在不是肢體接觸的好時機，萬一發生什麼事讓他頭腦短路，這個滿腦子激素的笨蛋男孩肯定會變成自己滿足獸慾的美餐。  
他後悔提出那什麼七天鑑賞期了；去他的七天、去他的遲鈍，看看他身邊這個安靜翻書的少年。為了讓右臂舒服點，他只穿著一件黑色無袖衛衣，肌肉還未壯實的肩膀毫無防備；但丁知道這可能是種侮辱，但他看起來又白又嫩。深藍的褲子足夠寬鬆，卻又隱約勾勒出雙腿的輪廓；尼祿沒穿襪子，但丁能清楚看見他的腳趾稍微短些，至少比但丁的短。最小的腳趾有些變形，稍稍向其他腳趾靠近，是長久以來活動量大的結果。  
但丁腦海裡突然蹦出一個畫面：他，半趴著，而那隻誘人的足就在嘴邊──半魔連忙掐了自己的臉頰一把，開始想像他們初次見面時尼祿把他按在地上用拳頭招呼的時刻。恰好尼祿打了個呵欠，藍白色爪子從右手延伸出來，將耳機和書本都放到床頭去。  
「好像有人睏了？」但丁佯裝無事地問。尼祿點點頭，打了另一個又長又大的呵欠。「我要睡這裡。」他不忘宣告。  
沒有人忍心把他趕走。房間的原主熄了燈，看見闖入者乖乖鑽進被單裡的瞬間又轉回頭去。但丁百感交集地躺進被子裡把自己裹好，突如其來的問句嚇得他差點跳下床：「你為什麼要忍著？」  
該死的尼祿，但丁在心裡罵。少年挪向同床的半魔，柔軟精細的白髮散在枕頭上閃閃發亮。「我一刻都忍不了，我想要你想得要命。我討厭你所謂的情趣，但丁。不要就拒絕，要就──」  
被點名的半魔抓住尼祿，擒住他的手腕將他按倒。但丁知道自己失去控制是什麼樣子，也知道尼祿正在看著，但他等不得也管不著。他吻住尼祿的方式比白天粗暴了一百萬倍不止，任憑他在自己身下呻吟、輕顫，過高的情熱捲向那可憐的受害者，燙得他難以喘息。  
「搞清楚，小子。」但丁自己也像是要燒起來了，空氣灼著他的肺：「我也不喜歡情趣。我也不喜歡忍耐。」尼祿抗議，但尾音上揚得太過，失去威懾力：「別叫我小子。」  
「那麼，尼祿。」老獵人用身體制住他，強迫他躺回床上。「我想，想得要命。但不是現在。」尼祿掙扎，搥打著他的手臂卻沒用力。「你到底在等什麼？」少年有氣無力地問。  
但丁沒有回答，至於尼祿則漸漸被充滿嗅覺的熟悉氣味環繞，終於承受不住睡意闔上眼皮。見狀，年長者嘆了口氣，蹭蹭帶有洗髮精香味的頭頂。

 

 

醒來時，但丁的手臂還壓在尼祿身上，深怕他逃開似地整個人包裹住他。僅僅是貼近老傢伙的身軀就能感覺到沉而穩重的心搏，毫無防備；尼祿試探著伸出右爪按上去，不太確定自己為何這麼想襲一個男人的胸。  
半魔把自己摟得更緊，就像昨天下午在車裡那樣，磨蹭著尼祿敏感的頸窩。鬍子刮得少年發癢了好一會兒，直到那隻大動物清醒，發出咕嚕聲。「尼祿？」  
少年幾不可見地顫抖；但丁過份低沉的嗓音就在他耳邊，吐息吹在耳垂附近讓他心跳加速。「起來，老傢伙，放我下去。」尼祿用爪子推推他的胸膛。但丁順從地翻了半圈，滾到一邊去頹廢地趴在床上：「記得回來。」他想了想補上一句：「小屁股。」  
他就這樣等著，廁所那裡傳來開門、關門，再過十幾秒是沖水聲。但丁蹭了蹭還留有尼祿味道的枕頭，又發出一連串大貓似的呼嚕嚕。  
「你到底是貓還是狗？但丁？」尼祿沒好氣地爬回床上，思緒正在解除饑餓和黏著某個瞌睡蟲之間掙扎。但丁看了他半晌，正當少年以為對方要繼續賴床時但丁不要臉地張開雙臂，意思非常明顯。尼祿還得使盡吃奶的力氣把他拉起來，才不耐煩地去找食物。

 

没有工作，但丁平常就看雜誌或發懶。不過今天例外；蕾蒂沒有消息，崔西又放自己例假，這代表事務所裏只剩下他們兩個。尼祿還在看那本小說，舒舒服服地倚在沙發上、靠著但丁的肩膀。銀色睫毛時不時曳動，在半魔分神的一小會兒還會偷瞄他。  
厚實的掌心不知不覺滑進異於肌膚的觸感之間，鬆鬆地握著那隻發藍光的爪子。但丁若無其事地等著，感覺手上傳來回應的力道時心裡升起一股喜悅。他開始計畫要翻過身去將小傢伙按進沙發裡慢悠悠地先調情，再啃啃他如成熟草莓般紅透的臉蛋。不知道為什麼，平時很樂意直奔主題的他異常有耐心；但丁以為是在給對未經人事的少年尊重；雖然他記憶中好像沒有「尊重」過多少人。而且隨著時間過去，但丁開始覺得自己好像在隱瞞什麼東西。他似乎把某個想法深深地藏在心裡，除非像尼祿那樣，用叛逆深深刺進他的心口（等等，這好像是個完美的黑色雙關笑話），否則連一點跡象都不會洩漏出來。  
很好。但丁的同義詞應該是：該死地不羈、放浪、狂野，這種半魔會有什麼少女情懷的小祕密存在？哪怕但丁自認如此，那東西依舊梗在他心裡像披薩片上的橄欖。滋味奇差無比。  
他想得有點入迷，想到尼祿又攀上他的肩膀才稍微回過神：「小子，希望你不是在玩我。」此話一出，少年細緻的五官皺了起來。靠得這麼近，他的睫毛顯得更長更捲，鼻尖幾乎要相撞，瀏海中有幾絲輕輕戳在但丁的額頭與眉骨上。老獵人首先閉起眼睛，狀似服從地稍稍往後仰去。他聽見尼祿呼出一口得意十足的氣息，眼看就要欺上自己，而但丁等的就是這時候。睜開眼睛、手指瞄準他專注的眉心，一屈一彈將小傢伙嚇得差點摔下沙發──那對冰藍色眼睛瞪得好大好大，半魔瞪著他驚魂未定的樣子，忍不住捧腹大笑。  
尼祿惱火地把他推進軟墊裡，自己轉身離開。「你要去哪？」但丁邊笑邊問，顯然讓前者更加難堪。「晃晃。」尼祿的語氣十分衝動，不過他頓了一下：「順便找找前幾天你說那個帶著傷逃掉的雜魚。」  
「不要太想我！」但丁在他背後喊。尼祿越過緋紅皇后給了他一個大大的中指，但他臉上卻掛著微笑。他相信但丁知道，並且也露出了心照不宣的笑容。

 

※

 

一絲光線從門縫裡溜進Devil May Cry。但丁從書頁裡抬起頭看了一眼，問：「你買了晚餐？」  
「昨天、前天，還有今天中午都是披薩，我覺得很反胃......」尼祿把一大袋東西放在但丁面前，翹著腳坐到他身側。「再來，那個狡猾的混蛋跑到了華人街。看樣子沒少偷吃那些商家的東西，過得很滋補。」半魔盯著他隨手抓出來的那盒飯。聞起來好像還行，而且沒有橄欖。「就算吃成肥胖魔，應該也不構成阻礙吧。」  
少年掩藏不住得意，勾起嘴角看著老獵人：「怎麼會？」他異於常人的右手一攤，藍爪子一閃一閃。「除了雇主明天雙手奉上的大鈔，今天的晚餐也算在酬勞裡面。」但丁認真地看著他。他明白尼祿的意思，甚至從那能說是可愛的表情裡看出幾個大字：你該誇我，快點。別讓我親口說出來。  
事多與願違，但丁調侃地笑：「為什麼？因為我省下了叫外賣的錢嗎？」  
尼祿一爪拍下，差點把茶几砸爛，他突然地惱火讓獵人想起兇巴巴的野貓：「你的理解力在哪？這是店家給我的，你只是分到幾杯羹！」但丁好整以暇地看著尼祿，注意到這小子的虎牙很尖，的確很像貓咪。這下半魔玩心大起，抬起手去作勢要搔他白皙的頸子。尼祿沒有反抗，只是臉上不滿更甚；但丁沒發現自己掛著那副疼惜小動物似的、既像寵溺又帶些嘲弄的微笑。  
胡鬧一陣後兩人肚子都餓了，閉上嘴開始吃飯。年長的獵人發現小崽子的表情隨他每取一種不同的菜餚而變化，差點又笑出來。眼尖如他還瞄到尼祿帶回來的東西裡面，有份點心夾著發票：妝點桃色、形狀像一對圓滾滾胖嘟嘟的白兔。「看在甜筒的份上？」但丁早知道答案，不過他想要聽尼祿親口說出來。非常想要。他饜足於這小子時不時顯現出的關懷、顧慮，就算尼祿厭惡被矮化為小孩，但在獵人眼裡實在可愛極了。就是這該死的可愛讓但丁無法改掉叫他小子的習慣，儘管跟著他的這幾個月間尼祿的確變得更成熟，無論身心。如此一來就慘了，在年長半魔的意識裡他還是個小傢伙，隨著時間過去尼祿卻展現了不少特別火辣的部分：柔軟度十足的體術、未脫細瘦卻開始結實的身材，最要命的部分莫過於尼祿對他有多麼依賴。不，應該是他對尼祿有多麼依賴；但丁嚥下最後一口食物，揮蒼蠅似地把自尊打到九霄雲外去。他不能再欺瞞自己。

 

那小子已經把紙袋拉出來，白兔用紅色染料點出的眼睛怯生生地從裡面往外瞧著兩個半魔。「不，你想得美。」尼祿瞪著逼近的老傢伙，後者恬不知恥地扯出一個笑容：「那我只好吃你了，小屁股？」他把紙袋塞到背後，面對但丁：「有種就連我的骨頭一塊吞下去，你這變態的老屁股。」  
獵人再靠近些，把他按在沙發裡，噴在裸露脖頸上的氣息令尼祿雙腿發軟。光是第一口輕咬就足以讓他尖叫出聲，他喜歡這個，尼祿在意識到這點時雙頰又染成一片淡淡紅色。「但丁，」他半瞇著眼睛輕聲喘息：「可別噎著了……我懷疑你吃不下披薩以外的任何東西……」年長半魔的回應是撕扯那處皮肉，唇齒之下的身軀如觸電般顫慄，雙腿磨蹭著試圖纏上但丁緊實的腰側。  
但丁火辣成熟的味道在尼祿鼻腔裡揮之不去，幾乎能令他暈厥；他甚至開始肖想他們可以在沙發上做點有趣的事情——直到某個柔軟的東西貼上他的嘴——  
尼祿睜開眼，看到一個圓圓白白的東西。但丁不知何時抓到了那個袋子，把一個白兔包塞到他眼前。少年呆呆地接下，老獵人已經吃得津津有味。「果然是甜的，好吃。眼光不錯，小子。」  
尼祿覺得自己要爆炸了。他狠狠地啃一口可憐的兔子，哪怕紅豆沙的甜蜜都不能撲滅心口一抹焰花。它只會愈燒愈猖狂，非到燎原不可罷休。

 

※

 

老獵人又躺在床上發呆。其實說起來他並不覺得自己老，真正讓他自覺上了年紀的是尼祿。媽的，他不能再繼續想那個臭小子了，想點別的，什麼都好。他鑽進被窩試圖好好睡一覺，然而他卻忘了昨晚正是和那小子一塊入眠的──枕頭裡都是尼祿的氣味，混著洗髮精的香氣。但丁的心臟狂跳不止，抱緊自己徒勞地試著沉入夢境。不一會兒他又爬了起來。  
「你猜怎麼著？去他的。」他自言自語道：「有些事情可等不得。」  
同時他知道哪裡不對勁了，感官敏銳如他知道尼祿還在浴室裡；這小子已經在裡面耗上將近一個小時，除非他掉進馬桶──不過這間屋子的衛浴配置撇除此一可能性。再說，就算尼祿腰很細，也比不過水管的直徑......

 

但丁意思性地給了自己不受控制的腦袋一巴掌，思索是否該去敲門；儘管他去敲門的結果可能難以挽回。再過一會，他總算聽見開門聲，由腳步的遠近知道尼祿果然又直直朝著他的房間來。獵人無奈地嘆口氣，往床上一坐準備跟這小子好好談談。總不能像在Fortuna時什麼都用打架來解決。  
這小子換上了紅色短衫，勻稱的肌肉和身體輪廓一覽無遺；深色寬鬆的褲子，光著腳踝。但丁喉結滾動，嚥下口水，強迫自己正面少年的眼睛。「又怎麼了？」在陰影中不很明顯，但尼祿滿面潮紅得異常，嘴唇微張著似是在喘息。「尼祿？」  
「回答我，但丁。」小傢伙聽起來有點惱怒，但他的聲音裡又混著另外的情緒，是但丁從未聽過的。「你到底有什麼毛病？我可不覺得你是紳士派，倒像是你打從一開始就只想玩。」  
「我沒有，尼祿。我並沒有。」他覺得胸腔裡有什麼東西堵著，深吸一口氣將它吐出。隱瞞對少年來說太殘酷，在他經歷了這麼多以後。「我只是──沒準備好。是我的問題。你知道嗎，上一個和我『一模一樣』的存在已經是很久很久以前的事情了，那時候你可能都還沒學會說話......」  
「放屁。」尼祿前進兩步，但丁第一次從他身上感受到威脅性，稍稍往後仰。「別拿大道理來唬我，也許那是真的，但我知道你在放屁。」  
但丁見鬼性感的嘴唇開開合合了幾次，那隻鬼爪來到他眼前，只消一推他就會四腳朝天地倒在床上。「是，我在扯淡。」年長的獵人說。尼祿按住他厚實的肩，額頭抵著他的，四目相交。但丁聽著他們交融的呼吸聲，雜念逐漸平息，只剩下一個、最後一個念頭在心口縈繞。他感到跟尼祿在一起時是包容、安全的，所以他想要──他想要──  
某個柔軟的東西貼上他的嘴，但丁自喉頭發出隆隆低吼，數日來積累的感情與欲望全數連著熱血一起湧上腦袋。  
下一秒尼祿被略嫌粗暴地摔在床上，面對欺上來的但丁張口，顯現出些微抗拒。只可惜他什麼都來不及反駁，就被後者掐著他線條美好的下頦獻上一個又一個綿密卻飢餓的吻。半魔知道小傢伙從裏頭獲取著快感，四肢宛如觸電般痙攣；輕輕地他下移去咬住送到眼前的喉頭，尼祿為此發出一聲顫抖的呻吟，左手儘管還在打顫，還是想辦法插進半魔柔軟的銀白頭髮裡。「但丁，等等，我以為——」  
抱歉，小子。等不得了。年長獵人的腦海裡閃過一瞬思緒，拉扯小崽子鬆鬆垮垮的褲腰，一些東西從口袋裡滑出來落在他的手掌上。  
尼祿的臉燙得隨時都可以自燃。他勉強低下頭去看但丁的表情，半魔盯著手上的東西好一會兒似是在思考，接著抬起臉：尼祿從沒見過他這樣受寵若驚的樣子，混合著欲望和情動，讓他心臟跳得更快。  
但丁的身體非常燙，高熱讓尼祿暴露在涼爽空氣中的上半身感覺不到差別。事實上自但丁用指尖劃過他腹部的一刻起，年輕半魔的感官就被集中放大在那些碰觸上。老變態用雙手捧起他的腰，嘴唇挑中精實的小腹輕輕吸吮出幾個痕跡。他還沒去碰尼祿嫩紅色的胸前，一方面是想把美味留到最後享用；再來他還沒徹底剝下小傢伙的武裝，儘管經過這兩天來但丁相信他不會拒絕。  
尼祿感覺力氣被觸碰身體的手指與唇舌逐漸抽去，讓他升起些許不安。他不喜歡這種脆弱無力的感覺，於是將但丁拉到面前試圖索要安慰。老傢伙的吻有種難以抗拒的魔力，尼祿一邊與他的舌糾纏，左手一邊滑下他的身軀──經過胸膛的時候但丁發出模模糊糊的鼻音，看樣子非常享受──然而尼祿摸到他的腹部附近就停下，年長半魔下意識挺了挺腰發出不滿的咕噥。「認真的？你偏偏在氣氛正好的時候掃興？」  
彷彿報復似地，他學著尼祿的動作撫過少年的身軀，逕直移到被束縛的下腹附近。但丁知道尼祿也很興奮，他用手掌裹住被布料勾勒出輪廓的器官輕輕磨蹭，聽得身下人發出既滿足又驚愕的悶哼聲。第一次，半魔盯著這小子脹紅的臉頰提醒自己。嘴唇輕觸少年的眉骨、臉頰，尼祿順從地抱著但丁裸露的上半身，昨日在車裡攀著溫熱身軀的記憶令他放下心防。毫無預兆地他挑開但丁的褲鍊，手法生澀地輕輕揉搓。好大，他在心裡喃喃，半出於直覺地摸索出它的長度有多驚人。手指靈活地解放束縛它的一切布料，但丁騰出一隻手將自己從衣物裡完全掙脫，對著意亂情迷的少年露出笑容：飢餓、邪佞、充滿欲望與誘惑。尼祿盯著他，總算明白自己惹上的大麻煩究竟有多麼火辣又性感。他主動按住那雙手，准許它們拉掉最後一點遮蔽，兩具赤裸的軀體在黑暗中交纏，卻又將對方看得無比透徹。

 

「誰讓你準備這些的？」但丁在他耳邊輕聲問。尼祿聽見小罐子瓶蓋轉動的細微聲響，不自在地扭動身體。「網路……」  
「小色鬼。」這暱稱伴隨著一聲輕笑，讓少年耳根酥麻得挺了挺腰。嘴上如此，但丁用黏膩指尖輕觸尼祿柔軟的臀縫時感覺非常順利；聰明又欲求不滿的小傢伙。可愛得要命。  
自己清潔裡面和讓別人來滿足，差別實在大得令尼祿難以置信。他被年長的半魔翻成側臥，羞得將臉埋進枕頭裡不願意多看一眼。隨著時間過去尼祿開始慶幸在浴室裡花了點時間摸索，前端在手指淺淺的刺激下流出不少液體；尼祿用粗糙的右手握住輕輕搓弄，前後同時刺激著大腦非常舒爽。然而這沒有持續多久，很快該死的老傢伙注意到他沉浸在自己的小世界裡，不滿地將手指抽出。「這可不公平，小子。讓別人硬得像根發情的柱子然後自己享受，我肯定要做壞事的。」  
年輕人的柔軟度很好，也許是因為他自己準備過。但丁無法克制下流的念頭：將自己料理完畢送到嘴邊的傻崽子，掌控及佔有的感覺讓他理智更加薄弱，嚎叫著想立刻將他幹得雙腿都合不攏；但真正美好的在更後頭，多點耐心準備，只要讓尼祿嘗到一次宛如置身天堂的快感，結果對他們兩個都好。想像這未經人事的少年會露出什麼樣動人的表情給了半魔動力，他繼續未完成的開拓，伸進兩根手指刮蹭高溫綿軟的內肉。同時他引導尼祿的雙手撫慰自己亟需關注的性器，儘管手法很生疏，但足夠讓他興奮難耐。  
三根手指都好好地進入了少年體內，但丁已經瀕臨爆發邊緣。他有種衝動，也許應該像當初見到阿拉斯托爾時挖出自己的心獻給這個男孩，才能表明自己有多愛他。但丁不知道怎麼說，儘管旁人都告訴他他善於調情。「準備好了嗎，小子？」他撈起看來昏昏欲睡的小傢伙，將他擺成跪趴姿勢。「這樣比較不那麼疼。」  
的確會痛，尼祿低低喘息著將腦袋枕在床上抬高臀，發出一點點介於呻吟和叫喊間的音節。但丁頂到了很深的地方，被異物入侵的愉悅和滿足感漸漸模糊疼痛，尼祿不自覺地騰出右手握住腰間摟抱自己的雙臂，抬起軀幹試圖向年長的半魔索吻。沒有回應。尼祿困惑地睜開眼，想知道床伴究竟發生了什麼事情。下一秒他就被翻過來面對但丁，那東西在他體內滿滿當當地攪了半圈──尼祿尖叫，在瘋狂上竄的快感中夾緊後面。同時獵人的嘴唇覆上來，和年輕半魔交換著吻，尼祿在不再抑制的凶狠中呼吸困難，彷彿要被吸乾血肉似地。  
「你該看看......你自己......」半魔挺動著腰，罔顧尼祿纏繞上自己身側的大腿正在打顫，細小的驚呼與哀鳴從口中溢出。少年的雙唇因不斷接吻染成腫脹的紅，眼眸被生理淚水滋潤得閃閃發亮。唾液隱隱約約掛在嘴角，但丁低吼一聲，幾近野獸食肉般地將它舔去，再度吻住不知所措的小傢伙。  
尼祿再度將雙手攀在但丁背後，腰肢隨著抽送的節奏彈起以免淹沒在激烈的快感裡。老傢伙也許很粗暴，野性十足，但是性感得要命；最重要的，他讓尼祿覺得安全，讓尼祿相信他們彼此需要。  
抱起順從的年輕男孩，但丁讓他跨坐在自己身上，頂進前所未有的深度。這下奪去了小傢伙思考的餘裕，太深了，他產生會和這個人融為一體的錯覺。「但丁，」他喘著氣試圖阻止這可怕的念頭，然而半魔給他的答覆是向上一挺。尼祿只來得及發出半聲驚呼，渾身上下的肌肉一齊繃緊──貼著但丁滾燙的身體硬生生迎來高潮。他在一片白之中毫無意識，靈魂都彷彿飛出體外，在但丁面前維持著腰桿抬起、神情恍惚的樣子許久。半魔被如此劇烈的反應硬生生榨出精液，悶哼著全射在失神的少年體內。  
但丁停下動作，專注於欣賞尼祿因他而露出的姿態，撫著柔軟的臉頰直到那雙藍眼睛的神采歸來，迷糊地看著自己。「感覺怎樣？」他問，將雙腿發軟的小傢伙攬在懷裡等他緩過氣。過一會兒尼祿說：「你都看見了。」  
「看見了，而且你實在辣得不行。」但丁摸摸他貼在額際的瀏海，和自己的一樣被汗浸透。事實上，現在的尼祿也性感得可以：依偎著他，肌膚在窗外透進的些許亮光下透著柔和的色澤。但丁將腦袋埋進他的頸子，嗅聞溫暖的氣味：尼祿現在聞起來有他的味道，這讓半魔感到莫大滿足。「站得起來嗎？」他附在少年耳邊問。

 

結果是站不起來。但丁抱著他將身體好好地洗了個遍，清理後面時尼祿的爪子因為緊張嵌進半魔的胸前。老傢伙意思性嘶上兩聲，安撫貓兒似地撓撓尼祿的下巴。  
「但丁。」套上衣服後尼祿被安放在被窩裡，對剛踏進褲管的獵人出聲。「我......」  
「有什麼事明早我聽你說。」他隨意穿上褲子，連拉鍊都懶得拉就鑽到少年身邊：「你需要休息。」

 

※

 

年輕半魔感覺到被單蠕動的時候就醒來了。他還記得獵人答應他的事情。  
「但丁。」  
「我在這裡。」就在他身邊，吐息就在他鼻尖上。尼祿其實不很清醒，因為有但丁在他身邊，沒必要神經兮兮的。「沒有人知道我在你這裡。」少年停頓了一下，還未全速運轉的腦子猜想但丁會開玩笑，說翠西和蕾蒂知道或者質疑自己不被當人看。  
「小子，我說過我相信你。」但丁的嗓音輕柔得不可思議，像天使潔白的羽毛慵懶地飄在晨光中。「我也說過無論你想做什麼，都取決在你。你的膽子比我還大，如果你想來找我，你一定能。」  
「嗯？」尼祿不自覺地發出一點咕嚕咕嚕聲，明明沒移動身體卻貼上了溫暖的胸口。「是啊，你的膽子比我還大。我可不敢把一個帥哥按在地上打臉──」  
但丁在他的耳邊輕笑，「騙你的。我像你這麼大的時候可沒有人需要我保護，尼祿。也許你覺得你打不贏的東西很多，但照傳說裡講的，惡魔與斯巴達之間最大的差別是他愛人。雖然橫行霸道能給你帶來不少好處，不過嘛......經不起考驗。說到這個，你打算起床沒？我要餓死了。」  
「吃自己去吧。」尼祿一把抱住這個特大號抱枕。「少吃一餐又不會死。」但丁嗤笑一聲，憑著體型優勢直接把他撈起來。「我在等你睡醒，無情的小屁股。要是你自己下床走路會痛死的。想吃什麼？」

 

END


	2. Before My Awakening/醒來之前(18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼祿覺得自己應該要適時地回應情人的愛。交往前提、反攻注意。

老混蛋該死地暖和。這是還不很清醒的尼祿醒來第一個想法。貼著他的那側身體像是直接放在烤爐上，或者一隻大貓熱呼呼、毛茸茸的四肢之間；臉頰也無可倖免，因但丁呼出的氣息帶著些濕意。這傢伙是不是愈來愈喜歡抱他了？  
天色還不很亮，尼祿是因為但丁突如其來的緊擁而甦醒。後者似乎對自己的行為毫無意識，將腦袋湊近另一具溫暖的身體，銀白睫毛緊密貼合。盯著他看了一會，尼祿的胸口湧上一股酥麻的熱流，衝上臉頰變得片片醺紅。  
托起那傢伙的下巴，少年搶在自己的羞恥心起作用前，一口親了下去。

 

臉上還掛著紅暈，但丁用一把便宜的塑膠梳子將頭髮給梳整齊：他的頭髮太細、容易打結，若不定期整理很容易在洗頭時把整片頭皮給拔下來。  
那個臭小子莫名其妙在凌晨五點把他吻醒，接著滿臉通紅地瞪著他看，看到但丁也忍不住臉頰發燙後拋下一句「我去弄早餐」就跑出房間。  
什麼跟什麼，他腦子混亂地罵：他當然驚喜，也因為小鬼突然獻殷勤而感到幸福，但沒頭沒尾的讓但丁摸不著，總覺得心裡不太痛快。他一邊和卡在眼眶裡的睫毛纏鬥，邊慢慢回憶昨天發生過什麼能讓尼祿突然反常。  
昨天......早上工作，下午出門閒晃時尼祿提議要去書店，但丁打算去吹免費冷氣於是答應，除此之外沒有任何異狀，吃飯、洗澡、睡覺。無意識地摸著下唇，半魔悠悠哉哉地起身去煮咖啡；反正小傢伙性子直，不用多久就會全盤托出。

 

「尼祿。」但丁試著搞清楚狀況，又叫了聲：「哈囉？有人在嗎？」年輕半魔從他身後將人摟在臂彎裡，鼻尖一下一下輕點肩窩，但丁莫名想像起老套的恐怖片，比如尼祿突然變成殭屍或者吸血鬼、一口咬斷他的脖子。  
隨意搖搖頭，他實在沒搞清楚這傢伙的用意，索性繼續用早餐。那傢伙抱著他不放，貼在背後的心跳有些快，不過也有可能是他自己的。  
好像哪裡不太對：平常應該是他將迷糊的尼祿拉下床，把早餐往他嘴裡塞順便說些撩人的話讓小毛頭臉紅耳熱，夾著尾巴逃去煮咖啡才對。今天是怎麼回事？但丁舔著指間沾上的美乃滋暗自思索，想到最後尼祿抓起他的手放進嘴裡也沒反應。  
「小鬼，我問你。」他不動如山，彷彿在舔他的是隻小貓或小狗：「你是不是有話想說？工資不夠？還是想休假？」說到一半，那傢伙竟湊上來試圖搆他的耳垂，但丁備感威脅，於是伸手制止他。「夠了，小子。你一聲不吭又對我毛手毛腳，我可能要報警來逮捕你。」  
尼祿海藍溺人的眼睛盯著他，輕輕吐出幾個字：「我想要你。」說完他自己倒吸一口氣，紅著臉撇過頭去。但丁只感覺自己的心臟全揪在一起，要不是尼祿看起來羞得隨時都會往他腦門上招呼一拳，他發誓自己會毫不考慮捏起小崽子的下巴、將他親到腦袋混沌、無法思考。  
年輕半魔落荒而逃。但丁現下放過了他，然而不代表他以後也會、也不代表他不在意。

 

雨水洗滌整座城市，這樣看來是不可能進行體訓的。但丁下定決心，要把他那蹩腳的魔法再拿出來好好練習；至少有件讓自己專心的事情以杜絕小鬼騷擾。  
不幸地，剛開始翻書他就知道那是不可能的：放下從某巫女那兒批來的二手書，但丁嘆口氣、輕撫貓兒似地抱住鑽到他懷裡的尼祿：「你到底想幹嘛？你又不需要學這個，撇開經驗和累積的魔力不談，資質肯定是你比我好，不是嗎？」  
「你自己也說了，我魔力不夠。」尼祿直起身來和他對視：「我要補魔。」  
秉著早上這小混蛋莫名其妙的行徑，但丁本來想逃，突然改變主意決定和他拚到底，正面迎接那雙唇。以一名男性而言尼祿很香，肥皂和洗髮精的氣味隨著但丁搓揉他後腦杓而散發出來。在接吻這方面，終究是後者的經驗略勝一籌，控制權回到手中總算讓半魔露出些許笑容，惡意地舔過尼祿下唇，隨即含住他下意識吐出的舌尖吸吮。年輕半魔腦子一熱，差點直接軟倒在對方懷裡，憋著口氣他捧住但丁的臉頰、幾乎用上力氣擠壓，主動加深這個吻。他感覺老混蛋僵住，還在背後上下其手的雙掌停止摩擦；但少年下定決心抵死不放，指尖與幾束髮梢糾纏不休。換氣的時候，他放開了但丁。

「我......」老傢伙氣息不穩地開口：「我......我去沖個澡。」

 

 

那個臭小鬼，但丁埋怨。他向來不是會壓抑慾望的類型，被尼祿挑逗一上午，生理現象完全不可能逃避。進浴室原本是想沖冷水，可是直截軟下來又不怎麼好受......都是臭小子害的，聽見浴室門吱呀開闔，但丁按下不耐、皺起眉埋怨：「小子，我到底是哪裡惹到你？」  
短暫緘默過後，但丁期待他開始抱怨，傳入耳中的聲音卻出乎意料地委屈：「你生氣了？」  
「沒。」他迅速回答，同時被自己口是心非的作為噁心得癟癟嘴。背對門口看不見尼祿的表情，只能從伴著水聲的腳步知道他接近、將整張臉埋進自己後頸；一感覺到小崽子的體溫，但丁就再也沒法生他的氣。他太喜歡這種受人依賴而從心底湧出的佔有欲，相信尼祿也是......想到這裡，但丁是個老混蛋不假，不過他自認聰明：「小子，你該不會是......我想想該怎麼說......宣示主權？」  
眼見一雙手自腰際伸出，怯怯地摟著自己，但丁笑得更毫無遮攔，幾乎就想回過身去親親他；然而剛這麼想，半魔只覺大腿猛地一涼、青光在眼前唰唰掠過，面前就剩下浴室陶土色的瓷磚和被毛巾捆住的雙手。不只這個，但丁感覺腿間頂上什麼黏糊糊的東西，除了硬之外還挺燙。他想不出第二種東西能有這種觸感。

 

「嗯，原來小鬼你喜歡這種玩法？」  
「閉嘴。」尼祿大口喘氣，將但丁特有的體味和肥皂的香氣全吸入鼻子裡，卻只吐出一聲貓兒似的委屈叫聲。他看著水珠劃過但丁美好的體態、嗅覺細胞全被那傢伙不知自制的賀爾蒙占滿，少年覺得自己才是最委屈的一方。不管這個，但丁的大腿肌肉夠結實，沒有任何前戲下他決定用這種方法紓解積累半天的慾火。  
他以為但丁會懊惱地拒絕，誰知道這個妖豔賤貨往浴室濕淋淋的牆上一趴，狀似迫不及待地用腿縫擠了擠膨脹的小傢伙，漂亮的天青石眼睛往後瞥、讓尼祿原本就超速奔馳的心臟更加緊縮。  
「......唔！」年長半魔舒爽得瞇起眼睛，他從沒嘗過這種隔靴搔癢的快感，向來都得以直接滿足的身體面對飢餓，反應大到連自己都驚訝：「小......小子，再快點，哈啊，真棒......」語罷，不等尼祿做出反應，他搖晃起腰讓少年紅通通的性器刺激會陰，要不是雙手被綁著，可能已經握住身前腫得發顫的勃起擼動。  
抱緊但丁濕淋淋的身子，少年咬緊牙關開始在他腿間抽送。火辣的味道灼燒著他的鼻腔，思考阻斷之下逼得尼祿更加難以用上任何技巧；他幾乎只是目無章法地強暴但丁濕潤的腿縫，那部分肌膚在磨擦和高熱下被虐待得紅通一片。  
漸漸地他抓到了節奏，但丁放蕩的叫聲在浴室裡不斷迴盪，甚至蓋過抽插出的黏膩流動；年長半魔的右腰被抓出幾道纖細的血痕，不過由他興奮難耐地不斷扭腰來看，應該是毫無阻礙。尼祿被他索求的動作惹得更急躁，羞恥心已經隨著衣物扔在浴室外頭，雙手移向前面握住但丁瀕臨爆發的陰莖根部。  
「嗯......！要到了，尼祿......」冷不防地少年對上他的雙眸，睫毛半闔、雙頰因性愛紅得像個酒精中毒的醉漢；頭上灑下溫暖的室內光卻無法照進瞳孔裡。尼祿傻傻地盯著他這副模樣，失神地呢喃：「但丁......」  
冷不防地，老混蛋瞪大雙眼，微啟的雙唇根本沒吐出什麼，但少年感覺手中的器官抖了抖，精液噴在浴室牆上、有些沾染他的手指。

你不是吧，這樣就去了？尼祿有些難以置信，替但丁解開束縛手臂的毛巾，他仍然沒有動作。少年開始擔心，不管自己下面還精神得很，將對方慢慢翻至正面、拍拍他的臉頰。「你沒事──」  
下一秒換成尼祿被摁在牆上，但丁長著槍繭的大手包覆住他紅腫發燙的性器，曖昧地上下撫摸：「感謝你幫我解決了一個大問題，尼祿。」半魔貼在他耳邊輕聲呢喃，末了親暱地吻一口他的耳垂：「公平起見，我也來替你處理一下，如何？」

 

下午兩點多，正適合睡午覺。兩名半魔裹在被子裡，尼祿將臉埋進但丁的肩膀，後者安撫貓兒似地摸他的背。「可以說你為什麼突然勤勞起來了嗎？」  
年輕半魔順從地被從但丁身上拉開，躺在他身側，銀白髮絲有洗髮精的香味：「我看了書......我發現我都沒有表示，就是說......」尼祿的臉頰又不受控制地紅起來：「總要、讓你知道我喜歡你......你你你做什麼！」  
擁抱突如其來，尼祿嘴上嫌棄，雙手仍攬住老混蛋的背脊，將腦袋貼在他胸前聽著穩而緩慢的心跳和但丁綿長的呼吸。這麼過了一會兒，尼祿感覺眼皮有點重，胸口被溫暖酥麻的情緒塞得充實，心滿意足地閉上眼睛。  
而但丁，看著懷中睡熟的尼祿有些惋惜：他也想讓尼祿知道，他有多喜歡和這小傢伙一起度日，只可惜他沒有那麼勇敢，說不出來。他決定伴著少年平靜的睡容小憩一會，縱容自己矜持到尼祿醒來之前。

 

END


	3. An Offer is an Offer(18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4DN，這篇文起於我多年來的疑惑：教皇若在但丁的第一槍下就死去，會發生什麼事情？事實證明這會讓劇情太快結束，然而不代表這一點都不有趣。  
> 可能有弱化角色，注意避雷。後半有點破碎，因為想的糖太多，結果全煉在一起了。

少年驚恐、帶嘶吼的尖叫劃破教堂好不容易靜寂下來的空氣。

聽見那聲音時但丁的罪惡感終於堆砌到足以潰堤的地步。那孩子在進入教堂前和低等魔物纏鬥一局，剛坐下沒多久又受自己的力量驚動而捲入混亂，失去控制是可以預料的結果；他也或多或少受到相對應的衝擊，不過不構成大礙，至少不會像這孩子.......  
「哇哦。」但丁一個及時翻滾，閃過向他飛來的長椅，接著上跳避開隨即襲來的拳頭；「嘿，小子！你聽得到我說啥嗎？」  
對方抬起頭，惡魔獵人有些意外地挑眉：那雙眼變成他一向喜愛的赤紅色、盈滿淚水，又倔強得不願潰堤。滿室都是那孩子失控逸散的魔力，如果讓但丁用他糟糕的比喻來說：以一名半魔的知覺，差不多就和在小空間裡有誰放了屁差不多；差別僅在於眼前的情況不是說「對不起」就能解決。  
「你的力量失控了，大概是因為我的關係，我很抱歉──」但丁一邊閃躲一邊大喊，「現在我要幫你把這東西控制下來，聽見沒有？」  
不知是巧合抑或其他，攻擊在瞬間停止。沒浪費半秒鐘，但丁在心裡向這素未謀面的年輕人道過歉，揮出手中蓄能已久的叛逆：它劃過半空、準確地刺進少年腹部，接著因本身的重量沉入地面。少年發出疼痛的嚎聲，但丁落在他面前、右手彈出第一個響指。  
現在應該換那小鬼覺得但丁放屁──魔力聚集在動彈不得的少年身周，實體化為赤紅的桎梏鎖住手腳。他咆哮、試圖掙扎，老獵人好整以暇地湊到他眼皮子下，用手指抹去滑落臉龐的水痕。「嗨，小子。」他盡量讓語氣顯得溫柔：「我叫但丁。如果你願意的話，希望你也能告訴我你的名字。」  
他彈了第二個響指，紅光如受打火機召喚的燄苗出現、停在指尖。但丁伸出手企圖將那股魔力交到對方右手──現在那隻魔爪正不規律地閃爍著螢光，觸及赤炎的一剎那就貪婪地將紅光悉數吸收。

力量。透過與對方建立的短暫連結，但丁聽見那孩子變了調的嗓音咆哮著：我要更多力量。他挑起眉，因為這句話他熟悉得不能更熟悉；但情況不允許半魔多加思考，那小子用蠻力突破他蹩腳的咒術、拔起胸前那把劍扔到一邊──這一切只發生在短短數秒間，快得令但丁難以預料──然後朝他撲來。被抓住手腕、撲倒在硬得令頭殼生疼的地面時，他還在想是什麼讓這小子快到連他都卒不及防。  
「給我更多......」但丁耳朵聽著他沙啞的命令，眼睛卻盯著少年口中尖利的犬齒：「我要更多力量。」  
「嗯，你現在會說話了？」但丁笑著回應，腦子飛快地打起轉來：也許這是調節起奏效的徵兆？無論如何，少年失控的內在惡魔和人性(姑且先這樣稱呼好了)好像取得了共識：榨乾他，獲取更多更穩定的魔力以調節失衡。話雖如此，說起來容易，做起來可不簡單啊。這麼想著，但丁挺起胸、主動啃上那孩子的嘴。  
出乎他意料，少年愣了足足有數秒之久；惡魔獵人得寸進尺地用上舌頭，舔著那雙柔軟的唇，嘗到穀麥麵包的香味時不禁笑出聲。更出乎他意料的是，吸住少年舌頭時他發出極其可愛的驚叫，箝制著年長半魔的力道頓時消失無蹤。  
但丁刻意放慢節奏，趁對方急不可耐地掐住他雙肩、啃他的嘴時取回掌控權，憑體重優勢將小鬼壓倒在繁複的花磚中心；彩馬賽克鑲乳白大理石，在他們四周綻放。「小鬼，你叫什麼名字？」但丁貼著他的耳垂呼出句子：「我的魔力可不想隨便送給來路不明的小屁孩。」  
「尼......尼祿......」  
「很棒的名字。」隨著稱讚，半魔在眨眼間拉開他的上衣拉鍊。尼祿像是要阻止他似地將雙手擋在身前，反倒讓但丁只用一隻手就輕鬆把他制住。「那麼，尼祿：我現在要把魔力給你，準備好了嗎？」  
「說什麼廢話，還不快......」少年威脅，卻發現惡魔獵人轉而對付起他的褲子，想曲起腿踹開他又礙於上半身難以平衡。幾秒鐘的時間，老混蛋只用一隻手就將他下半身剝得乾乾淨淨，被尼祿赤紅的眸子瞪著，還露出十分得意的笑容。  
毫無徵兆地，但丁又給了他一個吻，這次尼祿從裡頭嘗到他渴求的魔力。「還要，」尼祿貪婪地汲取著，每當那陌生的力量湧入體內都帶來令人成癮的火熱，以及莫名湧上的安全感：「我還要更多。」  
但丁在接吻間低笑，輕鬆地把少年上身的衣物也除去。眼前這具軀體膚色勻稱、受誘惑而逐漸臣服於他。半魔再度看進他的眼睛──依舊是赤紅色，不過混雜著一點點紫。是好的徵兆。  
「如果還想要更多，光用嘴是滿足不了你的。」他捏住少年的下巴輕輕往下扳，後者在看見自己腿間的反應、意識到男人字裡行間的意思時雙頰染成緋紅。「這點不反對吧，嗯？」

魔力自四肢襲捲而上，而但丁的雙手溫柔地包裹住他腿間興奮的玩意。尼祿的理智不起作用，扭著腰企圖讓但丁粗糙的槍繭和手指碰到他喜歡的地方，雙手扶著獵人肩膀，渾然不知正將自己送入惡魔口中。  
「嗯......」將那顆毛髮雜亂的白腦袋摟在懷裡，少年如觸電般發抖。不只臉在發燙，但丁能感覺軀體中紊亂的心搏，然而豐沛的魔力和快感令人難以拒絕；對這孩子而言，要抵抗這些誘惑還太早了。低下頭順勢又一次撲倒尼祿，看著他逐漸乖巧、順從又興奮得滿面通紅。半魔舔舔嘴唇，含住剛用手服侍過，變得腫脹的陰莖。作為回報，那小鬼尖叫一聲用精實的大腿夾住他的腦袋──更不要提那雙腿弄巧成拙，害但丁用力地嘬了一口，他雖然不介意、甚至挺想嘗嘗這小子的味道，卻不打算讓對方早洩。  
尼祿躺在地面，面對被砸得半毀的教堂，手指插進腿間那頭白髮卻不敢用力。若不是一直以來受眾人膜拜的雕像沒了五官，此刻應該如往常盯著廳內一舉一動，包含現在自己被這名闖入的惡魔作為美食大快朵頤。這讓他有種不切實際的錯覺：也許他只是在禱告時不小心在姬麗葉身邊睡著了，夢見紅翼殺手從天而降，教皇遇刺、理應保護眾人的士兵紛紛露出真面目：受奴役的惡魔，開始殘殺居民和想掩護他們撤離的克雷多。尼祿踹開來襲者，扭頭去尋姬麗葉時正好看見她拖著腹側中劍的兄長。

被稱為但丁的惡魔不知用了什麼方法，讓尼祿在瞬間酥麻下差點失去意識；一聲他自己從沒想過的柔軟呻吟飄過耳畔，聽起來像別的尼祿而不像他。尼祿弓起背脊、暴露出脆弱的喉管，緊閉著眼睛喘息，他能感覺但丁的魔力一絲絲滲入體內，使他鈍痛的大腦舒緩同時又帶給他生理與精神上的快感。  
半魔最後在他顫抖的頂端留下一吻，視線掃過赤裸身軀的每一寸。尼祿已經全然忘記要抵抗，甚至沒發現自己雙眸的血紅褪去，換上飽含情欲的氤氳海藍。年長半魔笑著，猜想他也不知道自己多麼純潔，像是邪教獻給惡魔的祭品。

剛蛻變為青少年時，尼祿聽過一些繪聲繪影的恐怖故事，諸如惡魔會抓走男孩，然後將他們撕成兩半吞下肚。假如他現在處於被惡魔抓走的狀態，那麼還真是舒服得令人難以置信。  
散落的衣物被收集成一堆，墊在他身下使得地板不那麼冰涼。惡魔在他的兩腿之間，用身軀逼迫他擺出羞恥的姿態、私處暴露在空氣中。少年努力追上兩人唇舌交纏的步調，等到他終於因缺氧而不得不癱軟在地面時才驚覺但丁趁機塞入一個指節。「噓，」尼祿想說些什麼，卻被制止：「把腿張開。」  
體內飽脹的感覺很奇怪，讓他整張臉像是要自燃一樣發燙；而且惡魔獵人的魔力也蘊含高熱，灼燒他的每寸骨頭直到酥麻。尼祿感覺整具身體都被侵犯，然而親密與溫柔又吞噬恐懼，讓他扭動身體低聲索求。「但丁，我想要更多。」他努力讓自己聽起來不那麼虛軟，像隻在地上翻滾發情的小白貓。「我要更多......」

 

一隻手撫過他的頭頂，尼祿沒忍住，發出滿足的呻吟聲。從沒有任何人能夠給他這樣，如滿溢出胸口的安全感，使他相信面前的半魔不會傷害他一絲一毫。更不要提徐徐流入體內、令人上癮的魔力。尼祿懷疑在失去這溫暖的涓流之後他要怎麼活著而不瘋掉，現在他只想要讓體內充滿來自但丁的一切，於是睜著被欲情壟罩而不透光的眸子看向對方。  
接著他被那雙手拉起，貼上結實的胸肌，強而有力的心跳貼著鼓膜。莫名地，他放下了一切恐懼。

但丁的進入並不太疼，而且高熱包裹著尼祿的四肢百骸，他的感官被燒得近乎失能。他閉著眼睛努力呼吸，接收到的魔力已經不像是但丁的，也不全然是他自己的；魔力交匯使他感覺他們似乎完全融合成一體。  
「感覺怎麼樣？」但丁在他耳邊輕喃，吐到耳垂上的氣息差點讓尼祿整個人融化在他懷裡。少年努力睜開眼，兩瓣紅唇張合卻說不出任何字句，儘管他什麼都沒能講出來，年長半魔依舊用溫柔的吻獎勵他。

能感受到自己的魔力與這孩子的完全交融，代表失控已經被壓抑下來。不過尼祿還是囁嚅著渴求他，本能吶喊著要這名強大的惡魔將他馴服。但丁以往對付過的某些惡魔在臨死之際會提出相仿的要求，惡魔獵人處決了他們，但尼祿不一樣。他挺身與自己打成平局，證明自己足夠強悍；但丁原可以速戰速決，拔槍引燃下一局戰火，尼祿的叫喊卻使他改變心意。  
「姬莉葉！」他清亮的藍眼瞪著自己，那麼專注、充滿鬥志。「快帶妳哥哥離開這裡！」但丁分神瞄了眼底下：居民雖盡數撤出，被惡魔士兵砍傷的人類由紅髮女孩攙扶；她不小心和但丁對上眼，然而視線並沒有恐懼地轉開，而是帶著溫柔與擔憂輪流在雕像雙肩流轉。  
但丁懂了女孩的眼神，在心裡嘆口氣：好吧，她大概知道我不打算動這小子......不過也不必這樣替我操心，雖然我很帥，而且免不了要挨揍。  
尼祿翻身下地，再向他衝來時提著那名歌姬留給他的武器──緋紅女皇。與少年的交戰稱不上極度艱難，只是但丁被他滿室逸散的魔力搞得呼吸不太順暢：那裏面混合著慌張和恐懼、憤怒，讓前者覺得不太妙。  
終於在一次停頓間，他聽見空氣中有如教堂鐘樓潰堤前的淒涼輓鐘，接著尼祿嘶吼，強大的魔力幾乎讓但丁心臟停止。他不得不承認，這男孩的魔力竟然對他有某種程度上──他是不可能說出「非常」──具有吸引力。

至少到現在為止，耗費大量精力替他調整的結果令但丁滿意，尤指他們結合的狀況。他才剛開始動而已，尼祿就紅著臉像是完全失去了理智，從口腔裡發出少年青澀卻足夠誘人，飽含情欲的聲音。可以想像出他有多麼舒服，卻不敢大聲呻吟而拼命壓抑，聽來反柔軟得令人心動。  
「但......丁......」他躺在地面，似乎也因自己太過順從有些困惑。年長半魔思考著該不該向腦袋混沌的尼祿解釋，再一次貼近他耳邊。  
尼祿緊緊抱著面前的軀體，隨著頂弄不斷在冰涼的地面聳動、顫抖。實際上他並沒有聽進對方說了什麼，只是因為絮語而感到更加安全；同時他的理智又在後腦勺裡埋怨，竟和一個陌生人做如此親密的事，還從中獲取快感，使罪惡一直在他的尾椎徘徊不去。雙腿被扛在男人肩上使他完全無法抽離，炙熱甜美的魔力已經填滿他直到臨界點；尼祿的直覺告訴他，再繼續下去他又會失去自我；這次不是墮入瘋狂，而是結合帶來羞恥背德的喜樂。  
半魔挺動腰桿，一次一次頂入面前軀體的更深處。現在換成他無法自制：但丁記起不到一小時前，在街上看見這名少年，由戰鬥培養的體格令他移不開眼；只是驚鴻一瞥，他的惡魔血統立刻就飢餓得令他腹部隱隱作痛。想撫摸他未壯實的背脊，拉開那雙有勁的腿──哪怕被踩幾下也無傷大雅，惡魔獵人開玩笑的內容最終成真。  
尼祿的唇形很適合接吻，每次嘴唇相觸他都會不自覺發出低低的悶哼，身體在他懷中稍微放鬆。碰他的腰窩則會緩慢扭動，內肉擠壓著本就脹紅的巨物，逼迫但丁自喉嚨滾出半聲能與空氣共振的低鳴。除了肉體上的歡愉，更深切的結合使他能完整感受與尼祿的魔力如何完美融合，甚至逆向讓他感覺到。  
「你好甜......」但丁在碰撞間下意識地出口。尼祿磨蹭著他肩窩的動作停止一瞬，抬頭困惑地看他：「什麼？」  
「我感覺到你了，你的魔力。」半魔喘著氣，露出一抹微笑：「像個剛出爐的特大號奶油戚風蛋糕，全是乳臭味。」  
「像......嗯，像酒一樣又臭又苦的老混蛋，」尼祿試圖換個姿勢卻差點被頂得透不過氣，見狀但丁將他整個人拉起來抱至腿上，深入體內的快感讓他一瞬間渾身被熱流煨得快要冒煙：「你才沒有資格說我。」  
「你想說這一切都是我把你灌醉了才發生的？嗯？聽起來真不妙，希望我不會進警察局。」年長的獵人發覺自己不知何時開始放柔語氣，想想又懶得理會這些小細節：「現在要放你走也是可以，不過你的小惡魔同意嗎？」聞聲，尼祿突然收緊身體，過了一會兒逐漸放鬆，紅著臉搖搖頭。但丁扯起一邊嘴角：「看樣子他不想。」  
不等他再說些什麼，尼祿以面前的身軀作支撐抬起自己。惡魔獵人不出所料地看見他眼裡又浮掠著鮮紅，接著少年活像要將他們永遠嵌在一起似地狠狠落下；尼祿太緊了，但丁忍不住揚起頸子低吼，那小惡魔趁機張嘴咬在他肩膀上，刺痛讓年長半魔知道他又被本能制約，妄想標記自己以免交配對象逃開。抓起尼祿的下巴，他的嘴唇上沾有星點血跡，一路連至白皙的下巴上：「力量。」  
很奇怪地，這讓他想起草莓聖代，也許整件事結束後他該去好好犒賞自己──帶上這小子。

 

那感覺就像他又在哪一次晨禱時不小心打瞌睡，突然被驚醒。尼祿渾身一顫，感覺環繞身周的魔力似乎有實體，甜膩地攀爬在他的四肢、胸膛，甚至一點點自結合處滲進他的體內──接著才後知後覺因肉穴被猛然撐開而尖叫出聲。佔有著他的惡魔現出真面目，剛剛在它面前嘶哮的年輕半魔無影無蹤，只剩被強大力量震懾而恐懼、同時無比性奮的尼祿。  
他被翻過身壓在斯巴達雕像的腳邊，撐著滿是寒意的石塊承受入侵。從但丁魔人化開始，他就沒辦法再壓下聲音，用盡力氣尖叫和呻吟才能讓他自被撐壞的錯覺中稍稍緩和下來。背後的衝擊力愈發猛烈，有好幾次他幾乎將嘴唇磕在石像的腳趾上，像是虔誠教徒在親吻神祇。  
半魔將他翻過來，尼祿順從地將雙臂掛在他頸上，眼睛又變回水潤的海藍。他感覺快被鮮紅的浪濤淹沒，體內的惡魔也嗚咽著臣服於更強大者，但丁的魔力環繞著他、讓他以為自己被純然吸收為這隻惡魔的一部分；而這正是他本能所渴求的，想獲得歸屬和庇護。  
「你說想要我的力量，那你想要我嗎，尼祿？」他聽見惡魔在耳邊低語，混合著黏膩濕熱的聲響和自己失控的呻吟。尼祿試圖聚焦在對方臉上，幾乎在看清的一瞬間瞪大眼睛，高熱奔流過整具軀體。「你，」他喘息著吐出一個字，接著發出窒息似地、混合驚惶和喜樂的甜膩哀嚎，再也撐不住激烈的情緒及快感而高潮。

他可能意識空白了幾分鐘，再醒轉時那雙手已經變回人類的肌膚，正替他套好紅內搭。「但丁。」尼祿試圖叫，他的嗓子已經有點沙啞，而且非常虛脫，不過但丁還是聽見了。  
「你需要休息一會兒，我得先離開這邊，大概一小時內會回來？總之我有正事要辦──」  
「你是斯巴達的誰？」少年虛弱地問，實際上他累得什麼都不想說，但他想要但丁留下。一個吻輕巧地落在他的眼皮，尼祿墜入意識模糊的邊界。記憶裡，日日無趣瞪著的「神祇」斯巴達，與紅色惡魔的神韻不謀而合；那使他越過了理智的界線，沉沒於睡眠中。

再醒來時已屆黃昏。尼祿撐起身，意識到他的兵器都在身邊，稍微伸出手就能搆到。從這兒看不見歌劇院的門口；反之亦然，尼祿很慶幸沒有誰闖進來看見他狼狽的樣子。  
少年找到收納緋紅女王的黑匣，將她小心翼翼放回去、扛上肩頭，湛藍玫瑰別進槍套。這時他聽見門口傳來輕巧的腳步，身體以炙熱呼應靠近的魔力。  
「你不該起來......」但丁看起來把整座城跑遍了似地，明顯露出疲態，「我替你把魔力控制下來，不代表你完全好了。你扛著這個要做什麼？」  
「我要跟你走。」尼祿平靜地說。但丁看起來反倒有點不知所措，扯在他臉上的微笑看起來不太自然：「小子，我完全可以每個月都回來看看你的狀況，沒有必要──」  
「我不能留在這裡。」尼祿換個句子，一樣的平板語氣。「假如有一天，我又變成你看到的那副樣子，傷害姬莉葉和克雷多，而你不能及時趕到，會怎麼樣？」  
「聽我說，尼祿，」但丁皺起眉，「這只是──」  
「我希望她百分之百安全。」尼祿看著地板：「而現在她最大的威脅是我。」  
他聽著年長半魔的動靜，知道他焦躁地踱步、嘆息，最終他說：「來吧，小子。」

 

一路無話。尼祿對什麼東西都沒發表意見，一進門就將注意力放在打掃上。  
但丁也沒再惱人地勸他回Fortuna或者什麼，彷彿他不存在似地自顧自洗澡、將身體扔進床鋪，迅速打起鼾。惡魔獵人渾渾噩噩地睡了大約兩個小時，接近午夜才感覺另一份體溫爬進被窩。他靠近尼祿，用雙臂和自己剩餘其實不多的魔力包裹住他。  
「別再想那些了，」他帶著睏意說，希望自己的疲倦能感染對方：「你在我這裡，最糟的情況只會是你又揍了我一頓。」

蕾蒂對他突然用功起來感到十分驚訝，逼問好幾次都沒能得出箇中原因；「原因」本人則欣然接受著每日下午例行的後續調整。尼祿的惡魔本能已經全然相信、服從但丁，由他來替尼祿調節再適合不過，甚至比一個雖有專業卻不受尼祿信賴的女巫還要好些。他們會並肩坐在沙發上，有肢體接觸但不必像第一次那般強烈。  
尼祿往往在程序快結束時就已經昏昏欲睡，但丁若關掉正在看的電視節目他就會直接睡著──有時不需要關，比如現在。他在睡夢中仍然抓著但丁的袖管，像是害怕他離開。惡魔獵人讓他換個比較舒服的姿勢，微微偏頭觀察睡夢中的少年。  
但丁其實也離開不了他。他不想仔細形容那種在看不見尼祿的短短一小時間，心中搔癢難耐的感覺。也許整個儀式或多或少地改變了他也說不定，半魔不是很在乎；實際上，現在他很難在乎與尼祿無關的事情。  
調整進行到第一個週末時，尼祿爬上他的腿，生澀地擁抱和親吻他。最後他們在臥室裡交纏，但丁緩慢而堅定地深入他體內，與尼祿交換數不清的吻。  
當晚他卯足全力，將關於調節的最後一篇章給讀完後鑽進被窩，依偎著少年閉上眼睛。隔天尼祿抓到一隻工會通緝的惡魔，只用魔爪便將牠塞進垃圾桶裡、四腳朝天地掙扎。「吸了不少我的魔力，看起來有長進。」但丁對他說，而尼祿聳肩：「我以為那是你製造的垃圾。」  
「少貶低牠，小子；這可是你賺的第一筆賞金。」  
半魔相信他和少年露出了酷似的笑容。不知為何，這讓他感到無法言喻的快樂。

「力量......」尼祿在睡夢中喃喃。但丁自思緒裡抽離、嘴角上揚：「這麼喜歡我的力量嗎？」  
對方沒有反應，但丁膽子大起來，半闔起眼皮、嘴唇輕碰他的額角。喊尼祿「寶貝」的聲音太細太細，幾乎要蒸騰在午後的陽光裡。尼祿的臉頰逐漸紅起來；他聽得太過清楚，心臟快揪成草莓般的大小。  
年輕半魔任由年長者將他摟在懷裡，感覺一周多前原本如白蘭地苦澀灼人的魔力隨著時間加入巧克力布朗尼似的甜，竟然還有小少女的草莓酸味。想到這裡，尼祿不禁嘴角抽動，拼命忍著不笑出來。


	4. Nothing is impossible/沒有什麼是不行的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哽源自於一張網路上的圖片，有一名網友問大家最珍重的事物/願意為守護它而戰鬥的事物是什麼，另一名網友貼出家中貓咪的照片，沒想到第三名網友出現並且開始意淫他的貓咪。建立在這張圖之上的後續。  
> 某個路人的視角。

如果讓Joseph來說，他會認為自己是個再正常不過的大學生：玩遊戲，偶爾逛逛論壇。他也喜歡在一些莫名其妙的話題裡面瞎攪和。好比今天，他逛匿名版的時候看到某個主題，縮圖是位金髮比基尼美女；作為一名男人他很好奇地點進去。  
正是這直男到不行的舉動讓他在五分鐘後迅速被掰彎。

樓主問的問題很簡單：孰汝戈諸？雖然Joseph自認比不過文學巨匠，但他還能勉強辨別出這是在表達什麼，接著網頁往下拉出現一隻非常可愛的黑尾白貓。「為了我的小貓咪，這就是我的小貓貓。」讀著這段話Joseph忍不住失笑，然而一瞥其他網友的回覆，他差點沒抄起電話報警；所幸他只是哽住，接著拉過室友讓他也看看這個禽獸：「你看這傢伙，他竟然對著這隻貓發情！」  
「我操！」後者是個無可救藥的貓控，頓時同仇氣愾：「這麼可愛的貓咪怎麼能被他玷汙！現在就應該預防性羈押！」  
「什麼叫貓咪也可以？我覺得不可以就不可以！竟然對一隻貓有非分之想，這輩子別想當鏟屎官了！」兩名青年像幼稚園小鬼似地無由暴怒、將對方從頭到腳譴責過一遍，再將注意力拉回螢幕上。「唉唷？」  
在他們罵罵咧咧的期間又添一樓，還有照片。這次不是貓，而是著長袖黑棉衫、身材纖細，趴伏在赤皮色沙發上的人體。Joseph再年輕一些時也有類似的身形，但沒有如此柔軟度；這傢伙要是去測坐姿體前彎，應該能輕鬆達到三十公分以上。照片只拍到對方的肩膀以下、腰部以上，然而毫無疑問是具曲線誘人的男性上半身。下面標註著一行字：

這是我的姪子喔<3

「這姪子身材也太好了吧，是想勾引誰？」Joseph癟癟嘴：「該不會全家都是名模？巨星？還是健美選手？」  
「你看底下，Joseph。這些傢伙連人家的姪子都敢舔，真的是隔著一條網路線就囂張，不怕被……」話沒說完，室友捲動頁面的手停下、嘴唇微張像是突然忘記自己該說什麼。「我靠，我靠，這真是……」  
Joseph看了眼下幾層樓的畫面，眼珠子也差點掉出來。這次照片的畫面更大，涵蓋那名少年的下半臉和腰部。他們一度以為是沙發的紅色布料是另一名著深紅七分袖的壯年男性：每段肌肉線條都蘊含著完美、幾乎令人難以忍受地無懈可擊，使Joseph覺得心臟在發癢發熱。少年以手臂環繞那男人的脖頸，嘴唇呈現櫻桃果肉般成熟美味的顏色；他腰下還有另一雙手，掌心覆住少年自褲腰露出的肌膚、指尖探入圖片看不見的地方。「靠。」Joseph直截了當地罵：他覺得褲子實在太緊，緊到他看不太清楚下面還有一行小字：

畢竟姪子也是可以的<3


	5. Never Too Early To Love/記一次賴床

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是賴床。

他剛醒來時還沒意識到自己身在何處，是另一份呼吸聲和胸膛起伏讓他知道自己正蜷縮在但丁懷中，膝蓋再往前伸一些就能夾住那傢伙的腰。尼祿肆無忌憚地張開嘴打呵欠，無視自己的體重撐著那傢伙就想起身……接著他又一次睜開眼睛。  
剛剛那是夢？還是他醒來又不小心睡過去？尼祿渾渾噩噩地想著，這次他在睡夢中將雙手攀上男人的肩膀、臉頰貼著熱度和緩慢鼓動的心搏。被擺弄來擺弄去，但丁像是終於醒過來了：「小鬼，你要廁所？」說著那份溫暖開始遠離他，尼祿瞬間睜大眼，拉住他正從自己腰間滑開的手臂。但丁好笑地看著少年快速眨幾下眼睛，卻忘記要將視線從年長獵人慵懶的笑容上移開。最後尼祿什麼都沒說，將他的手掌抬到眼前用牙齒不輕不重地咬。  
但丁用另一隻手將他抱回懷裡，緊盯尼祿脹紅的臉蛋。後者的嘴唇還抵著年長半魔的指尖，因突然接觸渾身僵硬：「我沒說你可以碰我。」但丁的手指自他掌中溜走，扣住凌亂細軟的白髮將他拉近，尼祿順從地闔起雙眼、和他接吻。


	6. Tomboys(18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12345D+4N的排列組合！注意避雷！  
> 主要出現的組合有：4D4N&5D4N及1D2D3D

依照地址和房間號來到指定的門前，尼祿輕輕用左手在069門牌旁叩了一下，它竟然自己乖巧地打開、室內暖黃的燈傾瀉在少年腳邊。他摀住嘴、瞪大雙眼看著面前的景象。  
這是一間挺寬敞的四人房──裝潢不是最好，否則但丁大概也出不起錢，重點在於兩張雙人床上正發生著什麼：一名大不了他幾歲的白髮男孩正抓著另一名男性、將後者按倒在棉被與枕頭間啃咬嘴唇，他們身後有位更年長、面無表情的男人掐著男孩的腰讓他抬臀，自其中抽出大半發脹的肉莖。  
這是什麼……尼祿伸出手企圖搆到門把，儘管這些正在尋歡的面孔都令他熟悉得毛骨悚然，也不應該再看下去。他一定是走錯房間了，但丁不可能叫他來只為讓他看這幅畫面──

「啊，等你好久了，Kid。」聞言尼祿發出半聲顫抖的驚呼，隨即發覺這聲音和他習慣的有些許差異：他記得惡魔獵人很英俊、帶著不可忽視的自信與惡趣味，該死地性感。身後的嗓音與但丁一模一樣，差別在但丁不會用這種態度露骨地撒嬌──剛這樣想，下巴就被捏住，鬍渣在嘴唇上不深不淺地刺著皮膚非常癢。這的確是他認識的老混蛋，尼祿心想：他們聞起來都一樣，肥皂、火藥、一點點酒精、古龍水和草莓味。那個但丁把他抱起來，尼祿的雙腿被架在腰側，他只好主動伸出雙臂纏著紅皮大衣的肩膀。  
「這是怎麼回事？」尼祿被放在床沿。但丁幫他脫去靴子時，他發現這個但丁的頭髮非常長，抬起頭來盯著他的眼神深邃溫柔、少年彷彿臥在吸飽陽光熱度的海岸邊，即將被浪花捲走而不自知。  
「你的但丁去買點東西；我呢，只是出去看看可愛的小貓有沒有跑丟而已。」甜膩的嗓音和氣息吹在他耳畔；「最重要的，他可沒有說我不能帶那隻『小貓咪』回來加入我們。」  
「我看他根本就迫不及待了吧。」尼祿囁嚅著，突然起了壞主意。

 

※

 

大約五分鐘後，真正屬於尼祿的但丁提著幾手啤酒和一盒草莓蛋糕回來時，滿意地翹起嘴角。最年輕的他懶洋洋地趴在另一個身上，雖然髮型因汗水有些散亂，但可以猜出是來自初代的但丁。另一床上，兩個同體正盡情享用誤闖禁地的少年。  
沒有人想得到，沉默寡言的自己竟然主動接近尼祿；在這之前他們可從沒見過，此刻但丁一語不發、自少年身後伸出手掰開他赤裸的雙腿，好讓酷愛撒嬌的但丁將私處看得一清二楚。尼祿含著指節、眼神閃爍地看向他的但丁：「你太晚回來了，所以我們決定先開始。」  
「看樣子我錯過了很多好玩的事情。」但丁放下提袋，尼祿想繼續看著他卻被背後擁抱的但丁湊上來親吻；好不容易被放開，他熟悉的半魔已經脫個精光站在眼前。方才向尼祿撒嬌的但丁第一時間湊上去、扣著另一個自己的頰邊濕漉漉地吻了好幾下，少年看著他倆在眼前糾纏，只覺得身體愈加滾燙。  
「天啊，你嘗起來……」他的但丁舔舔紅腫的唇挑眉：「這小子裡面的味道真不錯，是吧？」  
「可不是嗎。」一直沒有開過口的二代輕描淡寫地說。他的語調雖平靜，尼祿卻感覺脊髓竄過難以忍受的酥麻；他的但丁欺身上來，第二代加入小憩的行列，失去他的支撐，尼祿感覺自己像是誤入獅群的小貓、身體卻因即將受支配而變得興奮難耐。

 

剛開始尼祿還有些猶豫，到現在他腦袋裡只能勉強拼湊出幾個字：太棒了，真的。他努力轉過頭去和自己的但丁接吻，兩雙手一前一後把持著他的腰上下聳動：「好棒……」  
「就知道你會喜歡。」面前的但丁柔聲笑道，俯下身加入取悅少年的行列；尼祿被刺激得仰起頭、腦袋擱在身後人的肩窩裡尋求支撐。另一床也加入狂歡的行列，尼祿稍微轉動眼睛就能瞄到沉默的但丁壓著初代──他剛剛意外聽見撒嬌的但丁這麼稱呼他──讓初代用嘴服侍他，時不時因最年輕的那個但丁惡狠狠地自後面頂撞而含得更深。  
尼祿看得太過入神，被壓在床上抬起腿重新插入時完全來不及反應；顯然他的半魔受夠他分心的舉動，決定在這一瞬間獨佔年輕的半魔。另個但丁舔著嘴退後幾步卻沒走遠，被沉默的但丁揶揄了幾句尼祿聽不懂的話，像是「你怎麼不去找你自己的樂子」之類。過一會兒又有一雙唇湊上來和他接吻，尼祿因其中腥鹹的味道而微微蹙眉。  
「真有你的，初代。」他的但丁嗤笑。尼祿困難地抬起上半身，果不其然看見被稱為初代的但丁正打量著他；如果尼祿沒有看錯，腿根似乎沾著點液體。那傢伙湊上前玩弄他的胸，而專屬於尼祿的但丁將他已經承受不住的雙腿架上肩膀，下一次深頂讓他無法克制地尖叫出聲。  
有誰在吻他，尼祿沒法好好思考，猜想應該是愛撒嬌的但丁。他能聽見另一張床上似乎又有動靜，可是快感堵住他的腦子、白色入侵他的視野──尼祿弓起身體發出無聲的尖叫，幾波強烈的肌肉收縮幾乎奪去他的意識。少年維持著緊繃的姿勢好一陣，才緩慢癱軟在床上、雙眼無神。

 

再睜開眼睛時，他身邊熟睡著最年輕的但丁：手臂緊緊環著他，像害怕尼祿沒有陪伴會做惡夢一樣。尼祿眨巴幾下眼睛，冷不防地一塊草莓凌空飄過來戳戳他紅腫的下唇：「張嘴。」  
他乖乖吃下水果，舔著糖漬的餘味任由他的但丁抱起他。其他但丁早已穿回衣服，正圍在小茶几邊閒聊。「我真的沒想到事情會變成這樣。不介意吧？」當尼祿物色著桌上最大的一塊草莓蛋糕時，半魔附在他耳邊輕聲問。  
坦白說，還不錯。而且所有的但丁都愛他，這讓尼祿非常滿足。不過這些話不可能直接說出口：「如果你能把那塊蛋糕弄給我吃的話，我考慮一下。」  
聞言，但丁失笑：「那本來就是要留給你的。」


	7. Bad Hunters(18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4D4N+5D5N，Tomboys的後續，Double Sex、3p，整篇都是肉肉肉  
> 但丁&尼祿=4DN，Dante&Nero=5DN

他猜想自己大概睡了一小時又多一些，入夢之前但丁撥開擋著他雙眸的瀏海、嘴唇在眼皮上小心翼翼地碰了一下，輕得像在吻花瓣。後來說了什麼尼祿一概沒聽進去，隱約聽到是又有誰要來後便在惡魔獵人的安撫下睡去。吵醒尼祿的罪魁禍首爬上床、將被單拉到尼祿的腰部附近。  
「但丁，你鬧夠了沒？」他埋怨道，用手臂遮住雙眼：「讓我休息──嗯！」懊惱的語末硬是被拗成低喘，心臟出於驚嚇和快感狂跳不止：在他短短兩句抱怨之間，來人不由分說地掰開他濕黏的臀瓣，就還未清理的精液送入兩根手指。尼祿雙腿發軟，不明白為何但丁會突然這樣粗暴地欺凌他，儘管感覺非常不錯，身體亦因突如其來被侵犯迅速起了反應。見狀，對方湊到他耳邊輕笑，吐出幾個字：「看樣子他們對你還不錯嘛，要是換成我肯定連動都不能動。」  
少年瞪大眼睛，努力聚焦在眼前的人影上：頭髮比他和但丁的都短上許多，身體右側空蕩蕩、沒有右臂。看上去年紀稍微比他大一點點，正用膝蓋頂開他的雙腿、左手還時不時在他柔軟的穴內攪弄。尼祿不舒服地蠕動幾下：「出去，放開我。」  
「你對我就這麼冷淡嗎？」青年狀似委屈地垂下睫毛，對此少年只是皺皺眉：「我姑且猜你是幾年後的我吧，被那個老混蛋教成小混帳的我。就算這樣，我剛剛被好幾個老混蛋折騰夠了，怎麼可能會給你好臉色看？」  
像是要反駁他般，另一個尼祿的手指在他體內摸索幾下，找對位置之後立刻惡狠狠地往上頂。少年發出驚叫，括約肌用力吸吮著異物，竟然發出一點黏稠的聲響。「混蛋……給我住手……啊！」這傢伙的手法和但丁如出一轍，連喜歡在他威脅時用快感堵住他的嘴這點都一樣。「別碰那裏嗯、我說住手！」  
手指真的退出去了，可下一秒尼祿聽見拉鍊被拉開、那傢伙脫下多餘的衣物，只著背心重新靠上來。他知道他要幹什麼，出乎意料地不想抵抗，而是抬起上半身去吻對方同樣粉嫩得不似男人的嘴。Nero將他給按回床裡，挺腰插進根本合不攏的穴口中。尼祿虛軟地大張著腿，感覺每一次挺動都用力擠入更深處，連帶著殘留的各種液體發出羞人的噗滋聲響。「怎麼樣？」Nero得意洋洋地在他頭頂問著，左手托起他的大腿方便自己動作：「跟那兩個老不休比起來爽多了吧？」  
尼祿剛想回敬一句髒話，那傢伙又靠近他唇邊補充：「還是自己最知道哪裡會欲仙欲死，不是嗎？」語罷，少年幾乎要被突如其來的快感麻痺，如仔貓般虛弱的驚呼聲只持續了一秒多。Nero是他自己，而且把他填得滿滿，無法逃脫的背德感把半魔推上臨界點。  
青年壞心地在他開始收縮時退出去，牽出的白絲全都不是Nero留在他體內的東西，而尼祿已經將自己的下腹搞得一片狼藉。少年花了好幾十秒才從雲端落回地面，定焦在眼前多出的兩個人影上。

※

他的但丁和另一個Nero的Dante將他們分開。尼祿感受到自己被擁抱著，將臉頰貼上對方的胸口；他是真的累了，雖然不討厭剛剛發生的一切，可是但丁們已經將他的體力耗盡，好不容易恢復一些又被闖入的Nero給用盡。感覺臉頰貼在床鋪上，少年蹭了蹭布料乖巧地躺著閉上眼。  
Dante自後頭把Nero箝制住，禁錮他僅有的一隻手，另一手摸向下腹，順利地滑進臀瓣之間。「你自己弄的？」「當然。」Nero努力讓自己聽起來得意洋洋，努力不去瞄面前褪下長褲的男人。不過年長的但丁很快就注意到他在舔嘴，作為回報用食指和中指撥開柔軟的肌膚，青年舒服地仰起頭、配合對方將腿張得更開：「我準備好了，來場熱情的搖滾吧。」  
聞言Dante只是笑，Nero這才注意到他渾身上下的衣物都還好端端地，只有但丁在他面前袒露身軀。年輕的惡魔獵人臉上閃過疑惑，直到雙膝被人把持住，半魔清淺的天藍色雙眸逼近鼻尖才明白：「Dante……你要讓這傢伙上我？」  
「你敢操以前的自己，我也敢讓以前的自己操你。挺公平的，不是嗎？」Nero悶哼，右邊乳尖被輕輕捏住──他的胸前已經變成熟透的櫻桃紅，觸感像極了用舌頭剝去果肉後留下的小小籽仁。「願賭就要服輸，我以為這是常識。」Nero聽了不但半點回嘴的意思都沒，嘴邊甚至浮起一個扭曲的微笑，很快又為毫不留情被插入而張口呻吟。兩名半魔一前一後啃咬他的肩膀與脖頸，Nero試圖讓Dante多碰觸他一些，卻被但丁往前拉去、扣著腰重重往內送；青年想尖叫，聲音出口的瞬間Dante恰好懲罰似地伸手拍了下臀，硬生生拗作不成調的哀鳴。  
完了，他想。原本以為能激起情人反應，反而演變成這種狀況；年輕半魔仍不放棄，努力轉過頭去、讓年長的獵人看他被欺負狠了而泛紅的眼角。那傢伙似是猶豫了一秒，就在Nero快要以為他心軟時突然彎起唇：「不。」  
「你個混蛋──啊！」Dante又朝他的屁股來了一下，原先就被弄得痠疼，力道還連帶使他絞緊侵犯身體的異物。青年在快感與羞辱間掙扎，詞句瑣碎地自他口中溢出：「停下，住手，但丁……」  
又是輕輕地拍打，Dante湊近他發紅的耳畔呼氣，聽得另一聲隱忍的低鳴才開口：「你知道我們的遊戲規則。想提要求應該做些什麼？」Nero掙扎著咬住下唇又放開，眉頭緊緊糾纏；但丁注意到他在分心，低笑著拔出大半讓肥厚的前端留在裏頭，然後一口氣全部插回。青年仰起頭，性器顫抖著噴出一點點黏稠的半透明液體。「我、我──」從前方看不見他的表情，但接著Nero發脹的陰莖開始洩出一股股白色，兩個但丁交換眼神，有些出乎意料之外。  
「……對不起，我錯了。我很抱歉……」年輕獵人囁嚅，眼神中彷彿沒有靈魂、看向自己的Dante時滿載著求助。「我想要你狠狠地，進來，愈快愈好，愈多愈好……」  
「你對他做了什麼？」但丁聽起來有點羨慕，也有點訝異；他回過頭去瞥一眼自己的尼祿，後者仍睡著、在床單上像小貓般蜷縮起四肢。Dante捏過Nero的下巴和他接吻、交換好一會兒氣息與唾液後才回答：「我起先也不知道，他第一次拿著眼罩和項圈上床來的時候我還以為是要給我用的呢。雖然聽起來不壞就是了。」Nero看起來真是糟糕透頂：渾身潮紅、小腹灑滿自己闖禍的結果。Dante伸手將它們全拈在指間，放進口中舔舐乾淨；隨後那隻手再度溜進年輕獵人無法合攏的雙腿間，就著但丁還未退出的器官鑽入一根手指。Nero僅僅是輕哼，甚至下意識地分開膝蓋方便他動作。  
「你是認真的？」但丁明知故問，伸手去安撫被開拓到逼近極限的青年。對方滿意地用它磨蹭臉頰，睜開眼試圖聚焦在碰觸他的男人上。

 

※

 

尼祿的手指在床單上刮了一下，隨即意識到自己身在何處。他記得自己睡著前兩名但丁逮住未來的他，然後肯定就開始瘋狂地淫樂了吧。不遠處傳來的聲音證實自己的猜想。然而少年睜開眼睛時依舊被畫面震懾住、無法言語，同時因劇烈的視覺刺激而下腹發麻：Nero彷彿渾身每塊骨頭都被操軟，無力地趴在面前人的肩上；兩名半魔則一前一後、輪流將性器深深送入他腿間，交合處滲出的液體隨肉柱互相摩擦汨汨流下、將床單沾得一蹋糊塗。  
年輕半魔看著幾乎昏死過去的他自己被過度打開和享用，感到恐懼同時腿間卻令他十分羞赧地發熱。確定三人都沒有餘裕注意他，尼祿帶著猶豫摸上自己發紅的硬挺、食指輕佻地劃過頂端。接著用手掌整個包裹、上下摩擦，側著臉將呻吟吐進身下的布料裡面。「嗯……唔……」快感使他夾緊大腿，顧不上有什麼正隨動作自體內溢流出來，半魔的白髮散落床榻、像隻發情的貓般扭動身軀。很舒服，可是一點都不夠；他在內心深處祈禱著誰能來填滿，充實自己發紅滾燙的欲望，最好像未來的他一樣被兩個愛他的男人貫穿，飽脹到再也裝不下為止。想著這些對尼祿的腦袋已經是極限，甚至意識不到自己正因未來的自己快被操到暈厥而興奮。  
「噢，嗨。」突然有個聲音從他頭上傳來：「你在對著我做這種事？認真的？」少年抬頭，Nero迷離又滿足的表情令他嫉妒得怒火中燒，可他又不想對自己生氣，最終只是微微鼓起臉頰，威懾力恰好和眼神中醺人的色欲抵銷。倒是他這麼一開口，兩名但丁都注意到了，屬於他的但丁更伸出手、將他撈進自己臂彎裡。「看樣子你已經準備好再來一場，是不是？」  
尼祿還沒說些什麼，就見但丁往後挪動身體、陰莖自Nero腿間微微痙攣的小口拔出。那兒沒辦法馬上合攏，尼祿僅僅瞄一眼就紅著臉快速轉開、試圖阻止腦海中自己逐漸取代青年被貫穿的幻想。儘管如此，當他感覺臀縫沾上黏意、伴隨背後另一份過高的體溫時依舊發出了顫抖的嗚咽。但丁停下動作，似乎以為那代表著少年初經人事的恐懼。「不夠濕？」  
聞言他握緊了蒼藍色的爪子拼命搖頭：被怎麼對待都好，唯獨不希望停下來。尼祿用手臂撐起下身、主動將臀送向尺寸駭人的大傢伙，直到對方明白、逮住微微發顫的腰拉近自己。「全聽你的，尼祿。」  
才多久的時間，手中這具軀體已經全然習慣自己的入侵。他在自己的腿上扭動、努力往下坐好讓內肉完全吞下一切。但丁在聽到年輕半魔口中的享樂聲時忍不住莞爾：他聽起來真是可愛至極，發出滿足而不知恥的哼聲，爪子捏住惡魔獵人的下巴試圖讓兩人接吻。趁少年還專心於唇舌交纏，但丁朝自己的同體投去眼神，後者摟著Nero讓他順從地趴在過去的叔姪跟前：「來吧，我們剛剛說好的，你要乖乖賠罪。」  
尼祿混沌的腦袋還來不及從被充滿的喜悅中恢復，青年便張開口含住他的前端，一點猶豫都沒有；但丁也不給他餘裕，一個惡狠狠地衝刺直接讓尼祿驚叫出聲，挺直背、暴露潔白完美如石膏像的腰線。「你真美，Kid。」但丁支撐著雙腿發軟的年輕半魔讓他跪在床上，不經意瞄見那雙白裡透紅的腿。他想起在咖啡廳時隔著聖代杯偷窺草莓糖漿與鮮奶油，旁若無人似地瘋狂交歡。  
Nero吸吮吞嚥的表情彷彿正品嘗著珍饈，除去發紅的眼角和被身後惡魔掌控的律動節奏。尼祿畏畏縮縮地將雙手放到他頰側，拿不定要阻止抑或鼓勵他繼續──到底自己是怎麼變得這麼熟練，每一次口腔收縮都讓少年感覺自己快要被硬生生吸乾；而且但丁還在後面將他往更深處頂，令他不知所措。Nero比他更糟一些，除了身體在獲取快感外幾乎無法判斷任何事情，只想要更多、更多和更多。下腹擦在床單上的淺淺刺激或Dante俯身施捨親吻能讓他發抖，尼祿失控的驚呼和同時被兩人侵犯的快感則逼使他不住呻吟。連年輕的自己推攘著他、用破碎的詞句說些什麼他都不在乎，年輕獵人憑同體的支撐在頂撞間抬起左手，快速地用指尖擠壓他的囊袋。尼祿高潮的尖叫聲被但丁吞下大半，青年老早做好準備，僅在剛開始時嗆了半口，一丁點液體被Dante抹去、放在舌尖好整以暇地淺嘗。  
擁抱尼祿的雙手沒有放鬆，少年也明白不會如此簡單就結束。另一雙手虛軟地攬上他的肩膀，睜眼一看是嘴角還帶著白絲的自己。無聲的默契使他們摟緊對方、相互依偎著承受來自身後惡魔的索求。尼祿感覺唇齒爬上他的肩膀，被一口咬下時發出幼貓般無助的哀鳴，徹底失去平日銳爪利齒的形象。  
「我覺得你這次特別緊。」Dante拍了一下青年的臀部，但Nero已經沒有力氣能叫出聲。於是他抬起頭、冷不防吻上最近的尼祿，兩具如出一轍的身體撫摸彼此，一同在被傾注快感時無法承受地瑟瑟發抖。  
尼祿數不清這是第幾次被灌滿，液體甫進入肉腔便滿溢而出、沿著深埋其中的性器浸淫他發紅的腿根。Nero看不出來有沒有意識，他的靈魂似乎被拋到天堂的某處去而永遠迷失。不過Dante一握住他的手，年輕獵人立刻毫不遲疑地反抓住它。

※  
尼祿被白毛巾裹著，如呵護襁褓中的嬰孩般被放回床上。他勾住但丁的肩膀，耍賴般地表示不希望他走。  
「看樣子我們的成年禮有點太刺激了。」男人俯下身在他額際親吻，手掌摸過只剩點點紅印的肩胛。尼祿搖搖頭：「我以為我的生日禮物就是你送我那把刀，雖然它也很棒……」  
浴室門又一次推開，Dante將懷中另一個裹著毛巾的半魔交給尼祿：「喏，你的第三個生日禮物：請你好好地保管他，直到我們洗好。不會太久，我相信你可以勝任。」尼祿將安睡的Nero拉近自己，朝兩名惡魔獵人露出一個疲憊但真誠的笑。但丁們各吻了他左右臉頰，相偕進入浴室。他們淋浴不到十分鐘的時間，回到床側便收穫戀人相擁入眠的情景。  
「你的小鬼霸佔了我的位置。」Dante朝同體投去一眼，後者聳聳肩、爬上屬於他的尼祿身側。Dante不怎麼認真地嘟噥道「我覺得我的權益被忽略了」，鑽入被窩摟緊Nero，嗅聞後者身上與他一樣的洗髮精味道。也許等他們都睡醒，可以再一起去吃頓飯，然後……假如誰提出另一場狂歡，那肯定會是很棒的主意。


	8. Give It A Shot(18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一連串的行程讓DN兩人沒有時間好好相處，替卡普空拍宣傳照之前，尼祿把但丁拉到頂樓。

「你確定嗎？」但丁靠在陽台的死角問，往外看盡是大樓與天際、沒有地面：尼祿湊在他過緊的皮褲前不由分說地用牙齒挑下拉鍊、像餓了幾個世紀般隔著內褲含住半魔的性器；老天爺，這小子的反應就像他一天不喝自己的精液就會渴死。  
「我們快一個禮拜沒有做，你在跑宣傳，我也……」他說，像隻貓般乖巧地舔舐滾燙的硬挺。「我想死這種感覺了，如果現在不給你口一發，等等我一定會硬到昏過去。」  
「停、停、停。」但丁制止他被欲望宰制的腦袋繼續說胡話：「還有十分鐘，等拍完照之後我們回旅館，你想要玩什麼都可以。」惡魔獵人必須承認，他身下的青年在聽得許可時露出的墮落眼神讓他有點擔心。他當然愛著這個臭小子，不過他不確定尼祿從連看他赤裸的胴體都會雙頰發熱、到強拉自己上頂樓然後跪下來扒褲子一氣呵成，算不算好的走向。  
低下頭看著專注於享用自己的青年，由於手套不能弄髒而努力地給他深喉；才吸吮多長時間那雙嘴唇便染上紅色，原本就已經粉嫩異常，現在彷彿抹過胭脂，和自己深紅腫脹的器官幾乎融為一體。但丁這才發現他也忍得夠久，光是看尼祿含著他、用舌頭觸碰其上亂跳的青筋，他就覺得自己快射了。「聽著寶貝，」瞧瞧，他竟然在床上以外的地方這樣叫他：「我不能在要拍照之前射在你臉上，你得全部嚥下去。」  
這崽子竟然做得到，讓但丁不禁懷疑他之前不吞是對顏射有奇怪的癖好。青年舔舔嘴唇，接著將自己的褲頭挑開──「天啊，」但丁失笑：「你竟然這樣就去了，真是嚇人。」  
尼祿從口袋抽出面紙，盡可能將留在底褲上的白液給擦掉。接著他站起身，拉過但丁的手臂就往室內走：「快點，我等不及晚上了。」


	9. Catch-ya Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一次任務中，某個驚慌的神父將馬鞭草粉末撒在尼祿臉上。不久之後，他開始感到不太舒服。  
> 2018年8月28日翻譯成同標題英文，獨立發為一篇。

嚴格來說這稱不上感冒，只是對提煉過的馬鞭草起了排斥反應。尼祿在吸進藥粉後，自然將那個陷入狂亂的神父給從頭到腳好好修理一頓；而但丁依舊笑瞇瞇地伸手，自一旁連連賠罪的修女手上接過傭金。「委屈你了，尼祿。」他在車上聽見少年打第一個噴嚏時真心誠意地這樣說。  
「惡魔都得忍受這種破事嗎？」尼祿帶著鼻音抱怨，沒多久又打出一個噴嚏，憋在嘴巴裡頭像是小動物的低吼。但丁停下來等紅燈，順道從置物箱裡掏出包面紙塞過去：「看種類。女巫養的魔寵不敢靠近馬鞭草，低階的惡魔會覺得痛或癢，至於我……第一次碰到的時候鼻塞了兩天。」  
年輕半魔擤完鼻水，打開車窗把紙團砸向路邊。但丁不滿地抱怨半聲，又顧忌著臭小子正在氣頭上，不敢和他多拌嘴。於是他講起自己過去的糗事，試圖逗少年開心。  
「我第一次被馬鞭草害到是在買東西的時候，女巫的學徒給我亂吃點心我就吃了──因為看起來真的很好吃嘛，別這樣翻我白眼。那些小甜餅上灑有馬鞭草粉末，回到Devil May Cry時我只覺得喉嚨怪怪的，隔天就開始說不出話外加打噴嚏。」  
「你只吃進了一點點，而且還是你自找的。」鼻音柔軟得令人感覺不出字句中有要把這個老混蛋狠狠教訓一頓的意思，但丁舉起單手作投降貌，繼續開車。尼祿則思考著該從哪裡弄來馬鞭草粉，讓自己耳根子清淨上幾天。想著想著他打了個呵欠，為了早點康復以惡整這個不知恥的老變態，他決定小睡一會兒。

※

……尼祿……

冰涼的手碰著他的臉頰。不，那不是冰冷，而像被滾水麻痺觸覺而產生的寒意。少年無意識地磨蹭那隻手，將自己縮成一團。「好冷。」他抱怨。「又不熱，為什麼要開空調？」但丁的氣息噴在他額頂：「是你在發燒，小子。我們到家了，得趕快把你塞進被子裡；我去弄點東西讓你吃。」少年將臉頰埋進熱源裡，自然而然在被抬起時往對方懷中靠攏。但丁走到門口時，馬鞭草對惡魔的毒性開始讓他鼻塞，尼祿張開殷紅的雙唇、試圖吸進多一點空氣，也聞到自己身上全是泥土和藥草瓶罐的刺鼻味道。「我想洗澡。」  
熱水很舒服，他站在水幕中將汗味及污垢一併洗去、再像降世的天使般裹著白毛巾自然而然窩進男人懷中。低燒讓他迷迷糊糊，尼祿不是很確定但丁在趁機吻他的腳趾或腳背；那傢伙逮到機會就老想多碰碰自己平日包裹在褲管中的雙足，罔顧年輕半魔常抱怨這樣很變態。作為報復，他想碰觸那個不知羞恥的男人的嘴，突然想起人類之間會傳染感冒而放棄。  
安撫了他一會，但丁將他擱在被窩裡側躺著。尼祿磨蹭起枕頭上自己留下的氣味，混雜著一點點但丁特有、辛辣又銷魂的賀爾蒙。  
他回來了，捧著個瓷碗。尼祿往裡面望一眼：似乎是牛奶，他從枕頭裡露出臉、往後挪了幾下好讓自己倚著枕頭半臥起來。「給我。」他努力抵抗著鼻塞擠出兩個字。但丁只是笑了幾聲，並沒有把他的話當真：「果然病人都不喜歡乖乖躺著。」  
少年張開嘴含住湯匙，吞嚥時喉結微微滾動。但丁猜想他剛剛肯定打了個大呵欠，眼睛水汪汪地蒙著一層薄霧。液體融進他濕潤粉嫩的嘴唇裡，神情雖專注又十分放鬆，像隻挨著母親渴求哺餵的小奶貓。  
喝乾一匙後，尼祿伸出舌頭舔舔上唇，爪子握住但丁舀牛奶的手腕。他又餵了他一匙，少年看著他的表情始終帶著迷離、信任和難以察覺的依賴。年長半魔的臉上漾開笑：這還是他第一次照料自己以外的人，而且沒有搞砸。就這樣一來一往，小崽子非常捧場、一口一口喝乾他加熱過的牛奶。放下碗，他鬼使神差地出手揉搓尼祿蓬亂的白髮，觸感非常好；少年似乎比他還要享受摸頭，眼皮幾乎就要在情人的安撫下闔起來。  
真是可愛，但丁心想；不過要是這孩子每天都肆無忌憚地向他撒嬌，恐怕是吃錯什麼藥，或者被惡魔詛咒了。他湊上前，親吻帶著奶香味的嘴，尼祿先是下意識地服從、隨即想到什麼似地怔住，開始推拒。但丁不管，舌頭逕自滑入他黏糊的口腔輕輕舔舐、熱牛奶殘餘的絲絲微甜令人難以停下。  
少年終於找到力氣推開他，但丁立刻露出可憐兮兮的表情，大有逐臣棄婦那麼委屈：「你在車上瞪我的表情，看起來就像希望我也感冒一樣；現在我想和你一起感冒，又不准我這麼做。」語罷，男人饒富興味地捻著下巴、欣賞情人逐漸染作白粉的臉龐，以及尼祿發覺自己臉紅後，如何迅速捲起被子翻過身。

不得不承認，被摟抱、受照顧，把一切託付給面前這個不修邊幅的老混蛋，在他心裡如火柴搽起一絲溫橙焰花，胸口如氣球受熱、又鼓又脹。絕對不可能是因為什麼詭異的情懷或什麼依賴，他沒有這種想法，半點都沒有。全都是那傢伙自作主張。看，他又自己滑進身後的被單裡，不知道在盤算什麼。  
尼祿在心裡無止盡地碎念，甚至連但丁伸出手摟抱他的腰都沒有反應。後背貼著炙人的體溫和心搏，手指不安分地摩擦著他的小腹，少年在熟悉的氣味簇擁下閉起眼睛。


	10. Are You Ready For A Miracle?(18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁始終搞不清楚，好好的跨年夜怎麼會演變成他被情人訓斥的現況。

人多到沒有辦法外送，店員在電話裡這麼告訴他們。兩個身影走在街上，一個戴著兜帽，比較高的另一個戴著紅毛線帽外加奇怪的草莓耳罩。「我下次也來買連帽衫，愈厚愈好。」但丁抿著嘴，試圖用耐力抵禦寒風打在脖頸上的痛苦。不用多久，尼祿的圍巾便全堆在他兩肩。  
「Fortuna也過新年嗎？」  
「不像這樣。我記得的新年都在禮拜堂裡坐著。」  
「聽起來一點也不有趣。」年長的男人又縮了縮。尼祿知道但丁絕不放過任何找樂子的機會──可是他怕冷。今早的小雨讓氣溫又下降了好幾度，半魔現在最想做的肯定只有窩進暖氣房、裹上三層毯子外加一杯熱巧克力，然後摟著情人看遊戲直播跨年。他現在設想的一切其實都是未來式，只要披薩和炸雞拿到手（家裡有熱巧克力）就會變成現在式；尼祿期待的事情也會變成現在式。想到這裡，他不禁興奮地舔了舔上唇。

拿到食物，人也變多了。群眾聚集在市中心，半魔們能在其中瞥見一些偽裝成人、相偕歡慶的小精怪，看起來完全沉浸在迎來新年的快樂中。  
兩人停下腳步，已經有煙火在夜空中爭先恐後地綻放。但丁聽到那些小傢伙驚訝得又叫又跳，轉頭準備去調侃幾下尼祿。  
青年站在那裏，同樣盯著煙火。他的眼睛裡映出一朵大的桃色、再來是倏忽即逝的金閃、銀白，從那裏面但丁看見了花火閃耀於藍天的奇蹟。又一朵更大更俗豔的紅映在尼祿的虹膜上，男人有種衝動想要吻他，在整個廣場的陌生人眼前宣告他就是該被擁戴的希望。可是他又希望尼祿只屬於自己，青年在懷抱中半闔的睫毛、雙唇紅潤似胭脂，在另一雙手的碰觸下腰腹也染成相同的顏色──他猛地給自己一個巴掌，因為手套太厚而感覺不到痛；他才剛打定主意，不要在新年的第一天就把情人折騰得下不了床。  
「但丁？」尼祿偏著頭呼喚他。惡魔獵人將留給他的那隻手伸過去，繞過他的手腕內側牽住他。「我們回家。」

但丁鼓起勇氣，隔著帽緣吻了他的額頭。

※

「我不介意你在大庭廣眾之下親我。」尼祿舔著嘴角最後一點起司絲說。但丁沒有回答，將頭仰起十度灌下一口啤酒，沒好氣地埋怨：當然不介意，你在廣場上的表情擺明了希望我快點對你做些什麼。  
所幸熱巧克力起到了催眠的作用，和但丁一起裹著三條毯子的青年雙眼開開合合。見狀年長的半魔闔上筆電，就著情人的坐姿把他舉起抱進臥室。  
「你很累了，睡吧。」尼祿的身體非常溫暖，在他懷裡扭動著想要抗議；半魔伸手去按壓他的腰，青年發出最後一點貓被逮住尾巴的嚶嚀聲，縮在他懷裡不動。如果他們的跨年夜就這樣結束，應該會很順利的。然而，但丁當天中午被掛上寫著「我無視我姪子說"F*ck me Daddy"的請求，自己射了就不幫他弄出來，並觀賞他像隻發情的貓一樣自己解決」的牌子時，他開始覺得自己麻煩大了。其實事情沒有那麼嚴重，只是醒來後被精力充沛的小貓壓著，但丁知道他肯定是憋不下去便讓他如願。然而就如但丁在前一晚所想的：他不打算讓尼祿的新年第一天在床上度過，於是宣告派對提早結束。

尼祿自然沒這麼安分，但丁淋浴時竟然又聽到他放浪的叫床聲，硬生生從他還精神的傢伙裡撩出一發來。氣急敗壞地步出浴室，只見那崽子發抖的左手裡握著黑色矽膠質的玩意，右手一片空蕩，顯然是放棄了自擼。但丁好氣又好笑，替他清理時不免有點故意，猜想尼祿就是從這時開始記仇的。

那麼處罰是什麼呢？但丁進門時就看到了：一份清單。上面寫的盡是些肉麻內容：今年我會和我的情人好好相處、不會只吃披薩過日子、適度地整理房間……等等等等，就等尼祿把它完成。雖然他不很確定這些已經是現在進行式的  
內容再念一次有什麼用？害怕它變成過去式嗎？  
但丁只看見了未來式：他會把清單上的一切都唸出來，然後實行它們。尼祿可能會因為他看起來一點都不尷尬而惱羞成怒地揍他，那也沒關係。


	11. Santa Is Coming(18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼祿Dom和sub但丁！  
> 想試著反轉一下Sub如果是Top會怎麼樣，結果還蠻不錯的（雖然尼祿可能不這麼想）。

尼祿不緊不慢地吻著面前這頭野獸──用紅綠鑲金緞帶蒙住雙眼、被Devil Breaker的紅線牢牢綁起四肢跪在他眼前。但丁乖巧地任他擺布，雙唇飢渴吸吮如在酷暑中汲取甘泉──現在可是冬天啊，尼祿一邊嗤笑一邊給予更多獎賞。  
這個主意是但丁出的：「把自己當作禮物送給你」，聽起來多麼浪漫；於是尼祿順理成章地加上一些條件，那傢伙不疑有他答應，便成了現在這個局面。男人因拂過肌膚的雙手不住扭動、牽引項圈上銀色小牌；青年伸出手抓住它，連帶捏緊底下窸窣作響的白鐵鍊子。那上面還沾著些黏稠，大概是剛剛讓但丁給他口時順著頰側滴落的。  
「做得很好，但丁。」他稱讚：「你很快就能得到你想要的獎品……」年輕半魔褪去長褲，一條細線隨著他的動作搖晃。若但丁看得見，會說那像魅魔纖長勾人的尾巴：「只要再做最後一件事就好：抓著這個。」  
但丁順從地接過，尼祿滿意地往後挪一些，欣賞對方如何因他的命令硬得一蹋糊塗。如果只有他因為克制著欲望而難受，未免也太不公平……為什麼他做為施令者卻更像是受虐者？還來不及多想，尼祿感覺體內一抽、電線連著濕漉漉的跳蛋滑出臀縫，他努力捂緊嘴試圖不在粗魯的拉扯下歡愉地叫出聲。  
但丁捏著那東西跪在原地，遲遲沒有動作，親吻過而發腫的嘴唇一開一合。犯規，你竟然背著我用這種東西。尼祿猜想他的意思是這樣，正是自己所希望的；於是青年肆無忌憚地挨近，調整姿勢以坐到恰好能被貫穿的位置：「你做到了，但丁。現在我准許你進來。」

尼祿的第一個和最後一個念頭是：糟糕，或許會上癮。  
體內因過猛的入侵不斷抽搐，他甚至抓不緊鐵鍊，任其落在地上。但丁遵守著遊戲規則，沒有突破束縛，卻讓尼祿覺得自己幾乎就要被他的腰力給頂壞。當然他自己也追隨著律動求歡，甚至纏絞但丁的性器讓男人不安分地咆哮。  
「你想要什麼，但丁？」尼祿竭力不讓問句被洩出口的呻吟打斷，他覺得自己有點太過興奮，而且不知是不是錯覺，但丁變得更熱更硬、每次重新進入都像被釘在烙鐵上受罰的奴俾。想到這裡，他更加難以忍受──讓他來主導性愛根本是酷刑，克制著肉欲去命令別人，而不是獲得滿足。無論但丁說了什麼他都沒聽進去，尼祿解開他的束縛、混亂不堪地下命令，可能只講出幾個破碎的詞但沒有關係，只要但丁聽懂了，他就能獲得更多快感。  
他被放在床上、以熟悉的姿勢掰開雙腿。幾乎在但丁插進他裡面的同一時間，尼祿就失去思考能力。

 

醒來時雙腿根本合不上，下腹一陣一陣地發脹和疼。一隻手擱在他腰上輕輕地按壓和觸碰，尼祿試著去握它，很快便與其十指緊扣。  
「我們不能每次都這樣玩，尼祿。」他頭頂傳來但丁的聲音：「你剛剛簡直像是靈魂被抽空一樣，嚇的我差點就軟了。」  
「如果你真覺得那麼愧疚，那就該把我操到連走都走不動為止。」尼祿閉上眼嘟噥。「為了處理平安夜的惡魔，我們甚至連飯都沒一起吃。*」  
男人擠了擠他的手背示意他別太過份，還沒來得及教訓這個欲求不滿的小子，他就因為情欲過後的滿足而睡著了。

*西方世界觀中，萬聖節是鬼門開的日子。聖誕節期間則是陰陽交界變薄弱的時段，因此同樣會有惡靈從冥界來到人間。


	12. Yes Or No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4Dante/4Nero  
> 朋友的設定，但丁在四代時間點一年前就將尼祿帶回家養。  
> 有拉燈情節注意。

少年縮在雙人床裡，抱著一個全白、寫著大大NO紅字的抱枕，五官像橘子蒂頭般皺在一塊。另一個年紀稍長的男人跨膝上床，在他身邊躺下：「尼祿？真的連抱一下都不可以嗎？」尼祿瞪著他，讓那個被擠扁的小布團替自己回答。  
但丁不會強迫他，於是老實地裹著棉被閉上眼。

被他從Fortuna帶回來的少年從一開始凶狠默默地幫忙整理屋子，到不小心倚著但丁的肩膀睡著，男人費了從沒有過的苦心去照料尼祿。他只期望能讓尼祿在這世界上有個最起碼能夠相信倚賴的對象，結果卻和他想像的有些不同。也許尼祿從束縛中解放的那一刻就有這種想法，而但丁直到一年過去都沒察覺。  
他的愚蠢逼迫那小子不得不拽著他的領子大吼大叫，捅破薄薄的紙牆後再像小貓般垂著尾巴躲進房間裡。但丁在房門關上的最後一刻看見他的眼神，受傷、充滿著被拋棄的恐懼。他跟進房間，看到被褥裡鼓起一大團人形時勉強忍住笑，把整團棉被全部抱進懷裡。  
被子蠕動幾下，從黑不見底的深處冒出一張臉，紅著眼睛半句話也不說。他們維持同樣的姿勢不知過了多久，但丁讓懷裡不再抽鼻子的少年裹著被單坐在床邊，去熱了兩杯牛奶回來。胃袋和身體都煨暖，尼祿看上去便好了很多，至少不顯得那麼可憐兮兮。但丁握著他的手帶進浴室，兩人擠在不大的洗手台前刷牙，肩膀幾乎靠在一起。  
躺在床上，尼祿把臉轉過去，男人自後方把他攬進懷裡、右手摸索著找到他的左手，指尖滑入指縫之間相扣。少年沒有掙扎、也沒有拒絕。  
三天後，不明所以的但丁被尼祿壓在同一張床上，臭小鬼不知從哪翻出他的套子叼在嘴上，蹩腳地試圖與他肌膚相親。年長的男人差點沒被他嚇到心臟病發，好不容易才脫身立刻抓住少年開始盤問。  
「你到底在想什麼？」但丁伸手抽出他口中的包裝扔到一邊，尼祿原本就異常艷紅的雙唇因為使力而發腫，看起來更加柔軟。確實非常誘人，但丁卻不敢想像他在自己眼前赤裸地展示身體、享受情欲；然而尼祿的意思又非常明顯，男人不相信他會做出違心之舉。  
果然，尼祿低下頭囁嚅：「我想要你，想要得不得了。」他的手指抓緊床單，跪坐在但丁眼前不知如何是好。後者伸出手撥順他翹起的髮尾，說：「我也是。也許我們該來想個辦法。」

這就是Yes/No抱枕進入小窩的始末。尼祿第一次出示Yes那面時發生的事情只剩破碎的印象，湧上來的除了夜燈鵝黃的微光、還有體熱和快感，等他找回理智時已經四肢無力、像塊被海潮撥上岸的浮木般癱在床上。一雙手撈起他、用熱毛巾緩慢地擦拭胸口及腹部。  
「但丁。」他的嗓子已經將這個名字給喊啞了，卻仍不肯罷休，痠軟的身體試圖與情人更加貼近。然而但丁一輕輕將他按回床鋪，便再也沒有力氣、合起眼皮的表情寫滿安然富足。  
現在，尼祿學會用抱枕反過來對付他了。明明就和自己一樣飢渴，卻為了賭氣拼命忍耐、甚至寧可蹭著他的衣服也不願意碰近在咫尺的但丁一下。好比今天帶尼祿出去，為了在情人活動中拿到草莓蛋糕兌換券，他不顧崽子扭捏的表現當眾親他。有人在他們身邊歡呼、有人欣喜地尖叫，似乎有人拿起手機拍下這一刻，尼祿稍顯驚慌地縮在他身邊，但丁則摟著尼祿、讓視線全都朝自己射來。此舉果然惹怒了情人，儘管但丁總希望他知道自己值得被愛和祝福，依舊不該讓尼祿感到害怕。想到這裡他嘆了口氣，準備向身邊惱怒的年輕男孩道歉。  
「我不應該對你生氣的。」尼祿突然嘟噥。但丁愣了一下，把他翻過來面對自己：「我以為是我該向你道歉，尼祿。怎麼回事？」  
手上依舊抱著抱枕NO的那面，尼祿在夜燈下的表情被燈光暈得柔軟。「我不知道。我們在那裏時我其實覺得有點高興，可是我又覺得……」  
剩下的話淹沒在迷霧之中，但丁竟然聽著他細柔的聲音就這麼睡了過去。

隔天醒來，但丁看清眼前的景象後忍不住輕笑出聲。尼祿在睡夢中翻身、縮進他的懷裡，腦袋下墊著抱枕，隱約能看到es兩字在他的髮絲間若隱若現。但丁用鼻翼磨蹭幾下尼祿的鼻尖，一手自衣襬附近滑入布料、指甲輕輕刮過底下的肌膚。尼祿發出昏沉的哼唧聲，迷濛地瞄了面前的臉龐一眼：「你在做什麼？」  
「問我之前，看看你自己做了什麼吧。」男人讓他看清枕頭上的Yes之後，毫不憐惜地啃咬起少年的脖頸，尼祿用力喘了一口抱緊他、雙腿自然而然纏住但丁的腰。「等等──我不是那個意思──」


	13. Watch Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5Dante/5Nero，Dante是一名駭客，而Nero是普通的大學生（碩士算大學生？）  
> WatchdogsAU，地點選在舊金山，場景與WD2類似。

舊金山的冬天真是糟糕到不能更糟。尼祿的外衣防水，所以他自作聰明地不帶傘出門；回到住處時夾克盡忠職守地替他擋下了傾盆大雨，往下滴著透明的水珠，尼祿的髮絲也被打濕成如陰天的暗灰色。他冒冒失失地跑過街角，眼睛卻沒有錯過落到地上的一朵灰雲──一個男人。一個頹廢地坐在那兒任雨滴侵蝕的男人。  
尼祿咬了咬嘴唇：舊金山不是沒有遊民，他不確定靠近之後會怎麼樣。就在這時對方抬起頭來，一雙天青躲在無止盡的沁流間稍縱即逝。青年停下腳步，然後邁開，又收回來。接著他看向手上幾乎要糊掉的褐皮紙袋，走到對方眼前問：「嘿。你喜歡草莓麵包嗎？」

※

那傢伙從浴室裡走出來，穿著尼祿買錯尺碼的四角褲。將身上的汙垢洗淨之後，這男人的外表竟然沒有尼祿能挑剔的地方……就連鬍渣都徒增他迷人的風采，如果換作自己，只怕會被說不修邊幅。  
紙袋在回程就被雨水浸破，他直接將它撕開、從中拿出麵包交給那人。男人兩口便把它吞了下去，長瀏海下的眼睛亮晶晶地繼續看著他。尼祿搖搖頭，又給他一個，接著起身去洗澡。  
老爸如果知道他把租來的房子借給遊民住，肯定會很不爽。可是尼祿很確定這傢伙非比尋常，畢竟普通人不會把別人原本全滿的洗髮精直接用掉五分之一；就算他的頭髮比尼祿長，還是不成比例。青年用肥皂抹過身體時，懊惱地捏把自己的腰，他昨天還因為健身長了點肌肉就沾沾自喜，今天看到那男人的身材讓他有種被羞辱的挫敗感。等他慢吞吞地洗完回到客廳，那裡已經傳來陣陣鼾聲。  
尼祿從櫃子裡搬出毛毯時打了個大噴嚏，但那男人依舊睡得香甜；他一定非常累，尼祿想起期中考時不眠不休的自己，心中油然升起同情。打個呵欠，他轉頭準備洗漱、上床睡覺。

 

「喂？」天光初清，但丁惺忪地臥在沙發上、接起手機。  
『蕾蒂還以為你死了，結果你在她準備訂披薩慶祝的前十秒鐘傳訊息來。需要什麼幫助嗎？』  
「目前不需要，我傳訊息只是想阻止她開『沒有但丁紀念日』派對而已。」但丁在沙發上伸展筋骨。現在是早上六點半，把他帶回來的臭小子還在呼呼大睡，自己則因為睡不慣早早就醒。「該死的維吉爾，下次我要把他的公司電視全部調成地理頻道。」  
『我覺得這招沒有用。上次你調成卡通，結果他在當天直接替每個娛樂室各採購一台Nintendo Switch；這次可能會買PS4吧，反正不痛不癢就是了，再說你也玩不到。』  
但丁被崔西這句反諷逼得無語，索性站起身、一邊和她東扯西扯一邊打開小冰箱。「現在的小鬼都不好好吃飯。」他咕噥。  
『這種教訓竟然是出自於只吃披薩和草莓聖代的糟老頭。』崔西笑。

 

※

 

尼祿被清脆的盤子聲響叩醒意識，接著食物的香味誘使他翻過身。他的新房客肯定先他一步起來找食物了，青年無視肚子開始發難，把臉埋進枕頭裡。他維持著這個姿勢好一陣子，直到踱步聲由遠而近、停在他的臥室門口。尼祿睜開一隻眼睛，光線勾勒出那男人令人嫉妒的均衡輪廓。  
「你餓嗎，Kid？」尼祿看不見他的表情，可他很確定男人在笑。他的口音和說話方式都不像是無家可歸的人，充滿自信、快樂和溫柔。尼祿的父親也擁有這些，千真萬確然而展現不出；他猜想自己會把這兩人聯想在一起，可能不只是出於年紀相仿。  
青年縮在被窩裡坐起身，把睡亂的頭髮撥順。男人似乎只是來叫他起床，見目的已經達成便轉頭離開，讓尼祿看清銀髮間傾瀉下溫潤的光澤。  
他快速地梳洗完畢來到客廳，男人正慢吞吞地攪著咖啡，旁邊散著兩包三合一咖啡粉的包裝。尼祿正想著要過去幫忙，無意間又瞄到對方只著四角褲露出的結實背肌，嫌惡地努努嘴走了。餐桌上放著兩個素白盤子，其一只剩下些食物殘渣，另一個擺著兩片法式吐司。蛋汁裹得很均勻、發出誘人的焦香。  
「你的冰箱裡就只有這些東西，要是有點番茄和黃瓜的話肯定會更棒。」男人背對著他，發出貓兒打呼嚕似的柔軟聲音；「啊，別誤會，剛剛那不是葷話，真的不是。」尼祿用叉子戳戳吐司金黃色的表面，它發出清脆的聲音裂成兩半，接著觸碰到青年艷紅的唇。  
「吶，咖啡。」馬克杯口有一個紅色櫻桃的圖案，正對著尼祿放在他左手可及處，就像在炫耀泡咖啡的人對杯子多麼挑剔。尼祿忍不住笑：「不過是三合一咖啡，有必要這樣嗎？」空氣凝結了幾秒鐘，對方在時間解凍後艱難地開口：「我以為你的舌頭被貓咬掉了。」  
「真要說起來，是你的錯。我連你的名字都不知道，還是我應該叫你『老頭子』？」  
男人端著杯子靠過來，語氣柔軟得像對情人撒嬌：「我也不知道你的名字啊，Kid。好吧，再這樣爭論下去也沒有用，我就勉為其難地開個頭：但丁。」  
「你是神曲的那個但丁？正巧，我是羅馬暴君的那個尼祿。」尼祿咕嘟一聲嚥下嘴裡的食物。但丁失笑，似有若無地貼近青年：「殿下，您對早膳還滿意嗎？」  
「回去寫你的稿吧，書呆。」尼祿揮揮手，大有要他退下的意思。男人輕笑卻沒有移動，而是認真盯著他的臉龐。世界又一次凍結，只留尼祿細小的咀嚼聲，以及他難以察覺，陽光留下的軌跡隨時間移動到睫毛、忙於咀嚼的雙脣和指尖。  
年長的男人去裝了杯水回來，邊喝邊問：「你塗了唇膏嗎？」這次他站直了，沒有再靠近。尼祿抬頭奇怪地看他一眼，叼著吐司搖頭；但丁就站在那兒等到他吃完，端著兩個盤子去水槽。  
但丁放下空杯吐吐舌；尼祿注意到了，看來他並不喜歡三合一咖啡粉。「你打算讓我在這裡待多久？」  
「一個月……找個暫時落腳的地方不難吧？」聞言男人大笑，青年頓時覺得自己的好意被糟蹋。「但丁，這是我的房子。我如果改變主意，現在就會一腳把你踢出去。」  
男人接過他洗好的盤子擺在碗架上：「可是你不會，你臉上明明白白地寫著你擔心我。如果你是沒有同情心的冷血動物，我不可能有站在這房子裡的機會。」青年低頭將叉子的每一根叉齒都洗淨，咕噥：「那倒是沒錯。」  
「放心，我沒有寄生在別人家的怪癖。『殿下』說一個月，就是一個月。」  
尼祿搪塞著表示他同意，雙手輕輕地握成拳又放開。「講好了是吧？我要去做作業。」在但丁能反應過來之前他沒骨氣地鑽回房間、喀一聲合起門扉。

但丁從整袋三合一咖啡包的深處抓出手機，接起來就問：「妳覺得他怎麼樣？」  
『如果光聽聲音，挺可愛的。』翠西回答。『至於你要我查的事情也有結果了：現在那幫人還在你的屋子附近像狗一樣不死心地翻土，應該是找不著什麼，你就在那裏歇歇、放個假吧。』  
「就這麼辦。Adios, ma’ am.」但丁不給同伴任何回話的機會，直接把手機給關機。雖然聯絡時談話談得非常輕鬆，他倆也明白對手正用一切可能的管道追緝但丁；要是穿幫，別說是他們，甚至包含房間裡那個什麼都不懂的傻男孩都在劫難逃。  
如果那種事情發生，Kid一定會討厭我的。男人在心中低語，將手機收起來的同一刻尼祿的房門恰好打開。「怎麼了？就算付我錢，我也不會突然開竅、幫你解微積分或化學式，別對我抱太大的期待。」  
青年把一大團布料砸在他臉上作為回應，但丁接住那幾團亂七八糟的東西抖開，發現那是衣服。青年又溜進房間，這回帶著筆電出來：「我爸的衣服，給你湊合著穿。」  
「你善良得讓我現在就想好好回報你。」但丁打趣地說，然而他的恩人完全不領情。套上棉衫，男人原本期待上面會寫一些愚蠢的炫耀諸如「年度最佳老爸」或「→世界上最棒的兒子」等等，沒想到是純粹素色的黑棉質長袖，合身而且舒適。「尼祿，為什麼你爸不穿這件衣服？」  
青年打字的雙手停下，突然湊到他身邊扯起他的領口；有一瞬間但丁不小心想歪，以為自己真的要回報這小子時耳邊傳來細細的叮噹聲響。他低頭去看：上衣的圓領襟口、靠左胸附近有一個銀色貓形的可愛領針，連著鍊子一擺一盪。  
「他買了之後才發現這個。」尼祿毫無自覺，他已經在但丁伸手可及的範圍裡。只要但丁稍微伸出左手就能摟住他的腰；然而男人選擇用右手輕輕把他撥開，心裡的惡魔在叫囂，要他現在就吃了這孩子──甚至不是孩子，這增加了幾分引領他墮入地獄的誘因。但丁狠狠掐一把自己的大腿，狼狽地逃進浴室。

 

尼祿捏著自己通紅的耳朵，直到感覺不再發熱才繼續敲打鍵盤。剛剛尷尬的情景讓他想念起以成年禮之名壯烈犧牲的瀏海，要是它們還在至少能擋去一些尷尬。  
他以為被撿回來的那個男人就令他難以承受，然而但丁一穿上那件衣物，簡直要讓尼祿發狂：他從沒見過這麼完美的身體，比雜誌上任何男模特兒都吸引他的雙眼。青年的視線幾乎要隔著衣服畫出那具胴體的輪廓，但丁一舉起手他就知道底下的肌肉如何收縮舒張；他想移開眼睛，卻又被亮晃晃的領針給奪去理智，不自覺地想靠近和感覺那具身體。最終尼祿用一個牽強的藉口，突破他們之間微妙平衡的禮貌距離；他可以很明顯地感覺但丁身形停滯，似乎被突如其來的舉動嚇到。  
原本男人身上盡是汗水和汙泥的氣味，用過他的洗髮精、穿上他衣櫃裡擺了將近半年的衣服之後聞起來就像他屋內的一份子。尼祿本能地安心下來、認為他是自己的所有物，隨即意識到這想法意味著什麼而怯懦地想縮回去，而但丁也順勢把他推開。  
「我去弄幾件衣服回來。不會太久，順便帶午餐。」他背後傳來男人的聲音，輕鬆寫意但沒有稍早的溫和。尼祿隨便應了聲，待門關上便扯起領子、將臉整個埋進布料中企圖忘掉剛剛發生的一切。

 

蕾蒂扯著嘴角勉強聽完但丁結束最後一句，才開始拍著桌子大笑。  
「妳真的很無情，蕾蒂。」但丁癟起嘴表示抗議，翠西則遞給他披薩的盒子，好讓他拿一片。蕾蒂舉起存有斯巴達之刃的隨身碟，伸長手臂將它塞給但丁：「如果我真的很無情，我是會把它留在現場給你惹麻煩的。幸好Kalina Ann當天正需要做點測試，你才沒有倒大楣。」  
「我父母說，妳的母親持有她時已經是舊金山地下最搶手的傭兵。現在她看起來就像一整座軍火庫。」但丁將斯巴達之刃連同夾鏈袋收起；雖然名字聽起來不容小覷，但它僅僅是一系列由傳奇駭客斯巴達製作的模組，若是除去這個稱號可能就沒那麼有價值。翠西將手指上的醬料先舔乾淨後去抽面紙，接著打開化妝鏡補口紅。這個女人在輩分上是但丁的阿姨、母親的姊妹，然而年紀卻大不了多少，相較下來不修邊幅的但丁看上去更為滄桑。儘管天分差了斯巴達和伊娃那麼一點，仍能在他們夫妻退隱後繼續活躍；翠西對環境的適應和判斷能力弭補了不完美。以她為首的三人小隊叫作D!vine，外人粗淺地稱他們為Infer、Purisio 和 Parady，然而他們以歷史上的名作《神曲》為發想這件事是由斯巴達首創；但丁、蕾蒂和翠西僅僅是接替了前代的三位成員。  
「那傢伙有說什麼時候會把條子趕走嗎？」但丁玩著銀色的貓咪領針問：「雖然偶爾和別人一起住也不壞，可是久了就礙手礙腳。」聞言蕾蒂又開始吃吃偷笑，翠西則正經地回答：「我問過，我甚至告訴Oni你搞不好昨晚就被逮捕了。可是他說：『這世界上只有他不知道逃獄以外的收尾方法』，然後體貼地幫我們訂了一個披薩，還告誡我們如果你出來了，不准分你吃。」  
「那傢伙瘋了嗎？」但丁不可置信地怒睜雙眼：「我以為Oni卸下Infer的職務後會對接班人好一點，看樣子是大錯特錯。算了，我小時候好像咬過他的手，就當作還人情吧。」他剛往後躺，又彈起來：「不對，他為什麼這麼悠哉？我被逮捕，他遲早會被查緝。」  
「但丁，你又沒有認真聽翠西彙報了。」蕾蒂忍下一聲笑好向他解釋：「那家公司雖然是目標，不過裡面有些東西最好不要動，結果你……」  
「我就只是動到了一點點──」  
「你燒了人家的伺服器，害Oni要從公文裡抽出頭來、額外花力氣去善後。他很生氣，不想幫你。懂了沒？」翠西直截了當地斷絕他的辯解。但丁嘟著嘴轉身，一屁股在電視前坐下。  
「再告訴你最後一件事：我跟翠西把惡靈古堡2Remake通關了。全部，最高難度。」蕾蒂從遠方丟來一句，差點讓但丁把搖桿砸在沙發上。男人沒再搭理他的夥伴們，急急踱步離開據點；現在帶午餐回去給那個小鬼，至少還會得到一點感激。

 

※

 

沒想到尼祿這麼喜歡吃通心粉。但丁只是去買了他常吃的義大利麵，誰知道這小子看著他吃到膩了的肉醬通心粉竟然雙眼放光，原本就異常艷紅的嘴唇被他舔舐得多了一層水嫩，讓但丁想起他曾經餵過的流浪貓。電腦被擱在桌上，因食物到來而被冷落；尼祿含著叉子，突然問：「你早上去了哪裡？」  
「我去買衣服之前聯絡上我朋友了──」他故意停下來看一眼青年的反應，尼祿看來有點訝異，眼神裡似乎還混合著幾不可見的失望，但丁便得意地繼續說下去：「──結果沒有人願意收留我。唉……」  
「又沒有要立刻趕你走。就算一個月到了，如果你拿出租金來也不是不能借你住。」尼祿一聽，又好整以暇地繼續嚼食。他握著叉子忙不迭地將通心粉送入口中，睫毛輕輕合起以專心品味口中的食物；看起來不像任何一個但丁認識的同齡男孩，尼祿成熟而且足夠高貴。那讓他想起了Oni，非但不感到高興，更因為感情投射而對尼祿沒來由地不滿。儘管青年良好的餐桌禮儀理應值得誇讚，但他不由得想作弄一下面前這個小崽子出氣；人就是這樣挑軟柿子捏的生物，男人替自己找完合情合理的藉口，便蹭到年輕人身邊。  
果不其然，尼祿如臨大敵地把食物拿開：「喂、喂、喂。午餐是你帶回來的沒錯，可我有付錢。」但丁不答，大有要湊上前直接叼走一管麵的意思。青年看起來有些不知所措，表情令男人想起第一次任務時曾闖進民宅，迫不得已弄昏了一個嚇呆的小孩。  
「我對吃你的口水沒興趣。聽說我沒地方住，你好像很高興？」  
「我為什麼會高興？」呵，說謊。但丁一眼看穿這小子，反駁同時雙頰開始泛紅：「何況房子又不難找，上網隨便查應該都有一大堆招租……」  
「我不太懂那種年輕人的玩意。」  
「啥？」尼祿一下子瞪大亮晶晶的藍眼珠。但丁捂了一下心口，發誓這小子看起來就像剛自哪幅洛可可風格的繪畫中走到現實裡。學太久程式讓他的思考變成一直線，也不認為自己擅長說謊到哪裡去，然而尼祿的表情給了但丁動力。如果是因為這小子，或許可以……  
「我說我不會用電腦上網。」但丁意識到，在心裡將「用電腦上網」替換成「和自己的同事鬥嘴」或「吃下有橄欖的披薩」後非常容易，於是他大膽地繼續說下去：「我也不太會用智慧手機……年輕時候只顧著玩掀蓋手機，根本就不知道這個要怎麼用。」  
尼祿不可置信地盯著他半晌，突然明白了什麼似地，露出複雜的表情。但丁從那裏頭看出了鄙視，氣得想猛掐這小子。男人捏著下頦看年輕人又插起一管麵，開始想要講大腦資料庫中哪個令人噴飯的笑話好讓他出糗。Hardcore跟hardcode的雙關聽起來不錯，但是震懾力不知道夠不夠。還是選比較蠢的老套笑話？忽然一隻手捏住男人密布鬍渣的下巴，但丁瞬間想到某個跟刮鬍刀有關的笑話卻沒來得及說，一口麵混著肉醬便塞進他嘴裡。十分冒犯，卻不足以稱之為粗魯。  
「怎樣？」尼祿咧嘴向他笑，又叉起一管通心粉。男人咀嚼起尼祿餵給他的食物，抹去嘴角的醬汁後唇角上揚。「尼祿，教我怎麼上網。」  
「老頭子就是老頭子。」尼祿咕噥，拉開但丁帶回來的罐裝咖啡。

 

尼祿花了十分鐘的時間糾正但丁，不讓男人用兩隻食指慢吞吞地打字。好不容易看了幾篇評價，等男人不再把滑鼠左鍵和右鍵搞混後，青年便起身去廁所。  
這間小套房在尼祿搬入的時候已經一應俱全，據他老爸的說法：「我有朋友剛好住在這附近，叫他們幫忙找就有了」。對此尼祿非常不以為然，為捍衛居住自主權進行好幾次反駁都失敗──他老爸找的住處太過完美，地段、通勤時間都比起尼祿自己能找到的還要好上許多，使青年切身感受到人脈和經驗的差距。  
想到這裡他開始扼腕：要是能讓老爸幫但丁找新的住處，肯定比他們兩沒頭沒腦地亂找來得有效率。然而但丁現在只能依靠尼祿，就算這事實讓青年無比焦慮，卻不想把他交給別人。  
「你去了好久。」一回來就看到那傢伙像大貓咪般端坐著，尼祿轉向電腦，發現不知被但丁怎麼按的，竟然把網路給關掉。尼祿無奈地抓過滑鼠把網路接回來，繼續帶著他看了幾間租屋資訊。

突然但丁問：「有沒有女孩子說過你很粗魯啊？」  
「這跟你要找的房子有什麼關係？」  
「你又不肯收我的錢，也不早點趕我走，我只好盡量回報你嘛。」但丁試圖把頁面往上捲結果卻又按到了滑鼠右鍵。尼祿有點不耐煩地揮開他的手，把突發狀況處理好。  
但丁搖頭：「如果是翠西，她一定會把你嫌到體無完膚。」他原本只想開個玩笑糗糗這孩子，沒想到卻聽見尼祿輕輕抽了口氣，像是非常驚恐。「怎麼了，甜心？」  
開玩笑顯然沒讓尼祿更輕鬆。青年儘管面無表情，依舊不自覺地挺直背，一開口更是讓男人發覺他聲音中蘊含的焦慮：「你果然不是遊民。你有工作可以賺錢、買兩份我聖誕節才敢吃的義大利麵回來，而且你還有女朋……」  
「翠西不是我的女友，是我的同事，尼祿。」但丁糾正。尼祿發出一聲近似於「唔」或者「喔」的應答，雙頰像火燒過一般發紅。

※

翠西打了個噴嚏。「但丁一定在說妳的壞話。」蕾蒂揶揄道，翠西一點都沒有被激怒的樣子，繼續手上的工作。「他愛說就讓他說吧。妳的Kalina Ann鎖定目標沒？」蕾蒂向同事煞有其事地行舉手禮：「她已經準備好要把那些傢伙轟成碎片了，長官。向但丁下士發號施令吧。」  
「話說回來，翠西。」蕾蒂看著金髮女人發完訊息，用Kobe Bryant*投籃姿勢把手機扔進沙發軟墊。  
「怎樣？」  
「我預訂了下個月的Devil May Cry 5。要不要在出發之前把第四代再通關一遍？」  
「Dante Must Die？」翠西問，蕾蒂點頭。兩個女孩互看一眼，不約而同衝向沙發、搶PS4的搖桿。有一個搖桿一直沒給但丁用過，搶到手的話就有很大機會打贏。在現實中，論槍械類的專家非蕾蒂莫屬，擅長肉搏的則是翠西；進入遊戲之中也是一樣，兩人的戰術往往以自己擅長的那種為重。於是本來講求遠近攻擊並重的Devil May Cry 硬生生被她們玩出兩種流派，並且彼此都對對方的戰術嗤之以鼻。

※

指甲敲擊屏幕的叩響讓尼祿很煩躁。他等了一下，又聽到那個聲音，忍不住朝但丁發牢騷：「嘿，老頭子，麻煩你對你的手機好點。螢幕就算貼了保護貼也是很嬌貴的。」  
「哦──？」但丁站起身，更加挑釁地把手機當作鼓面開始打拍子。尼祿忍無可忍，作勢要撲上去搶，沒想到男人非但不逃，還將手伸給他狀似十分歡迎。青年無技可施，只好環著手坐在沙發上賭氣。即使不去看對方，也能聽見微弱的呼吸聲，還有另一份生物的氣息，這是尼祿獨居以來完全沒有過的經驗。迷糊地思考著零碎小事，尼祿感覺自己的脖子往旁歪，第一次時他用力甩頭試圖讓自己清醒，第三次他放棄抵抗，第四次放縱自己。青年甚至希望但丁發現他睡著，把外套或毯子扔在他身上粗魯地說「你就這麼想感冒嗎」。……如果是老爸，只會默不作聲地替他把毯子蓋好，從小到大都是如此，動作甚至輕得不會把他吵醒。  
半夢半醒間，尼祿確實感覺身上多了一層毛毯，但丁獨有的甜膩氣味充斥嗅覺。又過了不知道多久，他感覺一份氣息呼在鼻尖。百不情願地睜開眼，尼祿看見那雙寶璽般翠藍的雙瞳，立刻意識到但丁靠得太近而心跳加速。  
「尼祿，你願意聽我說一件事情嗎？很重要的事情。」陰影投在尼祿的臉上，逆著光僅能勉強看出男人的鼻樑、脣形和脖頸鼓動的線條。青年只慶幸自己發燙的雙頰被掩蓋、但丁應該看不出來。「你──你要說什麼？」  
「我把燈關掉了，可是找不到總電源和網路線之類的在哪裡。本來不想吵醒你的，但我怕把接線給弄亂──」  
尼祿蹙起眉。「等等。為什麼要拔網路線？」現在的狀況有點詭異，原本他腦內一些奇怪的妄想也消失無蹤。男人似乎因他的質疑有些不耐，又將臉湊近些許；現在只要尼祿再往前半吋，他們就會鼻尖相碰。「只剩幾分鐘的時間，你必須立刻照我說的做。我會盡快解釋給你聽。」  
年輕男孩勉強應答，快步進了書房。一邊處理電源線的同時，他抿緊下唇、不斷地用舌去滋潤自己的想望。明明與但丁共處還不滿二十四小時，尼祿現在滿腦子就已經只思考著如何碰到那張嘴，愈快愈好；就算但丁拔網路線的動機是要用那些塑膠線來把他永遠綑綁在身邊也沒關係，正中尼祿的下懷。  
回到客廳，男人示意他蹲在沙發後面。甫低下身，青年就撲進一片溫熱的觸感中，接著一隻手臂將他緊緊攬住；努力掙脫出呼吸及視物的空間，尼祿看清但丁左手握著的漆黑物體，不禁摒住呼吸：那是一把槍，雖然槍口彰示著使用電擊而非實彈，對尼祿來說依舊震懾力十足。  
他終於認知到，撿回來的是個大麻煩：但丁手中的兵器如此危險，側臉被黃昏的餘燼照亮時又讓青年頭昏腦脹得忘了其他事情。尼祿祈禱這一切不要結束，又害怕自己再多看著男人一秒就會失去控制，折衷之下他抓緊了對方側腹的衣料，指甲幾乎透過聚酯纖維鑲進掌心。外頭掠過一陣腳步，近得讓尼祿瑟縮；突然，男人的身體顫動，尼祿能感覺他低下頭、湊近自己的臉側。他覺得自己腦袋一片模糊，太過夢幻而不敢相信自己親耳聽見的話語：「我就在這裡，沒有人能動你一根頭髮。」  
尼祿只覺得太陽在地平線上爆炸，大腦又熱又脹，他相信自己貼著的男人肯定感覺到奇怪的升溫，因為他能清楚聽見軀體的心跳在加速。當然，那也有可能是他自己的心臟不受控制的結果。他緊張地眨眨雙眼，忽然一束白光掠過兩人所躲藏的沙發；青年輕輕抽氣、用力揪緊但丁的衣角，卻感覺男人如釋重負地呼出一口氣。「沒事了，那是我同事給的信號。」  
尼祿往外探出半顆頭，只見窗戶外有個纖細的人影揮舞著手電筒，隱約能看見一頭金髮。但丁打開手機的照明揮動幾下，外頭的光源便消失不見。翠西打的燈號告訴他：在附近遊蕩的那夥人已經被她和蕾蒂給搞定了，軟硬兼施地搞定。然而但丁要面對的大麻煩可沒這麼簡單，他收起電擊槍轉過頭，看見滿臉不悅的崽子時牽強地乾笑：「好了，尼祿。我知道你很生氣，你想先知道這是怎麼回事或者先揍我一頓都可……」  
「那就是翠西嗎？」尼祿聲音中蘊含的怨懟活像想用舌頭把翠西直接勒死。但丁皺皺眉，他的反應不在自己的預料之中，大腦還在除錯而沒有回答。  
「我在問你，老頭。那女人就是翠西嗎？」  
「我……不懂。」但丁彷彿自相抵觸的程式碼，困惑全寫在一片通紅的臉上。他搖搖頭，用質問自己般的聲音喃喃：「翠西跟你遇到的事情沒有任何關係，而我就在你面前、準備好要告訴你事情的來龍去脈，你卻只關心她？」  
尼祿正要發作，看到但丁的笑容時突然有些不知所以。他老爸曾告訴過他，男人很擅長用傻笑或發呆掩蓋情緒，這點比起女人的心計有過之而無不及。青年搖頭，直接在沙發坐下：「算了，說你知道的事情吧。」  
「我不想說。」但丁竟然耍起性子來。尼祿受到冒犯似的抬起頭，卻看見男人臉上愈加悽慘的笑。他頓時覺得自己像犯錯的小貓般無地自容，狼狽地丟下句「等你想說再說吧」，便逃去盥洗、早早躺上床。  
翻來覆去好一會，腦袋清淨下來之後，他突然沒來由地害怕起因為衝突失去但丁。然而對方已經躺在客廳裡鼾聲隆隆，怎麼都不能在這時候衝出去把他搖醒，大費周章地只為求可能得不到的原諒。尼祿就這樣又忐忑地輾轉不知多久，突然被一聲通天巨響嚇得完全清醒。接著是第二聲、第三聲，他才意會過來那是但丁毫不遮掩的噴嚏。  
他跑了出來，看見但丁整個人在沙發上縮成一團，毛毯包得密不透風還直打哆嗦。「嘿小鬼，很抱歉吵醒你。下午你睡得正舒服時我看了氣象，他們沒說錯──啊嚔！今晚、真的，很冷──」  
「來我床上吧。」尼祿毫不猶豫地吐出這句話，思緒分明決絕得令他自己害怕。但丁似乎有點震驚，而且誤會成了不太好的意思。「尼祿，我承認我的確沒辦法像你這樣主動，你嚇到我了。」  
「你在胡思亂想什麼？老東西。臥室有暖氣，我指的是這個。」青年的雙頰在黑暗中發熱。他的確想過，甚至因為那些畫面而興奮，無論是但丁將腦袋埋進他雙腿間或者與他身體緊緊相貼，都能讓自己無法自制地渾身顫抖、大腦一片空白。  
「暖氣？」但丁瞬間從毯子裡冒出頭來，雙眼發亮，一股腦地衝進尼祿的房間。青年拼命祈禱自己不要起生理反應，認命地躺回原位。但丁的呼吸噴灑在他後頸上，滿足地咕噥：「好溫暖。」  
的確很溫暖，但丁略高的體溫煨熱了被單，讓尼祿舒服得有些昏昏欲睡。眼睛剛要合起來的那瞬間，男人突然用困倦的聲音呼喚：「尼祿？你還醒著嗎？」  
「我醒著。」他回答。  
「我很抱歉，我沒有向你說實話。」他能感覺到但丁靠近了一點點，以確保自己能聽見他的聲音。  
「你現在可以說啊。」  
男人的聲音聽來像是夢囈，虛軟，無力，而且不知所措。「我其實有房子，但是因為一些原因沒辦法進去住，所以才在外面淋雨……因為我的行動洩漏了蹤跡，他們找到我的住處，而我做的事情太複雜，估計你聽了也不懂。」  
「嗯哼。」尼祿突然有一點點，就一點點，想轉過身去抱他。他努力忍住。  
「我不希望他們找上你家來，所以讓翠西和蕾蒂動了點小手腳，他們一時半會分不了神了，同時沒辦法藉由追溯網路活動立刻找到這裡。這就是下午發生的事情。」  
青年翻過身去，看進男人在夜色中閃爍的雙眼，後者認真地在他臉上觀察了一會兒後，疲憊地闔上。「我好累，剩下的明天再說。」  
尼祿不敢確定自己聽見了什麼：但丁在向他撒嬌。男人將臉埋進枕頭裡，尼祿則小心翼翼地靠近，像觸碰一座珍貴的石膏像般，將手放在他的臉側。

※

自然清醒的感覺很好。但丁的睫毛在灰光下泛著銀色、潔淨的滴答聲洗淨思緒，他頓時明白窗外在下雨。稍微低頭，他看到尼祿蜷在被窩裡，幾乎要挨上他的腹部，安穩地睡著。青年此刻的表情像是一隻貓在酣眠，雙眼緊閉、嘴角翹起，呼吸聲滾著似有若無的咕嚕低鳴。但丁猶豫地伸手，將青年摟進懷中。  
他甚至不知道自己什麼時候又睡去，再次醒轉時尼祿正與他大眼瞪小眼。  
「噢……對不起。我……」尼祿看著他窘迫的表情，忽然扯出一個令人差點心臟停止的笑：「你是把我當成抱枕？還是玩偶？」  
我把你當成尼祿，全世界只有一個的尼祿。但丁在心裡咕噥，嘴巴卻說不出什麼，僅僅是放開青年好讓他起身。然而對方卻又靠上前，用食指抹一把男人的下巴：「你的鬍子快要能拿來代替羅勒佐義大利麵了。」  
「最好有人敢這麼做。」尼祿踏著踱踱腳步去梳洗，但丁用手粗魯地亂摸，鬍鬚的確是有點長；可是他喜歡的刮鬍刀還放在住處。不知道翠西能不能幫他向Oni求情，這樣想著，但丁掏出手機。  
外頭，尼祿哼著歌開始預熱烤箱。櫃子裡有麵包、昨天但丁買了生菜和番茄，雞蛋在冰箱裡。但丁出來時他抑制不住笑容，看見男人複雜的表情時都還沒收回去。  
「房子的事情？」他試著問。但丁上前，用手指雜沓地點著流理台，抿著嘴唇似乎是在猶豫要不要開口。青年耐心地等著他思考，一邊把吐司塞進烤箱裡。  
倆人沐浴在陰天的暗光下，男人的眼中又開始蒙上陰影，尼祿想起剛開始見到他的情景，不免有點擔心，於是抬起頭去找他熟悉的天青色。尼祿看見它靠近，然後包圍自己。  
但丁的思維實在很奇怪，好像只要緊抱著他就能瓦解所有的不安和恐懼。尼祿閉上眼睛，感覺他在自己頸側吐出顫抖的長氣。青年摟著他，突然明白是什麼讓他如此反常；他們心靈相通的時刻，竟然是在離別前夕。

※

下午雨變小了，卻沒有要停的跡象。  
僅僅幾小時內發生了這麼多事情，空間在此刻的尼祿眼前變得虛浮。沙發在流動、牆壁變成星雲的漩渦；但丁不再隱瞞他，大剌剌地在他眼前用電腦。  
「晚餐你想吃什麼？」男人問。尼祿想到夜晚便覺得眼眶發燙，無法說話。  
「你是學機械工程的？」過了一會兒，他又問。  
「嗯。」尼祿不是很想回答。他就要失去但丁，每說出一個字他都覺得但丁在隨著音節逐漸消失。  
「哦。那你應該也會一點程式吧。」  
「我會。」青年突然有個好點子：他要想辦法惹男人生氣，讓他們之間以怨恨作結。「不過我只會Python，其他對我來說都是邪教──」  
果不其然，但丁怒吼：「Python？你把C語言放在哪裡！」便把他撲在沙發椅上，兩人緊貼的狀態登時使尼祿感到尷尬。他努力掙扎卻被禁錮得更緊，男人壓住他的雙手好讓他乖乖服從。熱度讓青年感到奇異的安全，儘管並不是他原本所預期的結果，但他無法自拔；而且他的大腦想出另一個更好的訣別，比大打出手後不歡而散來得實際。  
尼祿努力看向但丁，期待在他眼中看見與自己相同的氤氳薄霧；畢竟但丁從沒讓他失望過。當氣息噴上自己的鼻頭時尼祿依舊忍不住閉上眼，心臟撞擊著胸腔幾乎要破體而出。同時，柔軟的觸感落在他額角上，怯生生地像是要讓那裏生出一朵玫瑰。青年繼續閉著眼，希望他的唇齒間也能嘗到花的香氣；然而終究沒有，但丁放開了他。  
男人轉過去背對尼祿，迎著窗戶外一片暗無天日。冬天的此刻已經昏黑。「尼祿，你想和我一起出去走走嗎？」

※

他們共享一頓無言的晚餐。但丁注意到尼祿幾乎不怎麼吃，只是一直盯著他看，於是伸出手去輕碰他溫暖的右手。青年遲疑地放開叉子、反握住男人的指尖，兩人四目相交。  
「尼祿，你相信我嗎？」他問。尼祿毫不猶豫地點頭，隨即苦惱地看向自己面前那份漢堡排。但丁很確定他不是討厭菜餚，於是繼續說下去：「那我告訴你：我會好好地不受半點傷回來，你願意相信我嗎？」  
果不其然，這次他從青年眼中看到了遲疑。但丁更加堅定地扣緊他的手，說：「我希望你相信我，所以我會毫髮無傷地回來。但要是你連一滴水都喝不下去，是會出問題的。」  
青年撐著一邊臉頰嘟噥：「什麼問題？」  
「我的心會受傷。」但丁擺出一副心碎的表情，滿意地看見尼祿被自己逗笑。哪怕現在FBI把他們的資料庫拱手奉上，價值都不比他面前這名青年──蕾蒂肯定會覺得他被愛沖昏頭了，她一直很想DDOS時代廣場好讓它停止運作個一小時。對方將切小塊的漢堡排遞到眼前，但丁湊近、齜牙咧嘴地把它吞下，尼祿終於嚥下一點食物，讓他的心沉回胸腔裡。

※

他帶著尼祿跳過一層又一層的樓頂，直到他們遠離尼祿的房子三公里以上的距離。兜帽罩著尼祿的腦袋，運動後他原本就紅潤的雙頰浮著粉雲、天青色雙眼裡滾著一點水潤，在夜色裡反射著街燈。青年就像第一次從淹水的街角拉起他時，身處最深的黑暗中依舊發出不可忽視的光。很不幸地，他要在這裡暫別它，去將任何可能吞沒它的魔鬼悉數消滅。  
但丁轉過頭去看著整片城市，一隻手倔強地拉住他的衣角，輕鬆抹去他剛建立起、堅定要離開的決心；聽見他吸鼻子的聲音，但丁最後一點意志直接被擊潰。  
罔顧他們正立於萬盞燈火聚焦的當口，男人出聲：「尼祿，我還在這裡。」轉過身，青年直接撲進他的胸口、雙手緊拉著但丁深紅色的帽兜不放。他將雙手環繞在對方背後，拙劣地試圖安撫他。口袋裡手機在不安分地震動，破壞氣氛外還提醒他再過個三五分鐘就得和蕾蒂、翠西還有Oni那個大混蛋會合，必須在那之前搞定懷裡害怕又心碎的情人。他湊近尼祿耳邊，像昨日下午在沙發背後那樣呢喃：「尼祿，你知道嗎？在雨天裡，你的頭髮是唯一會發光的東西。」男人順勢伸手一撥，讓他的帽子落回肩膀，成功讓尼祿抬起頭來。「我記得你第一次找到我時，頭髮發光的樣子。就算雨停了，我也一定能找到你。」  
「可是……如果……你沒有回來……」但丁看進他的雙眼，驟雨匯集成水窪、自其中不受控制地汨汨流下。「我覺得我沒辦法再活下去。我已經沒辦法想像……」  
男人忍不住嗤笑：「不會變成你想的那樣。那可是我和我的同事們，對上一群從奧瑞岡州被趕出來的無名小卒？」  
「可是你被他們堵到沒有地方住了。」尼祿紅著眼睛抗議。但丁臉上的微笑顫抖，最終爆發，變成無法抑止的大笑。「寶貝，謝謝你關心我──但那是我自找的。我在分組報告裡出了包，所以組員決定不把我寫進組員名單裡面，這樣你明白我幹了什麼好事嗎？我必須去收拾善後，這是我的責任，也是為了你。」  
「可是──可是──」  
這樣下去不行。但丁希望他能永遠沉浸在這份溫暖裡，擁抱著尼祿直到雨過天晴，然而現實不允許。認清情況是他最擅長、最能用來保護他珍視事物的手段。左手托起尼祿的臉頰，他讓青年看著腳下燈火繁華的夜景。  
首先是遠處，突然在一片光點中出現不協調的汙點，接著擴散、蔓延，一片無可阻擋的黑潮襲向他們。他的情人看起來一點都不害怕，甚至側過身去、正眼看著這場瘋狂盛宴在眼前開展。但丁在黑暗爬上他們的腳尖那剎，順理成章捏過他的下巴，將晚會推上極致的高潮。  
伸手不見五指，年輕人的眼前卻一片白熾；對此時的尼祿而言，但丁是全世界僅存的光源，他唯一能看清楚的就只有面前這個男人。在短短的幾秒之間，那份光有一小部分流入他的心口，尼祿原本無限擴大的恐懼頓時只剩下短短的影子。留給但丁的空位。  
他放開男人，後者溫柔至極地看了他最後一眼，便躍入樓下家戶的陽台、幾個跳躍鑽入小巷。但丁一帶走夜幕，整個城市又重新閃耀，強光將尼祿徹底淹沒。儘管眼前一片模糊，他依舊沿著光的方向找到家。洗澡時他瞪著浴室的磁磚，流過雙頰的股股熱水刺痛眼眶。  
尼祿把暖氣調高兩度，接著將毛毯全緊包在身上。但丁的味道讓他胸腔更加空虛，幾乎像是被硬生生挖出個洞，痛得令他害怕。篤信但丁會與早晨一同歸來成了他最後的希望。

※

陽光拂過他的眼皮，尼祿皺著眉頭嗅聞但丁留下的氣味，注意到其中隱約夾雜著汗臭。他一定是把自己裹得太緊而冒汗了，然而他又有什麼方法可以緬懷？掀開被子，青年決定去取毛巾來弄乾自己，卻被一雙手攔下。他又掙了掙，把毛毯抖到身後，隨即聽見一聲驚天動地的噴嚏。  
「搞什麼，小子？」但丁用力搓弄鼻尖，聲音中充滿睡意。「我好不容易才搞定，感覺還睡不到一個小時。現在幾點？」  
「八點十五。」尼祿瞄了一眼鐘，然後貼上去拍但丁的臉頰。男人意思性地嚎了幾聲卻沒有抵抗，等青年停下手才把他拉回懷裡。尼祿抽動鼻翼，發現汗味實際上是來自但丁，苦澀熱辣的氣息將他的胸口填滿。  
「是說，你都不用上課的嗎？」但丁朝鬧鐘顯示的日期拋去一眼，彷彿要宣示主權似地抱緊懷中人。「我喜歡不規矩的小野貓是一回事，被當掉可是另一回事。」  
尼祿朝他微笑，回答：「我正等著你幫我改出席紀錄呢。」

 

END


	14. Legacy but Family Affair(18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間點在5代結局之後（按照遊戲內的時間軸應該是7月下旬），D→N←V注意！  
> 發情魔人交配注意！Cuntboy注意！產卵注意！

魔界的空氣自那道縫隙逸散而出。妮可自認對那塊場域完全不熟悉，但她感到一股難以言喻的肅殺之氣──肯定是因為其中走出的兩名半魔，他們身上散發著濃厚血腥與腐敗的氣味。  
「我好餓──」但丁扛著劍跑到妮可眼前嚷嚷，被攣生兄弟惡狠狠地白了一眼。他收起用來破開空間的閻魔刀，直接向對方說出來意：「我們感覺到不尋常的力量。那個男孩，尼祿在哪裡？」  
從麵包車尾傳來一些窸窣聲，白髮青年從那裏探出頭、向兩人揮手：「我在這裡。還以為你們死透了我就可以清靜點呢。」他看起來非常好，雙眼有神、四肢健全，不知為何扯著違心的笑容。  
兩名半魔先是一怔，但丁首先反應過來、指著維吉爾的鼻子：「嘿、嘿、嘿，別忘了是你自己說要跟過來的？我才沒有像遛小狗狗一樣把你牽來牽去，所以不准對我發脾氣。」藍衣男人立刻反唇相譏：「那是因為你講得好像世界要毀滅一樣，我才相信你！」  
尼祿往他們走來，兩人立刻停下嘴、只剩眼睛惡狠狠地盯著對方。「你們誰又種了棵巨大無比的樹？還是一槍崩掉哪個神教的首領？最後一塊披薩？有人在打架的時候作弊？」  
紅衣半魔露出受傷的表情：「我以為我在你心裡的形象還不錯，尼祿。這筆帳我先記著，現在講正事比較重要。」  
「你也是直接切入重點的類型啊？」尼祿偏著頭對他笑，移步跟上但丁。維吉爾用困惑的眼神看著兩名血親，決定不再多說什麼。

 

※

 

兩名斯巴達的後裔同時抬頭、看向魔界灰黯迷濛的天空。兩人手上的動作依然沒停，但丁的雙槍擊潰觸鬚、閻魔刀刺穿撲向維吉爾的惡魔，半魔們不約而同彈指讓魔力奔放，現出真身嚇退其他餘孽。  
「你感覺到了？」但丁問。維吉爾點頭，吐出幾個字：「是那小子。真令人意外。」  
即使相隔遙遠，血緣的呼應讓他們感受到尼祿的魔力出現異常；它向在魔界深處的但丁和維吉爾求助，打滾、哀鳴、扭動著企圖引起他們注意。赤色惡魔首先笑道：「真可惜，差點就要分出勝負了。但是不上去好像又對他不太公平。你來嗎？」  
維吉爾甚至不需要那本書，直接念出口：「有欲望而無行動者，孳生瘟疫。」

 

※

 

他們在車廂裡坐下，妮可全心全意檢查著輪胎，應該聽不清他們的話。  
「在開始之前我要鄭重聲明：我可沒有說任何關於世界末日的內容。這只是自然現象，只是我們誰都沒料到事情會真的發生。」但丁說著白了自己的雙生兄弟一眼，後者根本毫不理會，逕自開始向尼祿說明。  
剛見面沒多久的親生父親就在自己身側，實在很難專心，尼祿只大概聽進幾個重點：常看到的惡魔群中往往有個頭領，其餘的惡魔則會成為其眷屬，分擔保衛眷屬以外的工作，包含警戒、巡視地盤、管理食物甚至生育。  
這是獵魔人們狩獵惡魔多年所觀察到的結果，套用到尼祿現在的情況便是他成為了但丁或維吉爾的眷屬惡魔。他在心理上倒是沒什麼障礙，眼前這兩人的實力的確無可辯駁；青年比較介意是什麼能讓他們焦急地趕回人界。甚至足以讓他們放棄難分難捨的戰鬥。  
只見但丁往嘴裡塞了一大口剛出爐的紅醬燉飯，瞇著眼快樂咀嚼；維吉爾沒有他那樣失態，要了杯黑咖啡和幾片麵包慢慢品嘗。尼祿喝著櫻桃可樂心想：搞不好他們只是肚子餓而已。他知道半魔對食物的需求不如人類那麼迫切，卻也不能完全不進食。  
「你們又是怎麼知道我變成你們的眷屬？」尼祿看著但丁糟糕的吃相問，嘴巴還沒被食物填滿的維吉爾代替他回答：「我們聽到你的惡魔。」  
「我？」尼祿有些不可置信。的確，他很想念他們倆，有時甚至會夢到他們出現在麵包車裡，談許許多多的事情，但從來沒有說出口。哪怕與他親近如妮可還有姬莉葉，她們都不知道。沒想到他的惡魔竟然有辦法將他的想法透過大半個地球傳給那兩人。「希望我下次變身時喉嚨不會因為叫太大聲而沒法說話。」  
但丁將湯匙放下，沾起嘴角的一點起司放進口中吸吮。「你可以不用擔心，那更像是某種……『野性的呼喚』。你沒有實際開口，而是用魔力或者什麼召喚我們回來。這就是締結眷屬的證據。」他偏著頭、發現尼祿突然露出吃驚的臉色。「怎麼，馬上就想要斷絕關係嗎？」  
「不，我以為你和、呃……」尼祿朝著維吉爾比劃幾下，但丁馬上意會過來、放聲大笑：「就人類的定義而言，我們的確是兄弟，可是惡魔不一樣；這也是我們一直在打架的原因之一吧？為了分出高下之類的？總之，我們倆的力量太相似了，也沒辦法決定誰是誰的眷屬。」尼祿恍然大悟：「然後我出現，所以你們就沒有再吵下去的必要？」  
氣質各異的半魔突然露出相同的表情，維吉爾否定、但丁嘲弄──明明白白寫著「怎麼可能」。尼祿縮起身子，活像做錯事被指責的小貓般瞅著他們：「我現在想和你們斷絕關係了。」

 

※

 

夢寐以求的親人陪在身邊，尼祿認為自己應該會很快樂，實際上他卻日益暴躁。維吉爾靜靜地待在他身邊看書時，他想著要怎麼把下一隻惡魔砍成兩半；但丁與他說笑，他卻記起被火焰燒灼的血肉焦味。妮可沒問起他的業績為什麼突飛猛進；多了兩張要吃飯的嘴，理由非常一目了然。從上週開始，尼祿必須洗冷水澡才能將自己從把麵包車整台拆掉的衝動中解放出來，這週他抓著但丁，逼年長的半魔天天和他對打上好幾小時。到最後，就算但丁故意把浮士德帽丟到維吉爾頭上，然後騎著機車被追砍十幾公里，這種畫面也不足以讓尼祿發笑。  
那晚，但丁在沙發上像灘草莓醬般呼呼大睡，維吉爾走進麵包車裡，發現尼祿倚著高腳桌，還沒闔眼。「你看起來很反常。假如那傢伙惹你生氣，立刻往他臉上揍一拳就好。」  
「謝謝。不過但丁沒有做任何事情，我覺得是我自己的腦袋有問題。這麼說吧，我一直有種衝動，想要把周圍的東西通通趕走或者打爛──不包括你們。」  
「不包括我們。」維吉爾挑出這句話，若有所思地重複。「反正你只會把但丁打得滿地找牙，我常做，沒什麼大不了的。」  
「可是我必須想辦法阻止自己！再這樣下去，我遲早會把這台車拆成碎片。妮可會殺了我。」尼祿抓著一頭短髮懊惱。維吉爾看著他絞盡腦汁仍不得解的樣子，忍不住覺得好笑。「假如你真的控制不了，我們會阻止你。」  
「我能打贏你們兩個，記得嗎？」青年沒好氣地說。  
「兩個一起上就不一定了。想試試看嗎？小子？」  
「才不要。」尼祿用他久違的人類右手掩著嘴打呵欠，發現與維吉爾對談使他無處發洩的躁動稍稍緩和，睡意頓時湧上腦袋。「至少我現在可以好好睡一覺，謝了……維吉爾。」  
維吉爾對他露出一個十分明顯的微笑，尼祿用酷似的笑容回應之後，才意識到他非常享受親人相伴的滿足感。他心虛地朝男人投去幾個眼神，祈禱對方沒發現自己臉頰發紅，夾著尾巴鑽進麵包車前座。  
但丁的鼾聲暫停了一會兒，很快又迴盪在尼祿耳邊，直到他睡去。

 

※

 

隔天他和但丁去探訪一戶被騷擾靈入住的人家。維吉爾果斷放棄，因為他身上銳利的氣息實在太難隱藏；尼祿和但丁雖然好不到哪去，或多或少還能虛掩一下。  
來開門的是一對兄妹。二十來歲的哥哥剛坐下開始說明情況，尼祿就感覺背後有蟲子之類擾人的東西；用鬼手隨便亂抓，馬上就抓到那個調皮鬼。  
「身手真不錯，尼祿。」但丁看著那隻小生物，牠脖子上有個閃亮的墜飾左搖右晃：「看來你們手上有散發魔力的好東西，引來了烏鴉。」  
「但我們不能把它丟掉！這是母親的遺物。」女孩懇求。尼祿看著但丁，但丁回望他一眼、嘴角輕輕扯開，大有要他放心的意思。  
他們把墜子交給妮可──她一見到那東西就雙眼發光，用鑷子之類的工具開始擺弄，很快感覺不到寶石裡有任何蠢蠢欲動的氣息。但丁將項鍊完好地繳回兄妹手裡，尼祿走到稍遠處，放開那隻飢腸轆轆的小惡魔，讓牠淒聲哀叫著落荒而逃。頓時，原本他期待能以殺戮發洩的浮躁又隨血液湧上，叫喊著要他追上去、把那生物切成碎片，但他努力忍住。  
轉向自己的血親，青年想像和男人刀劍相向時心臟強烈的搏動，舌尖忍不住舔過唇角。但丁剛收下酬金，帶著笑容回望他：「怎麼，感覺不夠盡興嗎？」  
尼祿挑起眉：「不夠盡興？這連暖身都算不上。」有一瞬間，他覺得男人眼中閃過難解的情緒，然而但丁隨即咧開笑邀請他切磋。什麼都比不上紓解他胸口無處發洩的衝勁重要，尼祿立刻將雜念拋在腦後，跟著但丁去尋找場地。途中他隨意地和妮可打招呼，那女孩聽說蕾蒂也恰好來到這附近，正準備去噓寒問暖；沒有人知道接下來的狀況會如此出乎意料。

 

尼祿和他們初次見面時一樣剽悍不羈。除了運用劍與手臂，還用他柔軟矯健的身段不斷試圖使出投技。對但丁來說，就像跟一整塊黏答答的口香糖戰鬥，綁手綁腳地非常艱難。  
又一波粗魯的追砍逼退紅衣獵人，原本預計用突刺近身立刻反手改成格擋，勉強接住尼祿炙熱的劍擊。但丁準備拉開距離掏出雙槍，不想尼祿繼續欺近、四肢如粗藤般死死鉗住他。  
「完——」剛喊出聲，天空在眼前栽了個跟頭，但丁整個人被青年壓在身下不得動彈。若尼祿想要取他性命，現在紅后應該已經插進他的胸口。「你贏了，尼祿。」但丁大方坦承自己的失敗，身上那人卻沒有半點反應。「尼祿？」他抬頭看，發現尼祿原本蔚藍的雙眼變成燦金色、表情似乎在隱忍著什麼，魔力圍繞在兩人身週不穩定地鼓動。  
事情好像不太妙——但丁有點緊張，如果結合他們前幾天的推理，尼祿可能需要一點時間適應新締結的眷屬關係。幸運的話，他能夠成為和維吉爾休戰的關鍵；不幸就是變成三個人無休止的爭鬥。他喜歡這孩子，覺得他挺可愛的，甚至不願意對他下任何重手。  
直到他聽見尼祿窘迫無助的嗚咽：「但丁……為什麼……感覺像要裂開了？」  
「你的腦袋瓜嗎？看起來挺結實的，怎麼會？」他覺得對話的走向不太妙，尤其尼祿還似有若無磨蹭起他的下身。搞不好事情比他想得更糟糕——  
就在此時尼祿發出黏膩的喘息，伴隨魔人化釋放的翅膀裹住他們。但丁猶豫地看著年輕半魔，冒著被揍的風險伸長手，往尼祿腿間摸去：原本的硬皮因發腫而裂開，露出收在底下的肉莖和……但丁不確定自己摸到的那片潮濕和嫩肉是不是幻覺，指尖摩擦了幾下，從尼祿驚訝卻舒爽的低呼聽來應該沒有錯。  
事態不僅僅是糟糕而已，而是非常不妙。此刻但丁終於搞清楚尼祿呼喚他們的理由：為了交配。  
好消息是，他體內的惡魔沒有像條瘋狗撲上去，而是挑剔地嗅了口那小子，似乎毫無興趣。壞消息則是，尼祿像融化的草莓聖代般沾在他手指上，甚至自己嘟噥著搖晃起腰、收縮肌肉想要把它吞進去。但丁窘迫地嘆氣：「好吧，我們速戰速決。」  
年輕半魔自己摸上被冷落的前端，讓男人專心於手邊的工作。他新長出的器官太過生澀，兩根手指便足以將它撐得發熱腫脹，摩擦每一處敏感帶讓尼祿離理智愈來愈遠。有好幾次他收縮得太猛烈，幾乎要把但丁擠出體外，直到尼祿再也受不了雙管齊下的刺激而尖叫出聲，將自己的下腹搞得一蹋糊塗為止。  
耗盡魔力後他直接倒在但丁懷裡，脫力地闔上雙眼。男人抱著他走向麵包車的途中，便已經不省人事。

但丁的氣味圍繞著他，尼祿磨蹭壟罩身體的大衣好讓自己更加舒適。等到他的五感逐漸回歸，開始聽見似有若無的爭執聲時又皺起眉。  
「你還是這麼莽撞，但丁。有一百種解決方法，你的腦袋只能想到一個。」  
「不然你來試著處理看看？」  
「我至少會先把他帶回來，而不是在那裏對他做些卑鄙下流的──」尼祿感覺空氣一陣奔流，猜想維吉爾肯定是被激怒而拔出閻魔刀。他顧不得雙腿還在發顫，跌跌撞撞地拉開車門，衝到外頭。果然兩兄弟已經拔刀相向，看見他只套著外衣和褲子就跑來，立刻一左一右迎上前。  
「尼祿，回車裡休息。」但丁說著，瞪了維吉爾一眼。後者看起來忿忿不平，別開臉發出不屑的嘖聲。青年沒好氣地湊到兩名半魔跟前，開始發難：「我要是回車裡，你們肯定又會打起來；你們不回去，我就沒理由回去。」  
維吉爾立刻邁步往麵包車的方向移動，但丁則猶豫地看向他，表情複雜。尼祿把他可憐兮兮的樣子和大型犬聯想在一起，不忍再繼續譴責。「但丁，為什麼我會變成這樣？」他試探地問。  
男人伸手攬住他，跟上不遠處飄盪的夜藍衣擺。「還記得眷屬嗎？你的惡魔已經準備好了，所以它想要把我們綁在身邊。正常情況下一群惡魔不會離彼此太遠，所以本能地會想要接近同族。」  
「為什麼？我已經知道你們是我的親人，這不需要證明。」尼祿低下頭，用右手撥弄脖子上的鍊墜。  
「的確，可是惡魔通常不滿足於血緣聯繫，甚至和人類的道德觀有點衝突。」他們已經走到車前，維吉爾在空蕩蕩的工作台前不知盯著什麼。但丁稍微低下頭去，輕聲說：「你的魔人，它認為我和維吉爾足夠強大……足以作為它的伴侶。」  
有一瞬間尼祿愣在原地，似乎不清楚自己聽見了什麼。但丁開始猜他會先揍自己一拳、以為剛剛的對話是玩笑或者開始擔憂他和姬莉葉的關係，因此當自己的領子被往前揪、嘴唇貼上柔軟的觸感時根本沒有反應過來。若不是維吉爾打開車門外加明顯地抽氣，但丁可能會以為自己老早就被尼祿打暈，現在發生的都是夢境。  
掌握主動權讓年輕半魔的自尊像地獄蝙蝠般膨脹，他舔舔親腫的下唇，看向另一名驚愕的雙生半魔：「以為能隨便就丟下我？真是一群混蛋。現在你們誰都別想離開我身邊，自以為很帥氣地把責任往肩膀上扛然後一走了之！」  
維吉爾挑起眉，看向自己的攣生兄弟。但丁的腦子看來不太清醒，可能已經被尼祿剛剛的吻給吸乾，而那小子現正虎視眈眈地打量著自己：「我會和你們好好玩一玩，儘管來吧。」

 

※

 

他把房車的簾子全部拉上，但丁笨拙地坐在一邊看他動作；維吉爾似乎不願意參與，可是卻無法放心，於是在前座不安分地擺弄著手指。青年看著兩人，體內貪得無厭的惡魔因嗅到眷屬的氣味大聲咕嚕。這一次，誰都別想把他們從身邊奪走，他有力量，足以守護他重視事物的力量。年輕半魔走向紅衣獵人，豪不客氣跨上他的大腿，雙手把玩深藍內衫的領口。小腹像稍早壓倒但丁時般開始發脹，不同的是他這次已有準備，揪著男人的衣襟淺淺地吻他。  
但丁的喉間滾過幾聲低吼，顯然他的惡魔也迫不及待，男人虹膜與眼白間的分界淺淺地燃起一圈朱紅焰花。尼祿滿意地退開好觀賞自己的成果，再次將手臂環上年長半魔的肩膀。對方的口舌牽動，似乎想說些什麼，無論是抗拒或者遲疑都被尼祿攻向喉結的尖牙扭曲成悶哼。  
「別想跑，但丁。」尼祿得意地在牙印上舔舐，好讓男人多發出些支支吾吾的哀號，雙手下溜到腰際開始與皮褲搏鬥。真想不透為什麼但丁會鍾情於浮誇的大腰帶扣，幸好機敏如他立刻就想到該怎麼運用──皮帶很快重新在但丁喉頭上束緊，惡魔獵人僅僅嗆了一口，隨即懇求原諒似地抓住青年。尼祿施捨給他更多親吻，每一個都又淺又生澀，直到被馴服的猛獸將他反撲在沙發上。  
維吉爾從座位上直起身，尼祿朝他投去一個傲慢的眼神外加命令：「別動……」下半句話被迫不及待的紅衣惡魔吞進肚裡，尼祿半瞇起眼睛欣賞但丁眼中翻騰不止的橙色火焰，光是被它們盯著看就讓他體內湧出溼滑……等等。尼祿越過撫摸肌膚的雙手看向自己腿間，發現那裏的布料暈開一片深色。他想脫下已經被愛液浸透的褲子，卻被但丁一口咬住胸前的動作給逼得無法專心；所幸他舔得尼祿渾身酥軟同時手指也沒停，俐落地將青年的褲子褪到腳踝。肌膚一碰觸到空氣，年輕半魔便毫無阻礙地感覺到腿間多出平日沒有的裂口，位置和早些時候一模一樣。他試著讓腿間的肌肉收縮，感覺有什麼順著嫩肉滑下臀瓣，接著但丁的腦袋就埋進他腿間。

舌頭欺進體內的當下感覺非常奇怪，甚至讓尼祿有些抗拒地嗚咽，然而但丁的手指隨即不由分說地跟進、將收縮的肉腔撐出一道縫隙。眼見男人將他陌生的新器官舔得嘖嘖作響，令他既羞辱，又有種被服侍的優越感，無法決定該抵抗或者繼續。轉開視線，他看到維吉爾站在幾步遠的地方，看起來猶豫不決，表情裏卻寫滿妒羨。尼祿向他招手：「維吉爾，過來。」  
藍衣半魔瑟縮了一下，抿著嘴唇搖頭。青年扯開蠱惑的微笑，又因但丁猛地吸吮而低呼，表情頓時混滿勾人的情欲。就在這時候，維吉爾動了，他的鞋尖在地面上邁出半步。見狀，尼祿再也不壓抑，每當舌葉刮過那圈敏感緊實的粉肉就發出高亢、狂喜的顫音；左手撫上但丁的後腦，推攘著讓他用舌尖侵犯自己的肉穴，直至它濕熱紅腫。「我還要、再給我更多……」  
男人自他腿間抬起頭，露出充滿佔有慾的微笑。但丁自始至終沒碰過他的勃起，現在突然對它產生興趣似地在根部烙下一吻。「這只是前菜，我會讓你滿意的，我保證。」  
尼祿正打算再說些什麼，下巴忽然被捏住往旁邊扳、對上維吉爾閃爍不定的藍眼珠。對此他並沒有驚詫，反而迎上前與另一名半魔深吻。上下兩張嘴都被占據的感覺令他頭皮發麻，雙腿蹬掉短靴後迫不及待地纏緊但丁，逼迫男人將他整個含進口中。  
青年壓著躁動的但丁，直到維吉爾眼中也開始漫溢點點青白，才將另一名半魔拉到眼前、咬住那張沾滿自己淫液的嘴。令他有點意外的是，但丁猛地將雙手撐在沙發椅背、凶狠地不允許任何反抗，邊舔著自己的嘴邊對藍衣惡魔發出威嚇：「我的。這是我的。」  
此話一出，維吉爾立刻失去控制，頓時狹小的空間內充斥著魔力，壓得尼祿幾乎說不出話。他勉強擠出幾個字：「維吉爾，過來。我需要你。」  
但丁不滿地直視他，一面露出委屈的表情，一面抓過放在自己後腦勺的手磨蹭。尼祿順勢將兩人的位置調轉，恰好跨坐在但丁的褲襠上，被兩名半魔前後包夾。他能感覺他們都因為自己發情的味道而興奮得一蹋糊塗，尤其是但丁，青年毫不懷疑他現在的硬度可以頂破褲子直接擠進自己體內──這念頭令他興奮得渾身發抖。而真正見到但丁把褲子拉開，露出發紅的肉莖又是另一回事。尼祿舔著嘴，光想像那東西埋在體內就令他下身興奮地不斷收縮。

接下來他被兩雙手把持著腰，緩慢地將但丁吞進體內。包裹住那東西的瞬間，他眼前暈開片片白色，幾乎癱軟在維吉爾懷裡無法思考，肉腔隨著撐開它的青筋突突跳動；如果他有意識，可能會發覺體內又失禁似地流出大量液體，甚至沿著腿根和侵入體內的肉柱緩緩滴落。  
本能很快接管理智，尼祿再睜開雙眼時已經化為魔人，爪子掐著但丁抬起身軀再落下，熟透的雌穴將但丁一含到底。被高溫包裹及吸吮，紅衣半魔徹底失去平日輕鬆寫意的態度，近乎施暴般挺入青年濕軟的體內。  
尼祿虛軟地倚靠著維吉爾上下聳動，眼睜睜看著陰莖從自己紅腫的小口中抽出大半，再伴隨黏膩的抽插聲快速充滿體內。下半身的觸覺被集中放大於腿間，他扭動身軀、試圖從過量的歡愉中逃脫：「太……多……不行──」  
忽然間尼祿尖叫，絞緊的力道彷彿要直接榨乾但丁。他從未體驗過這種感覺，眼前似乎有星空和黑洞在打轉、快感一波一波湧上脊椎令他渾身無力。好不容易緩過氣，再睜開雙目時他發現但丁正將自己從結合處抽出，讓尼祿發出不滿的低鳴。他喜歡被填滿，身體被充實地服侍著感覺非常好。「不……不繼續了？」尼祿沒來由地鼻子發酸，雙眼立刻泛起水光，在昏暗的車內被兩名半魔看得一清二楚。  
但丁和維吉爾交換幾個眼神，尼祿還沒搞清楚他們達成了什麼共識，維吉爾的魔力忽然迸發，豐沛的力量讓他神經一抽、剛高潮過的內壁又開始收緊。接著那雙爪子撫上他的胸肌，拇指及指甲輕柔地磨蹭皮膚。起先尼祿因被施捨愛撫而愉悅地低吟，然而隨著揉捏他發現有哪裡不對勁──他的胸部有這麼脹嗎？  
「你發現啦？我還在想你什麼時候才會注意到呢。」但丁輕笑，握起尼祿的手指放到他濕熱不堪的腿間。「來，把你自己準備好。」  
青年照做，將雙腿分開到堪堪能讓手指動作的程度，探進一片黏糊裏面。他沒想到的是，隨即有一根堅韌滾燙的硬物自後頭鑽進他腿間、不懷好意地摩擦著已經被手指佔滿的部位。「等等，不……」  
「不會把你撐壞的，放心。」維吉爾嘟噥。「只是要借用你的腿。」  
「我倒覺得某人搞不好很期待，嗯？」但丁將雙手枕在腦後、欣賞腿上顫抖的青年，每次維吉爾摩擦過他的腿間就不自覺加大力道，為突如其來的快感而揚起脖頸、貼近自己的親屬。「這麼快就開始漲奶，你甚至還沒有懷上──」  
「夠了，但丁。」藍衣半魔帶著笑意制止他。尼祿已經受不了指尖淺淺的刺激，開始扭動腰部把自己往手指上送，可是他的耳朵還不足以漏聽這番對話。  
「老混蛋，你的腦子是進水了還是──啊！」但丁含著笑覆上他取悅自己的手，惡狠狠地向上一推讓青年的手指擠進深處。現在換成他自始至終沒被好好碰觸的前端發難，噴出幾股白液濺濕小腹，再向下沿著手掌匯集。尼祿甚至感覺有一些隨著手指抽送流進自己體內，很不幸地，他的雙頰已經紅得不能再紅，耳尖灼燒到幾乎要乾裂的程度。  
但丁把他弄得腦袋混沌之後立刻放開手，轉而加入揉捏胸部的行列。青年被挑撥得又氣又惱，想瞪視卻眼神渙散得難以聚焦；試著開罵，嘴一張就洩出甜膩的聲音，只讓前後兩人誤會他樂在其中、更加賣力討好他。  
「你們……要是不把事情解釋清楚……等結束我就賞……」他的威脅被維吉爾的低吼打斷，想也知道那傢伙就快要毫不知恥地射在他腿間。「我早晚會、把你們倆的屌也打斷……」  
「很快就會再長回來的。」但丁無情地指正。與此同時，維吉爾真的把尼祿腿間染成一片黏稠，不可避免地流下腿根或濺到尼祿手指上，他本該覺得噁心，卻難以抑止地感到興奮竄上小腹。  
「該換我了吧，老哥。」但丁的語氣彷彿他們只是在分食一杯草莓聖代，「別看我這樣，其實我現在也不確定我在說些什麼。」  
「你剛剛說：『我很希望尼祿往我的大腿之間來上一腳。』」嘴上直拗，藍衣半魔依舊把青年交到但丁懷裡。可憐的年輕半魔已經有些疲倦，而但丁毫不憐憫他，僅僅是放出大量魔力作為他魔人化的宣示，接著異常巨大的尺寸便將尼祿徹底貫穿。他被頂到前所未有的深度，幾乎要背過氣  
青年連抵抗的力氣都沒有，半合著眼皮在顛簸中被動地獲取快感，高潮過兩次之後肉穴已經疲乏，稍微頂到敏感點就開始淺淺地抽搐。更不要說以體內被撐開的程度，但丁稍微挪動一下都能讓他顫抖不已，甚至因為過多的刺激而眼前發黑。然而他不想喊停，希望就這樣維持著被填滿的感覺直到永遠；因此當烙鐵般粗長的肉莖撤出體內時，尼祿幾乎失聲：「不要出去……進來……」  
「你知道你在說什麼嗎？尼祿？」紅衣惡魔用被魔力扭曲的嗓音蠱惑他：「你是我們的眷屬，如果我繼續待在裡面，之後圍著你的就會是一整窩小惡魔……」說到這裡但丁突然覺得好笑，「你覺得你生的孩子會像我？還是更像你？」  
此話一出，尼祿忽然把他咬得非常緊，甚至激動得又化成魔人；男人得逞地咧開嘴，攬著青年一下一下讓他撲騰著翅膀，烙鐵般滾燙的東西把皮肉都煨成粉紅色，還在不知疲倦地帶出水聲。「你才生……啊啊，你全家都生──」  
「你說得對，我全家都生。」男人非但不惱，還十分寵溺似地同意了他。「想要我拔出來──」  
「裡面，拜託你……全部。」尼祿驚慌地想阻止他離開，卻再也無法支撐自己，又一次被快感淹沒。和前幾回激烈的刺激不同，又緩又長地漫過他全身，就差一點點，差那麼一點。  
青年被吊在天堂邊緣不上不下，直到但丁發出模糊的低吼射在他體內，讓他又一次想到自己受孕的景象。青年用雙手及翅膀死命抓緊他的伴侶，隨即被扭曲的狂喜淹沒。

※

如果不是小腹的疼痛感，稍早發生的一切可能會被尼祿當成夢。維吉爾撐在沙發另一側假寐，但丁的大衣又數在他身上，半魔本人不見蹤影。過了不知多久，尼祿才終於盼到他回車裡，手上抱著紙袋。  
「最近的商店也在好幾公里外，幸好我能飛。可惜不知道你喜歡草莓還是巧克力──」青年用鬼爪把他拉到眼前，強行含住那張喋喋不休的嘴。雖然身體依舊痠痛得像隨時都要散架，制伏眼前毫無防備的男人卻也足夠了。  
「我比較喜歡你。」撐著痠軟的腿站起身，尼祿讓包覆身體的紅大衣滑落地面、露出青一塊紫一塊的肌膚。這時候他才注意到自己腿間的黏膩不見蹤影，顯然誰替他好好地從頭到腳清理過。「別管那些塞牙縫的東西，我覺得我還能再吃點什麼。」  
那張臉露出一瞬間的遲疑，然而立刻將他摟進溫暖的懷抱中。尼祿得意地笑，引領伸到胸前的手掌一路往下，經過小腹時還試探地按了按。青年威嚇十足地加重力道，好不容易碰到他想要的地方，卻露出困惑的神色。「等等……為什麼？」  
「什麼為什麼？」但丁柔聲問，另一隻手已經將他領向沙發、途中撿起大衣重新將尼祿包裹起來。年輕半魔觸碰著幾小時前還濕漉放縱的肉瓣，現在它們一點感覺都沒有，像是不存在他身體上似地。「我還想要，可是……」有個可笑卻不失道理的想法在尼祿心中升起：也許他真的玩過頭，把自己給操壞了也說不定。他頹敗地往後躺，試圖反詰讓自己好過一點。「真棒，過不久我絕對會憋到爆炸。」  
「沒那麼糟糕，尼祿。過來這邊。」但丁剛在沙發上坐定，青年便自然地滑進他懷中，讓對方的雙手遊走全身。觸摸緩和了他肌膚上灼燒的溫度，偏偏但丁試圖去搆他帶回的紙袋時不得不鬆手，顯然讓尼祿非常懊惱。「我說過我不要吃。」  
紅衣半魔用手指磨蹭他的臉頰和下巴，等青年臉上的懊惱稍稍褪去，便把袋子交到他手中。裡面是一些麵包，草莓抹醬的比巧克力多幾個，溫熱的麵粉味讓他真正感覺到自己有多餓。維吉爾不知什麼時候醒來，越過他們摸走一個巧克力麵包。「我是不會吃草莓的。」但丁瞄了他一眼，藍衣半魔巧妙地避開眼刀，從邊緣開始咬下。  
尼祿能意識到，僅僅是和這兩人同坐在沙發上吃著麵包──妮可也回到車上來加入他們──就讓他感到前所未有的滿足，撫著肚皮忽然又有了睡意。青年很確定之前沒有這麼容易感到疲憊，不過有但丁和維吉爾在這裡，他可以放下心來。

※

兩天後，尼祿就不能放心了。妮可、但丁，甚至維吉爾也提供了一點，所有人的敘述都指向同一個結論：他肚子裡可能懷著好幾個卵。  
「意思是我變成母雞了嗎？」年輕半魔非常驚慌，但丁搖搖頭，否決他腦子裡一整票小惡魔圍著他叫媽媽的可能性。「不，你只是因為發情而本能排卵，只要過個把月，把那些蛋弄出來就沒事了。」  
聽起來很簡單，可是很快他就受夠這三人對他施予的過度保護，特別是那兩名半魔。妮可只會要他注意，但丁和維吉爾則完全沒有理智，彷彿把房車當作他們的巢穴在守衛。的確，逐漸漲奶外加有些沉甸甸的腹部讓尼祿不大舒服，可是沒有必要把他鎖在房車裡、連最弱的小蒼蠅惡魔都不能砍；相對地，哪怕接近車體的惡魔再弱，只要它踏進方圓三公尺內就可能被次元斬或者子彈伺候。  
而尼祿自己也好不到哪去，他變得浮躁，只有但丁或維吉爾的氣味能安撫他。不，他才不敢和妮可鬧脾氣，最讓青年懊惱的是自己會像塊巧克力般融化在但丁的懷抱裡，或在和維吉爾睡前的對話中沉入夢境。  
起先，作為駕駛兼技師，妮可同意讓他偶爾偷溜出去一個小時發洩發洩，不過尼祿得帶些資源回來供她使用；到後來他不得不主動放棄這份權利，憑兩名半魔在這段時間瘋狂掃蕩惡魔換取的金錢找間旅館安頓下來。毫無疑問地，自此之後但丁和維吉爾的地盤定義變成旅館方圓三公尺內；幸好店主並不感到困擾，據尼祿和他寒暄所得到的資訊，老闆的女兒也是一名惡魔獵人。  
「別總聽人家說迴聲女妖是報喪女妖，她們唱起歌來可是很好聽的。」老闆替他斟茶時說道。「下個月她們母女會回來，希望她們能從那些小嘍囉手裡救下隔壁州的歌劇院。」尼祿有很多想問的細節，不過他決定附議並給予他們一家最好的祝福。  
也許這給他帶來了幸運，在陽光明媚、溫暖的隔天下午便開始感覺到肚子翻騰。但丁和維吉爾都不在，渾身赤裸的尼祿剛從午睡中醒來，為了讓身體舒服點而擺出雌獸交配般的趴跪姿態。第一顆卵隨即配合他呼吸的節奏滑出體外，發出咕啾聲落在床單上。  
蛋殼似乎是軟的，所以並不至於讓他感到疼痛；第二顆、第三顆接連排掉後，第四顆卵開始變得困難。首先，尼祿因為刺激開始有些反應，導致他沒辦法好好思考；再來，卵卡在體內深處，要讓它出來實在不大容易。尼祿努力擠壓，甚至自己伸手擠進發熱的肉腔，卻都不得要領，他有些緊張又太過激動，眼角掛著一滴淚珠半掉不掉。就在這時候房門打開，更多光線湧進暖黃色的房間內。  
「尼祿？」但丁似乎被眼前的景象震懾住，更快採取行動的是維吉爾，他走到床前蹲低身子、讓尼祿用所剩不多的力氣把事情講清楚。很快兩名半魔便圍繞在他身周，但丁觸碰著他的短髮，維吉爾則用毛巾輕拭自他背上滾落的汗珠。  
兩人並沒有做什麼實質能幫助他排卵的事情，但尼祿感覺壓力消失大半，他能把第四顆卵排出來。過程依舊有些艱辛，然而有但丁在鼓勵他，維吉爾的手指在他後頸上畫著圈圈。最後年輕半魔用盡力氣、發出最後一聲呻吟，第四和第五顆卵在他激烈的收縮中脫離肉體。但丁把一顆蛋拿給筋疲力盡的他看，接觸空氣後外殼變硬，深紅色底中蜷曲著半透明的天藍色角質層。「你生出了渾然天成的藝術品，尼祿。」  
「別鬧他了，但丁。」維吉爾說，這時一隻手拽緊他的袖子。只見尼祿眼神渙散地望著他，眼中有什麼似曾相識的情愫倏閃而過。藍衣半魔將手指放在眷屬腿間，立刻從嗚咽中知道他要什麼。  
三根手指插進被過度使用的肉穴裡，尼祿幾乎無法動作，放任對方滿足自己被挑起的欲望。但丁就在一旁看著，看著他被手指抽插露出迷茫又愉悅的表情、再也承受不了時脖頸揚起、雙腿顫抖，幾近失魂的姿態。接著年輕半魔又陷入半夢半醒之間，差點以為被兩雙手臂環繞著，平穩安眠也是夢境的一部分。

※

「嘿。」他朝獨自坐在教堂裡的少年喊道。對方轉過頭來，海藍色的雙眼裡先是蘊含怒意，接著忽然瞪大雙眼。尼祿不管他的反應，逕自坐到對方身邊，放下手上的櫻桃可樂。「你收到那傢伙寄來的東西沒有？」  
「……收到了。不過沒什麼客人。」少年僅僅浮現一瞬間的困擾，立刻又提高對尼祿的警戒：「你打算做什麼？我先警告你，我做的事情是我自己的選擇，別想著要東拉西扯一堆人進來──」  
「『從現在開始，你做的一切都是你自己的選擇』，是吧？」尼祿歪頭、露出一個十分痞氣的微笑，剎時他的肩膀被螢藍色鬼爪點亮，其中一隻還向面前的白髮少年招了招手。「實在很不想承認，不過那個死累贅說的每個字都積在腦海裡揮之不去，真的很煩。」  
「不敢相信以後的我有可能會變得跟那臭老頭一樣多嘴。」少年回擊，不過這次他的嘴角帶著微笑。  
「以後還會有很多你不敢相信的事情。我自己也不太相信，好像在作夢一樣──」  
「可是我就是你，不是嗎？」  
「不敢相信以前的我這麼惹人討厭。」尼祿笑道。「我來這裡有三件事要辦。首先，下周六請你到Capulet的這家旅館來。69號房。」他遞給少年一張名片。「再來，我要試看看ragtime的新效果──如果它成功的話，我離開時這瓶櫻桃可樂應該會留在這裡，到時候你可以把它喝掉。最後……」  
「等等，拜託你告訴我一件事情。」少年開口，然後又不知所措地畏縮起來。「你……似乎還認識但丁，我只想知道我以後會不會……不，我是說他以後過得怎麼樣……」  
尼祿思考著該從哪裡開始回答，但他實在沒有太多時間長篇大論。於是他用右手梳順少年頭上一根亂翹的白髮，輕聲說：「以後會發生的事情太多了，你一定要記住的是這點：那傢伙是個不折不扣的大混蛋，他哥也是。每次都丟下你跑得不見蹤影，然後想回來就回來，每次都把你，還有我的人生搞得雞飛狗跳。」  
「但是你可以放心。以後會有很多人愛你，而他是其中幾個最愛你的人之一。」

少年送走了以後的自己，看著依舊沒有臉的斯巴達雕像發楞。但丁很愛他嗎？他不知道，也許是這樣沒錯。他用另一隻手觸摸自己的右腕，在不久之前他還恨透了這東西，直到從天而降的紅衣獵人賦予它完全不同的意義。尼祿放下左手，戒指不知撞到什麼，發出清脆的叮噹聲：那瓶可樂。它沒有消失，未來的自己成功了。  
尼祿用爪子掰開瓶蓋，趁著汽泡最多時喝了一大口。  
「……味道還不錯。」

 

END


	15. Bad Medicine(18+)(Sequence of Watch Demons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch Demons的後續，標題源自於看門狗2的DLC，那個男人的主場。既然是以那個男人的主場為名，相信內容各位都明白了。  
> 寫完之後仔細歸納一下，不就是見家長、入洞房而已嗎！(抱頭)

實際上但丁根本不需要替尼祿改掉出席紀錄，他今天根本就沒有任何課。但丁不太意外，尤其在知道尼祿已經快要完成碩士論文的狀況下。  
「我得去沖個澡，跑上跑下的一整晚，渾身都糟透了。」但丁找出他留在這裡的衣物縮進浴室。  
行動非常成功，他們將對方的據點揪出來徹底掃蕩，蕾蒂甚至威脅要把Kalina Ann塞進頭子的嘴巴裡，把那個糙劣的男人嚇得差點失禁。這次但丁很小心，沒有做任何會觸怒維吉爾……Oni的事情，不然難保他會想出什麼方法來折騰自己。一切結束後他便奔往尼祿的家，脫下汗濕髒污的外衣、用毛巾草草擦拭過身體就迫不及待偎進情人的懷抱。感覺尼祿在他懷裡放鬆地磨蹭，外加襲上四肢的疲倦沒多久就讓他進入熟睡。  
終於，他在洗去肥皂泡沫時忍不住微笑，總算沒有任何事物能夠阻擋他和尼祿，將身體弄乾、套上四角褲，但丁在拉開浴簾時被突然闖入的青年嚇了一大跳。從他低著頭不發一語、雙手用力扯著睡衣衣襬的動作中，男人嗅到不太妙的氣息，但他注定是要點燃引信的那個倒楣鬼。「就這麼想我嗎，寶貝──」  
首先他的肚臍附近挨了一拳，不太疼但讓他退縮，接著是那小子整個人撞上來差點讓但丁往後栽。尼祿用力往他的肩膀咬下，含著那一小塊肉不肯放開。男人痛得拼命吸氣，同時害怕青年隨之而來的大發雷霆，開始指責昨晚自己將他留在樓頂、不告而別的舉動。但丁準備好面對任何事情，怒罵、肢體衝突，把他踢出這間套房──直到尼祿發出一聲顫抖的啜泣。  
但丁可沒有料想到這部分，青年縮在他的肩窩裡用力吸著鼻子，水氣沾染上他的肌膚。手臂停在空中一陣子，才下意識地攬住對方，意識到尼祿也許沒有發怒，只是想要確認他在身邊。尼祿甚至沒有發覺自己咬住了但丁，彷彿怕一鬆口他就會消失不見似的。  
青年像是泡過冷水的小貓般不停哆嗦，直到聽見但丁寵溺地嘆了口氣，接著按壓他背脊的手下滑、勾住他的大腿直接把他抱起來。他看上去只不過比尼祿高一點點、體態更像是成年男性，青年沒預料到自己會像團棉花般輕輕鬆鬆被扛在對方身上，頓時忘記剛湧上喉頭的嗚咽；這麼一停頓，但丁的氣味便竄進他嗅覺裡，於是他再一次埋進那片溫暖的肌膚之中，乖巧地舔舐自己剛啃咬出的牙印，用舌面去感受它如何凹凸起伏。  
兩人裹著毛巾撲進床鋪，被壓在下方的但丁悶哼一聲卻沒放開手，轉而用膝蓋將被單頂上腰間。「我想繼續昨晚的話題。你介意嗎？」尼祿搖頭，自己用手指抹去眼眶裡殘餘的淚水。但丁碰觸他因激動而發紅的眼圈、臉頰和咬腫的嘴唇，忍不住將現在眼前的青年膚色和剛成熟的甜桃聯想在一塊。  
「那是……」頭兩個字衝出口，接著但丁突然不知道該怎麼說下去，尼祿的表情使他覺得連說個最蠢的笑話，都能讓那雙寶藍色雙目滿溢出淚水。最後他胡亂搪塞：「……第一次。」  
「什麼第一次？讓大樓停電？」尼祿愣愣地問，看來他的腦袋被淚水泡得沒有多少作用。但丁瞬間不知道要先為他困惑的表情發笑，還是先因無地自容尷尬，接著他忽然靈光一閃：「這個。」隨即在青年嘴上輕輕啄了一下：「現在是第二次。」  
雙唇分開時，尼祿終於露出一絲笑意。「我以為你這張臉還挺吃得開，結果好像太高估你的能耐了？」  
「是挺吃得開，不過……我覺得有些特權要留給特別的人。」說著他往後一躺，讓尼祿服貼地枕著他的胸口。「例如：讓奔波一整晚的臭老頭睡個好覺。」

 

接近中午時但丁被通訊聲吵醒。他沒想到蕾蒂在工作結束還醒著，惺忪地看眼訊息：

我們來找你了>:))

但丁瞪圓雙眼。然而更令他驚恐的是下一句：

Oni也在>:)))))))))

很好，事情大條了。但丁胡亂搓揉自己滿頭亂糟糟的白髮，猶豫要不要把身邊安睡的青年喚醒；他在自己身邊捲成一團、均勻地吐著氣息，陽光駐足在臉頰上徘徊不去。男人實在捨不得破壞如此美好的畫面。他拿起手機，回覆：

麻煩從門口進來，我會幫妳們開門。那小子昨天瞎操心了一整晚，現在還睡得不省人事。

 

蕾蒂又和他胡鬧一陣子，很顯然她認為尼祿睡得不省人事是「另有隱情」。但丁努力駁斥，最後終於丟開手機去喚醒身邊的情人：「小貓咪，該起床了。再不快點，我那些朋友可能會把這裡的牆壁和屋頂通通拆掉。」  
尼祿皺著眉哼唧幾聲、閉著眼睛往他的大腿猛鑽，但丁立刻把他撈起來外加捏住臉頰。「我是認真的，尼祿；他們就快到了。除非你想讓他們鑑賞你對四角褲的品味，否則你最好趕快清醒。」青年歷經千辛萬苦終於睜開雙眼，一張口就說：「只有你會對我的四角褲有興趣吧。」  
「我沒有──」  
「你如果想要讓你的朋友們對你的草莓四角褲品頭論足就繼續坐著吧，我可要去換衣服了。」尼祿一骨祿翻下床，兩腳著地走到櫃子前。但丁在原地愣了半晌，嘴角勾起笑容：「這個該死的小屁股。」  
換好褲子，尼祿剛坐下來又開始犯困，腦袋倚著但丁的肩膀一晃一晃。就在此時門鈴響起，雙眼剛好闔起的青年被摟著腰撐起、帶到門邊。「醒來，小子！你快流口水了。蕾蒂、翠西，這個快要趴在地上睡著的就是尼祿。」  
他已經知道翠西的長相，而她身邊那名黑短髮女性想必就是蕾蒂。後者放下肩膀上的吉他袋打量青年：「挺可愛的嘛。」那張圓臉上鑲著兩顆蜜色澤的眼睛，照理來說應該十分吸引人，但尼祿更在意為何她的吉他袋落地時，會發出金屬特有的撞擊聲。  
但丁往她們身後警惕地探頭，問：「Oni沒跟妳們一起來？」  
「他說他有家人住在這附近，打算先去看看。」翠西回應。尼祿經過這段互動後清醒多了，尤其他還沒忘記之前因翠西產生的誤會。當金髮女孩在客廳打開披薩時他猶豫著該不該提起，突然一個問題被拋進他惺忪的大腦：「所以？你和但丁進展得怎麼樣了？」  
尼祿一愣，有些不知所措：「呃──呃，我已經知道你們是……？」  
「我們才不關心那個，你知道這傢伙在酒吧裡釣人的速度有多快嗎？」蕾蒂捧著披薩盒湊到他眼前、尼祿頓時不知道該想什麼、該看向哪裡。但丁從容地伸出手接過一片，順便把青年通紅的腦袋轉過來面對自己。蕾蒂的嘴依舊不停：「如果他對你毛手毛腳，趕快往他臉上揍；放心，我們會站在你這邊。」  
「我才沒像妳們說的那麼糟糕。」但丁埋怨──尼祿不確定自己的視力有沒有出問題，他竟然鼓起腮幫子耍賴：「別在他面前把我說得像發情的兔子，我好不容易才──」  
「『好不容易才鼓起勇氣把初吻給出去了』，是不是？」翠西毫不留情捅破他薄薄的面子，蕾蒂則邊忙著與起司絲纏鬥，邊擺出一副看好戲的樣子，顯然她們對昨晚在頂樓發生的一切瞭若指掌。更讓尼祿驚奇的是：但丁白髮之間若隱若現的耳尖竟然因此開始發紅。男人顯然意識到，用手掌忙亂地將臉頰給擋住，假裝在認真咀嚼披薩。  
「那些漂亮的女孩子都爭著想要讓她們的口紅擦在你嘴上，這下子可尷尬了。」蕾蒂無情地再調侃一句。  
但丁苦笑：「蕾蒂……」  
「別忘了Oni結婚的時候──」翠西的最後一句話讓尼祿猛然醒覺，他抓住但丁的手臂、雙眼睜得渾圓。所有人頓時將視線集中到他身上，令青年雙頰發紅得無所適從，粉紅的嘴唇張合幾下卻沒說出任何話。但丁將他摟近身邊，感覺尼祿的肩膀極度緊繃，只在被碰觸的當下稍稍舒緩。  
「但丁……這只是我的猜測，只是我突然想到……」尼祿的手機螢幕忽然發亮，他猶豫地拿起，然後一字一句地讓在場所有人都聽清楚：

「找到你的那天下午，我爸打電話來和我抱怨工作的事情。他說他外聘的『員工』出了點小問題，所以他沒有辦法照原先預定的來看我……」青年尷尬地摩擦鼻樑，彷彿他必須這麼做才能擠出字句來，「然後，他剛剛傳訊息來告訴我他和同事約在這附近。」  
蕾蒂挑眉，翠西抱著手幸災樂禍地看向同伴。但丁整個人僵在原地，門鈴聲在此時宛如無情的警鐘撞擊耳膜。然而說什麼都不能把維吉爾晾在外面，於是尼祿起身，放開但丁的手奔向門口。男人看著他的背影，胸中忽然湧出一股激動，希望能將尼祿從危險邊緣拉回懷裡。這肯定是上天對他昨晚拋下情人不顧的懲罰，但丁只能心甘情願地領受、眼睜睜看著那扇門打開。那傢伙進來了，進到這個空間、進到屬於他和尼祿的世界裡面。  
一頭白髮往後梳順、與自己相仿的天藍色眼睛銳利得能切碎空氣。維吉爾很快就看見他，嘴角得意地勾起，但丁立刻不甘示弱地回了個大白眼。尼祿的視線在兩人之間徘徊，最終停在維吉爾身上。「爸。」他不冷不熱地喚道。  
但丁的心瞬間沉進地核：經過昨晚的煎熬，尼祿還願意接受他就是不可多得的奇蹟，他不希望青年還要承受更多心理掙扎，為了喜愛的人與家庭失和甚至切割。也許加州比美國的一些地區開放，還是會有衛道人士喊著某些人相愛是罪或骯髒。他對維吉爾的了解有限，在今天之前甚至不知道尼祿是他的孩子，萬一……  
但丁從未見過尼祿露出現下這種表情。他的笑臉足夠天真無邪像個小孩，眼神裡卻閃爍著狡獪。「搥背券。」  
維吉爾嚴厲的表情瞬間變成一片空白，但丁則拼命捂著心口，害怕自己的脈搏會因為這小子毫無自覺的舉動而瞬間停止。兩個女孩則倒在沙發上悶悶地笑。  
藍衣男人注意到自己失態，面孔立刻如換面具般迅速恢復成平靜。「你想要從我這裡得到什麼？」  
「今天在這間屋子裡，我看得到的地方，你必須對但丁展現出最基本的尊重。」尼祿的要求實在太過大膽，讓但丁不禁嘟噥「這不值得你花心思，Kid」隨即被維吉爾敏銳地瞪了一眼。「你確定搥背券能換得這麼大的──」  
事後但丁回想，尼祿搞不好是世界首位能讓他和維吉爾達成和平協議的超能力者，他在兩人的心中有著不可取代的地位，最重要的是他那顆小腦袋瓜足夠靈光。  
只見青年看著父親的眼神逐漸迷濛──像是理智被抽空般，用左手拇指撫著粉嫩的下唇，字字甜膩得彷彿夢囈：「我親了他。昨晚，在能看到七號碼頭的某棟樓頂。」他的表情太過墮落、迷濛的藍眼珠裡流動著色欲，唯獨在與但丁眼神對上的一瞬間又浮現稍早的那種調皮。  
維吉爾的表情再次趨於木然，而且他這次忘了掩飾。「搥二十分鐘。」  
「成交。」尼祿大方地接受。

 

翠西向眼巴巴的但丁表示過能替他按摩一下肩膀，想當然地被拒絕。尼祿忍不住嗤笑，誰都知道但丁只是因為嫉妒緊貼著他的維吉爾，而青年短促的笑聲顯然讓父親更加洋洋得意。「你還要繼續裝聾作啞嗎？但丁？」看看，但丁原本還有點英氣的臉立刻垮得不成氣候──噢不，他正用委屈的眼神乞求尼祿伸出援手，這次他可不會再因那雙絕望黯淡的碧藍雙眸而心軟了……等等，他是在吸鼻子嗎？這樣就要哭？尼祿下意識伸長脖子，卻從男人臉上漾開的笑容中意識到自己中了圈套。青年賭氣地回到崗位上，藉由對維吉爾更加無微不至的服侍來報復情人。  
但丁嚥下一口番茄汁後清清喉嚨，顯然捉弄尼祿讓他比較有開口的意願：「我記得那時我爸和我媽，還有維吉爾，三個人剛找到一間工作室來用，卻把我排除在外。他們挺早就結婚了，所以我其實和維吉爾一樣大──」  
「你和我爸一樣老？真不敢相信。」尼祿脫口而出，視線在穿戴整齊的父親，和渾身上下只有一條褲子、滿臉鬍渣的但丁之間徘徊。維吉爾沒有忍住，露出和尼祿十分酷似，卻毫無憐憫的冷笑。  
「尼祿，你是不敢相信你的父親大人保養良好，還是不敢相信你的胃口竟然吃得下一個邋遢的臭老頭呢？」  
但丁沒好氣地承受了一陣子笑聲和父子倆的瞪視，這才繼續說下去。「總之，我認為他們該給我個名分。為了證明我也是有能耐的駭客，我從維吉爾那裏偷來了他們對話的資訊，拼湊出一個地址，然後沒有再確認、沒有勘查，就這麼大剌剌地闖進去。」  
蕾蒂忽然兩手一拍，嚇得翠西差點把飲料摔在地板上。「我聽過那件事，我母親說Oni的兒──我是說尼祿，小時候差點被熟人給當成人質綁架──」  
「正是。」維吉爾肯定道，順便朝罪魁禍首斜睨一眼。  
「才沒有那麼誇張！」但丁反駁。  
「就是有那麼嚴重──」  
眼看紅藍兩道身影就要撲向對方，尼祿連忙坐到他們之間、一手按住一個。「爸，你違規了，扣搥背時間五分鐘。」  
維吉爾發出不滿的嘖聲，拿起手機重新設定計時器。但丁也沒好到哪去，青年發現他張口似乎打算做出勝利宣言，立刻補上：「你別想變著法子佔我爸便宜，信不信我休了你。」  
「可是我們還沒結婚？」男人立刻語氣一轉，好聲好氣向尼祿撒嬌。青年並不領情，俐落地撥開環上腰際的手。「別試著轉移話題。所以我八歲那年，有個人跳進窗戶說他搞錯送披薩的地址，是真的有這件事？」  
「我沒想到你那天會提早下課，更沒想到這傢伙會因為一時魯莽而真的將我家地址當成工作室。」維吉爾撇清。「你的印象可能不太清楚，因為他後來用一點點氯仿把你給弄暈了……然後蕾蒂她母親把事情稍微誇大，傳出去就變得一發不可收拾。」  
「就結果來看，搞不好當初我們的猜想是對的：但丁從來沒放棄，他只是在等尼祿合法。」  
「夠了，翠西，我已經沒有臉可以見人了。」但丁舉起手以示投降。  
尼祿再次看向但丁。他又喝了一口番茄汁，眼神卻緊張兮兮地四處飄移，就是不敢與他對上。男人眉眼間的某些細節的確像極了那個下午，笑著輕描淡寫地和他玩鬧好一陣子；再醒來時看見的只有父親平靜的臉龐。「原來我之前就見過你。」青年恍然大悟。  
「嗯，這算是命中註定吧？」但丁胡亂搪塞。青年察覺他波瀾不驚下害怕觸怒自己的小心翼翼，忍不住莞爾。  
接下來的一小時，首先花在維吉爾剩下的五分四十三秒搥背額度上，再來是兩名女孩的調侃外加對但丁各式各樣無情挑剔，若不是藍衣男人的瞪視太過嚇人，她們可能會起鬨讓尼祿對但丁做些……他自己也很想做的事。打從門口的對峙開始，他腦內的幻想就沒停過，無論誰說了什麼他都只聽進去一半，另一半是甜膩潮濕的肉體撞擊，和調換成他與但丁混合的呻吟音調。  
用來哄騙老爸的表情起先是假裝，甚至不確定能不能騙過他，可是男人的視線在瞬間就將他點著，他必須努力想著交涉的籌碼才能避免自己在父親眼皮下硬得一蹋糊塗。  
坐定之後，更加擾人的是但丁在沙發上肆無忌憚地張開腿，他的大腿形狀太適合讓尼祿鑲進去，他無法克制地想起幾部看過好幾遍的……不，再這樣下去，所有人都會肯定但丁已經對他做了點什麼。真不知道他以後該怎麼面對但丁的腿而不在褲子裡憋到爆炸。  
幸好他爸是個大忙人，差事很快就讓他必須啟程；蕾蒂和翠西在幾分鐘後體貼地帶走披薩盒，讓清理變得很容易。但是尼祿需要的不是這些，他需要解放忽然湧上身體的欲望，而且最好別讓但丁知道。很幸運地，但丁在吃披薩和清潔客廳時沾了一身麵包屑，正打算進浴室換衣服。事不宜遲，他立刻埋進被褥中，目不轉睛地盯著臥室門口拉下褲子。  
幻想始於但丁忽然進來、坐在床邊俯身吻他的嘴唇。尼祿含住被單，迎向並不存在的情人張開雙腿，以示邀請。他想像那雙溫暖粗糙的手、或者濕熱帶草莓糖漿味的嘴，靈巧地從上到下好好照料他。青年太喜歡來自男人的溫柔對待，那雙含著笑意的天青色眸子像張水床，似乎只為接納他而存在。尼祿在叫出聲之前適時地讓幻影咬住他的嘴──實際上是他又用力咬住了棉被，勉強用手指包覆著不讓精液噴濺在上頭。也幸好他這幾天和但丁同住沒什麼機會自己處理，濃稠的液體才盡皆數在手掌中。  
不過……總覺得量比平常還要多一點點。尼祿盯著自己的右手，耳尖因為自覺而開始發紅。浴室門拉開的聲音刺穿他迷濛的思想，青年忙亂地摸到枕頭邊備好的衛生紙，把自己擦拭乾淨。  
「尼祿──噢，」但丁進入臥房時他已經處理好一切，情況看起來就像是稍早的聚餐讓他感到疲憊。為了讓自己的倦態更加逼真，他在聽到但丁呼喚時刻意將腦袋往手臂裡縮了縮，裝作睡眠被打擾的樣子。「你打算直接睡過晚餐嗎？」  
「我才不像某人那麼能睡。」  
「我也不像某人那麼精力旺盛。」男人的語氣過於上佻，青年立刻從中發現不對勁。然而他也沒有膽子直接承認自己想著男友自慰──就在這瞬間，他一向不怎麼喜歡矜持的本性開始抗議了。為什麼愛人就在眼前還要壓抑欲望？更何況會阻礙他們的一切障礙都已經被排除，尼祿早該在閒雜人等離開的那瞬間撲到但丁身上，扭動腰部馳騁直到不能動彈為止。左看右看，目光最終停住，映入尼祿眼中的是一條水藍色浴巾。

不出所料，紅衣駭客剛打開手機就收到來自維吉爾的大量警告。坦白說但丁已經吃定他不敢違逆自己的寶貝兒子，而對方氣歸氣，果然沒有像平常那樣胡亂克扣他的市價。少了實質威脅之後，那些條列式的規則根本就不具任何震懾力，但丁心安理得地把手機往沙發上一丟。抬起頭，他看見尼祿將自己用一條浴巾包裹起來，清淺的藍色和他的眼珠非常相配。「怎麼，想要我幫你洗背嗎？」  
尼祿滿臉通紅，甚至連胸口附近的肌膚都暈染成甜桃般一片一片的粉；「我──我想要你。」  
噢。所以稍早那些媚眼並不全是用來蠱惑他老爸的，這讓盤據在但丁心頭上、微乎其微的罪惡感徹底煙消雲散。「想要我做什麼，你得說出來。」是什麼讓這小子突然精蟲上腦？但丁還在思考其中的邏輯，只見青年輕輕拱起肩膀，深吸一口氣後抬起手臂讓毛巾溜過後背、揭露出底下精瘦的胸膛、窄腰、髖骨與修長的雙腿──男人上下打量著他，忍不住露出笑容。尼祿很顯然是想顯得成熟誘惑，偏偏他在底下穿了一件藍底小黑貓紋樣的四角褲，某種意義上來說簡直是前功盡棄──另一方面，光憑這點就讓但丁無法抗拒。  
或多或少已經預料到結果，尼祿並沒有因為但丁失禮的大笑而挫折；也許有一點點表現在他微微鼓起的臉頰上。他維持著惱火的表情，直到男人站起身捧場地將他摟進懷裡：「我簡直不知道要怎麼抗拒你，小貓咪。」尼祿緊抱住他，用力得指尖都掐進肉裡。「那就別再離開我了。不要再像昨天那樣……」  
「親嘴呢？親嘴算是『昨天那樣』嗎？」  
「不！」尼祿聽到自己驚慌的喊聲時，雙頰毫無防備地紅了起來。「我──我是說，如果你得去哪裡，別丟下我。我也會一點硬體操作，至少別讓我覺得我什麼都做不了。」  
「如果你拗得過你老爸，當然可以。畢竟那些女孩們看起來很中意你。」但丁刻意讓手指沿著尼祿的脊線滑向臀部，感覺尼祿因動作中蘊含的親密而渾身發熱，接著湊近他耳邊輕聲囁嚅。「但，很可惜──她們現在知道你是我的了。」  
尼祿不解地從他懷中抬起頭，接著忽然明白但丁的意思。「等等，不要告訴我你還惦記著那天關於翠西的事情？」  
「是又怎樣？你前一秒還抱著我，下一秒忽然只關心她。」青年感覺自己被翻了半圈，背朝下栽進沙發裡，而但丁手臂上若隱若現的青筋在他臉側。「我總在想著要怎麼樣才能保證你不被搶走……總覺得我還做得不夠好。總覺得……我沒辦法像他們一樣。」他又開始微笑，所幸似乎是因為尼祿在他身邊，看起來不如想像中痛苦。  
不夠好，尼祿思索著，這也是他在父親身周最常感受到的想法。中學時老師曾經告訴他，要他向他做為成功商人的父親看齊；然而他酷愛那些敲敲打打的小玩意，常常耗時間在組裝一些簡單的機關上，到後來就變成了焊電路板和寫程式。做這些事情時他很快樂，但是面對那名老師時他受到了巨大的譴責。但丁想必也和他一樣，活在親人的陰影之下。  
「但丁。」連尼祿自己都不敢置信，他能這麼溫柔地唸出任何一個人的名字。「我要升大學的時候，有個老師很堅持我應該去唸商學院。」  
現在紅衣男人在認真聽他說話，臉上虛偽的笑容終於消失。「因為你爸？」  
「因為我爸。我不知道為什麼他會這麼堅持，甚至要我爸好好訓我一頓。」  
「我好像知道結局會是怎麼樣。」但丁低聲說了一句，側過身坐回沙發上。「如果我沒記錯，你的老師讓維吉爾放下四小時的工作，就為了到學校去抱怨他覺得已經很棒、『死都不會步上我的後塵』的好兒子。重點是：你知道的，他不喜歡在工作時被打斷，不然他沒辦法準時下班。」  
青年勾起嘴角笑：「就這件事的結果而言，他是個還不錯的老爸。」對尼祿而言這並沒有什麼，他的聲音非常平緩，儘管跳過了一些他不想讓但丁知道的、比較醜惡的段落。不過他也知道但丁決不會讓他有一絲一毫感到受傷的可能性，因此自然地讓對方將自己拉入懷中枕著胸膛。整個過程非常奇妙：彷彿他已經知道但丁會怎麼做，或者但丁已經知道他會怎麼做。也有可能他們在短短的數日內已經心靈相通。

不，不只是有可能，尼祿很確定他們的靈魂早已經鎔鑄成一個，可能是在晦暗的雨水流動中，黑夜的某個時分，或者晨光降臨的一剎那，反正這是早已經存在的事實。「搞不好從你闖進我家的那時候起，我就喜歡你了。」  
「聽起來很動人，不過我勸你別把這想法告訴維吉爾。他永遠在找把我解雇的正當理由，而『覬覦他當時才讀小學的兒子』聽起來很有說服力。」尼祿盯著他半晌，但丁起先覺得他在打什麼鬼靈精怪的主意，像是在考慮要不要像勒索他老爸那樣勒索自己。接著那小子轉過身面對他，抬起來與他對視的眼中忽然閃過一絲曖昧的光芒，像一隻好玩的貓打量著獵物。「老爸要緊張就讓他緊張去吧。不過……」  
但丁看著他緩慢地舔唇，大腦陷入一陣焦灼。在門前他能忍住，在同一張沙發上他能克制，但現在這裡只有他們兩人、更別提尼祿偎在他懷中，正隨意地把玩著他的手指，動作愈加親暱。他覺得自己像是蠟燭或者一塊奶油，在些微的熱度下融化崩解。  
青年的身軀還沒練出太多肌肉，比他小上一圈，被他的雙臂輕輕鬆鬆圍繞住。但丁說不上來是什麼改變了氣氛，只是在這時他才真正意識到他們之間有多麼親密，而尼祿還在將他拉向自己。「不過？」話音剛落，男人的嘴就被尼祿堵住，有一瞬間他的腦袋脫離頭骨飛向空中，然後重重落回顱腔裡，天旋地轉。他的手指由下捧起尼祿線條俐落的下巴，和青年交換幾個生澀又過於急迫的吻，比起示愛，更像是在用嘴唇互相角力。

手裡的軀體開始發熱，尼祿放開他的手去摟住他的肩膀，半跪著跨坐在但丁褪色的灰牛仔褲上。男人用手指劃過他赤裸的背脊，毫無意外地讓尼祿仰起脖頸、發出一連串夾雜有他名字的嗚咽。但丁喜歡他可愛的反應，儘管他愈來愈難抑制把手伸進尼祿底褲內的衝動。「讓我猜猜：你打算讓你老爸的戀愛禁令下地獄見鬼去，然後和你剛認識不到一周的陌生男人滾上床？」  
「見鬼，明明已經快超過十年──啊！」青年回嘴，然而但丁拍在他屁股上的手掌力道不輕不重，恰好足以讓他的臀肉發顫──也讓他不合時宜地開始性奮。沒錯，他想像過騎乘，也想過跨坐在男人身上被拍打屁股，輕微的痛覺伴隨著數以百計的幻想直衝上他的腦袋。同時他腿間傳來那種觸感，使他想起一口咬下帶油酥的麵包底部──固體，但是滑膩，而且暢快。

他想要從但丁身上得到那種感覺。做為邀請，他以手指滑過但丁的肌膚，在鎖骨附近劃圈子，同時讓胯部在但丁的小腹上摩擦，昭示他是真的想要，而且想要得不得了；儘管尼祿一想起男人肯定感覺到他腿間硬得一蹋糊塗，雙頰便掠過陣陣熱流，他也絕不會再放開他。他們已經錯過太久太久了，沒有再猶豫的餘地。  
「尼祿。」直到但丁呼喚他尼祿才發現自己不知何時閉起了雙眼，雙手輪流遊走在男人結實的胸膛和腹部上。那雙手非常溫暖，嚴實地包裹著他。「你說你想要──你知道男人跟男人要怎麼做嗎？」  
青年愣了一下，老實地搖搖頭。說是看過片子，但真槍實彈地搞過還真沒有。  
聞言，但丁用腳背俐落地勾起他扔在地上的浴巾，三兩下又把他給包回去。「那很抱歉，必須留到改天了。」他注意到情人惱羞成怒而脹紅的臉，於是伸出手搓揉他發熱的腦袋。「你不能就這樣直接上我，或者我直接捅穿你。我不希望有人在這過程中必須流血，畢竟我還蠻怕痛的。」然而尼祿的眼神依舊像要把他活活刺死，甚至開始有些泛紅。  
「你會受傷──」瞪視。  
「如果你想做，我會留一整天給你，就算維吉爾叫十個保全來把我抬去工作都別想讓我動一下──」尼祿的臉已經從緋紅，變為像是蔓越莓般的深紫紅色，愈顯得他那雙含水的藍眼睛要滴下淚來。  
「再不然我讓你上──」最後一句話收穫了反應，尼祿用力往他肚腹上送去一拳，差點把他的午餐全打出來。發洩過怒氣的青年顫抖著呼氣，原本就吊在眼角的淚水因為這番動作而突破眼眶，滴在但丁的褲管上。  
但丁哄他幾次不成，開始有點慌亂。「那……我幫你？用手？」他用手掌輕輕碰觸尼祿的大腿內側，同時已經做好被一腳踢在重要部位的心理準備。然而與他料想的不同，青年先是因快感而輕顫，隨即發出低低的允諾聲，第三度摟住他的頸子。「我們去床上。」他在但丁耳邊小聲要求。

尼祿仰天躺著，感覺但丁終於把他的四角褲給拉下來。他想要伸手去剝對方的褲子，卻被制止，於是變本加厲地用雙腿夾住男人的腰。  
但丁的手比他的大而且溫暖，輕輕碰觸幾下便讓他舒服地蜷縮起腳趾，手背將聲音擋在口腔裡面。更不要提那張在他小腹上輕輕吸吮的嘴，要不是嘴裡被呻吟和喘息堵著，尼祿會叫他留下多一點痕跡，最好讓他掀起衣服就看得見。  
接下來的發展出乎尼祿預料：但丁試探性地看了他一眼，接著張開嘴吞下他的整個前端。尼祿發出的喊聲可能足以讓整棟樓知道他正被一個人用嘴服侍，而在這念頭下他只能控制著自己不用力操進但丁的喉嚨，根本沒辦法管溢出雙唇的字句和聲音。可是他又能辨別但丁在吞嚥、因他顫抖而跟著興奮得無法自制，青年的手指鑽進他的頭髮間，有意無意地把男人往下壓、試圖頂進更深的地方。然而但丁握住他的手腕、整張嘴離開他瀕臨高潮的硬挺，讓尼祿不滿地大聲抗議、更加放蕩地張開腿以展示自己的需求。  
「實在沒料到光用嘴就能讓你興奮成這樣。你確定你還想做嗎？」但丁舔了口嘴唇，他的下巴上濕滑一片，唾液混合尼祿溢出的前液把他的鬍渣浸濕。對他的調侃尼祿不多加回應，曲起腳背蠻橫地把他拉回來，與自己的胯間面對面。「快點。」  
他說這句話時顯然低估了但丁的惡意──因為男人用雙手環住他的根部，接著一含到底。尼祿連吐槽他對快點二字的了解太過精準都來不及，就隨著半聲哼哼直接射在那老混蛋嘴裡面。快感讓他眼前空白幾秒，回過神來第一件事便是擋住臉頰不讓對方看見。然而他又一次低估了但丁，因為男人並沒有來撥開他的雙手，反倒用手指沾起嘴角的殘餘送進口中，津津有味似地吸出聲。  
尼祿憋了不到一秒就跳起來發作，滿臉還是未褪的潮紅：「你是腦子哪裡有問題，老變態？那種噁心的東西你也吃得下去？」他的腿還有點脫力，否則他肯定要撲上去揍但丁一頓。  
「當然，這是我『親愛的男朋友』的一部分。」男人煞有其事地說完，彷彿那是珍饈似地又砸了砸嘴。尼祿氣得低罵，卻也只能一頭往後栽回床上；但丁從他視野裡短暫消失，弄了條濕毛巾來替他擦拭身體。  
這是但丁第一次看見、碰觸他的全身。青年在他手下閉起眼，默許這樣親密的舉動，於是男人小心翼翼、盡可能將他胸膛上的汗珠盡數擦去。沉默並不使他們感到尷尬；相反地，這時候誰先說話都會戳破空氣中薄薄的曖昧，而但丁希望他能再安靜欣賞尼祿的身體一會兒。那小子在他的碰觸下開始假寐，肌肉稱不上多但是足夠結實，小腹柔軟的觸感讓但丁忍不住多把玩了一會。毛巾繼續往下，到腿間時但丁忽然直盯著尼祿的私處看，視線讓青年不適地睜開眼睛。「別告訴我你在比誰的尺寸比較大，但丁。」尼祿說完竊笑一聲：「因為我覺得我會贏。──你要是敢在我面前脫褲子下來比，就算再大也沒有用！信不信我把它連根拔下來！把褲子穿回去，你這變態！」

 

晚餐時維吉爾終於找到一份差事，能讓但丁遠離他的寶貝兒子幾天。紅衣駭客無奈地告訴嘟著嘴的尼祿（他好像沒發現自己的不滿全寫在臉上）。  
「意思是你下禮拜四才會回來。」他憤憤地把一隻蝦裹滿紅醬、塞進嘴裡。「早知道就不要給老爸搥背了。」  
「才一周，寶貝。而且這次有你看著，維吉爾不敢亂來的。」但丁安撫，尼祿卻不領情。「『寶貝』？你只有在要離開我的時候才會對我特別好。」  
最終青年依舊在他死纏爛打的磨蹭和示好中妥協，不過堅持要但丁在這裡睡過今晚；表面上是任性，畢竟尼祿說不出希望他在出發前多少休息一會，這種肉麻又貼心的想法。更何況，他有個大膽的想法等著實踐──但丁不在他身邊，不代表他什麼都不能做。  
摟著毫不知情還在打鼾的情人，尼祿將企劃徹頭徹尾梳理一遍後露出笑容，下意識吐出幾不可聞的「Scum」。

 

※

 

說實話，維吉爾也只不過是強拉著但丁來開會而已。他們和奧瑞岡州的另一個駭客組織Nauta商討違規成員的交付程序──那個傢伙就是潛逃到舊金山來，間接引發整件事故，害但丁流落街頭還順道拐走尼祿的罪魁禍首。D!vine和他們並沒有合作關係，純粹是因為那個可憐蟲惹毛了維吉爾，才會號令與他熟識的駭客們揪出過街老鼠。也多虧他們「多管閒事」，保護Nauta的重要資料不隨叛徒交付到其他組織手中，才促成今天這場幾乎是慶功宴的會議。

但丁毫不顧忌地點了兩個草莓派和一杯草莓聖代，外加和所有Nauta的女性成員交換過聯絡方式，同時阻止她們對維吉爾產生興趣。後者不斷對他投去「我真不敢相信你是我兒子看上的人」的目光，反而讓男人更加輕佻，結果就是他們在席間不停地眉來眼去；最後甚至讓Nauta的小隊長，一個穿鼻環的清秀亞裔女人開口：「我很抱歉，之前竟然以為Parady和Purisio其中一個是你的女友，Infer。我該改掉這種先入為主的壞習慣。」這讓維吉爾的心情愈來愈糟，攪拌冰摩卡的長湯匙撞擊玻璃杯，叮叮噹噹從沒停過。  
紅衣駭客自然是故意的，畢竟再怎麼說他都損失了和尼祿相處的時間──從確認行程、引渡叛徒到現在已經三天，途中沒有人敢大意，兩人在第一晚甚至沒有闔眼，連夜入境以便盡早接洽。而他現在又有了維吉爾這個硬碟的存取密碼，怎麼可能輕易放過。  
下午茶後他們回到旅館，等Nauta處理完人的事情就能離開。維吉爾打開手機似乎是在確認公司的情況，滑了幾下之後臉色忽然變得非常難看。如果他知道尼祿和但丁莫名其妙在一起時的眼神是排拒，現在就是厭惡，想把但丁直接解雇外加告上州法院的厭惡。男人注意到同伴氣息不悅，結束手中的Tertris 99比賽之後問：「又怎麼了？維吉爾？」  
「你離尼祿遠一點。」藍衣男人皺眉抿唇一會又改口：「不，我改變心意了：你給我負起責任。」  
「啥？」但丁靠過去看了一眼，笑容瞬間僵在臉上。「等等，這中間有很多誤會！我沒有教你兒子買這些東西！」  
他已經懶得吐槽維吉爾去偷看別人的Amazon訂單這回事，尼祿下訂了兩管潤滑劑（一管櫻桃一管草莓）和一款「玩具」才是重點。但丁努力不去想男友在家裡獨自使用這些東西的畫面，  
「但是你對他做了什麼，不是嗎？」維吉爾危險地瞇起眼睛。  
「是他對我做了什麼！」但丁嚴正抗議，本來預期對方會認為他在找藉口，不想維吉爾忽然顯露驚訝，接著竟然揚起不懷好意的笑：「不愧是我兒子。」  
但丁懶得辯解，聽著維吉爾的話早早洗漱上床──天知道那傢伙從哪獲得了成就感，他竟然哼著歌笑著走進浴室，笑得但丁內心發毛。他更不明白尼祿究竟在想些什麼，以及回去之後會被怎樣對待──雖然男人覺得那小子非常享受被支配，也難說尼祿買的那些東西不會是要用在他身上。  
不過那好像也沒什麼好怕的。搞不好反而會很刺激，畢竟但丁從來沒有這種經驗。「我等不及看看你替我準備的驚喜了，寶貝。」他在昏黃的床頭燈下喃喃。

 

禮拜三晚上七點，天空又下起了小雨。但丁比預計提早一天回到舊金山，連絡尼祿都來不及便直奔他們的小窩。  
來開門的尼祿看起來有點昏沉，嘴角還沾著橘紅色的義大利麵肉醬；讓但丁比較驚訝的是他穿著但丁留在這裡的深紅色棉衫，正確來說是「只」穿著棉衫和一條四角褲，直直撲進他的懷裡。「你說禮拜四才會回來的。」青年埋在他胸口小聲嘟噥，被但丁一把抱起來帶進屋內。他和一禮拜前沒差多少，聞起來有洗髮精和肥皂的潔淨香味；要說有哪裡不同，大概是尼祿變得非常黏人，像隻章魚或烏賊纏著他不放。但丁在心裡把殘忍的維吉爾撻伐過一輪，又給了他嘴上憐惜的輕啄。尼祿追著他往後撤的嘴唇，索性捧住男人的臉直接吻上去，但丁趁這機會舔掉他嘴角的醬漬，果然是義大利麵。「我也想吃晚餐。要是我再早一個小時回來，是不是就能吃你煮的麵了？」他半開玩笑地用食指碰碰對方嘴角。  
他們倆坐到沙發上，過程中始終沒有分開。但丁注意到尼祿的動作與先前不同：他的右手一直停留在自己腰間，或者胸口，任何能碰觸到他肌膚的部分。現在也不例外，滑進他掌心曖昧地十指交纏，對喜歡肢體接觸的但丁來說非常受用。他覺得可以開始提點維吉爾跟他提過的事情：「發生什麼事了？為什麼你像融化的起司一樣巴在我身上不放？」  
尼祿伸腿好讓自己跨坐在但丁腹部，蠻橫地把他往後推倒。他的右手滑進上衣之中──但丁的衣服太長，他必須將手伸到下腹才能鑽進衣襬──然後邀請似地往上拉、展示自己平坦白皙的小腹。左手則拉過但丁的手指，讓他鬆鬆地勾著內褲褲檔。「很顯然你只想繼續當個混帳，是不是，但丁？」酒紅色的布料已經被推到胸部以上，尼祿用手背掩著臉、嘴唇隨一字一句觸碰無名指根部。但丁剛想好要怎麼回應，眼神飄過尼祿裸露的上半身忽然注意到不太尋常的現象：他的乳尖挺立起來，染成櫻桃果肉般的深紅色。「我是個混帳？」男人冷不防地伸出手去磨蹭了一下，尼祿只覺得尾椎發麻、大腿抽搐時又牽起另一波快感讓他呻吟出聲。他忘了要回嘴，只忙於用胸口討好地磨蹭對方，因此等注意到時，但丁已經豪不客氣地把他的褲子給拉下。  
尼祿扭著腰，發出細小的哼聲，直接把上衣推過頭頂扔到腦後。「沒錯，混帳──你讓我等了一禮拜，要是敢再吊我的胃口，我就把你踢出房子自己解決。」  
但丁將他拉起來抱到腿上，托著他赤裸柔軟的臀：「用什麼解決？你買來的那些玩具？」  
他當然是故意挑起這個話題，不過尼祿慌張的神色比他想像中還誇張。「你──你偷看我的──」尼祿的臉頰早就因情欲而紅得不能再紅，因此但丁看到他渾身上下最明顯的反應就是腿間挺立的陰莖抖了兩下、流出一大滴透明的汁水。  
「首先，偷看你買了什麼的是你爸，不是我；再來，用那些東西用到你想著想著就會起反應跟我也扯不上關係──」語罷男人立刻挨了一巴掌，為了不在滿足這小子前就被揍歪他連忙示弱：「好、好，你贏了，Kid。先讓我洗個澡就來。」  
「我說過我不想等。」尼祿抱緊他，拉開但丁的褲鍊以示自己多麼急迫。「不然就讓我跟你一起洗。」

沒有人知道為何他們的相聚會演變成這樣。也許但丁一直惦記著對尼祿而言不算完整的那一次，又或者他們分開太久而急迫地想要再次結合。不管怎樣，但丁預想「提早回家、並抱著溫暖的情人耗在床上」這個場景以不同的面貌實現了。  
他們根本就沒有好好洗澡，而是在浴室裡做前戲：尼祿的手掌包裹著他上下滑動、甚至大膽地想跪下去用嘴含住。但丁費了極大的意志力才把他推開，然而那小惡魔已經把他當成到手的肥肉盡情調戲，親吻他濕潤服貼的髮尾、觸碰他快被心臟撞破的胸膛，男人只能勉強安撫他，好騰出手來替自己抹肥皂。  
「但丁。」青年繞到他背後，被熱水浸濕的身體緊貼著他、口氣忽然又像是靦腆無助的男孩在抱怨。「我好想要你碰我。」說著，摟抱著男人身體的手鬆開一邊，但丁害怕他是要走，咬著牙試圖快點洗去身上的泡沫……直到他身後傳來細微的噗滋聲響。「尼祿？你在做什麼？」  
「別管那個，你快點洗──啊啊！」青年急躁的聲音結束在一串高呼中，這下子但丁立刻轉過身查看，恰好接住失去平衡滑倒的尼祿，代價則是他手裡拿著的物體落在浴室地面。看清了那東西之後，但丁心安理得地勾起笑：一個深紅色的肛塞。「你想我的方式還挺特別的嘛。」  
青年不再和他爭辯，索性用吻封住他不肯停下的壞嘴。他的確想念但丁想得要死，他學著弄但丁做給他的早餐、在他們共享過的沙發上裹著但丁用過的毯子用電腦、甚至在睡夢中聽見他的聲音在耳邊迴響。而當他開始使用那些玩具的時候，但丁的幻影就會進入他、用溫柔低沉的嗓子一邊安撫一邊毫不留情地動著腰侵犯他的身體，尼祿則跨坐在他身上掌控著一切。「我當然想──想把你騎到乾掉為止。」但丁拉過浴巾把他們倆裹在一起，尼祿的手掌自然而然貼上他的胸口，不安分地滑向兩人緊貼的小腹：「讓我看看你身上除了那張嘴還有哪裡能幹。」

兩人擁抱著彼此摔在床上，尼祿沒有放過機會，用有力的長腿夾著但丁跪在他腿間、潤滑自股瓣間隨他摩擦男人勃起的動作流到尖端。「但丁，既然你知道我買了什麼，應該就不必再嘗嘗看了？」  
雖然如此，他想直接往下坐時依舊被一雙強壯的大手掐住腰窩。青年的眉頭糾在一起，眼睛水潤地表達需求和委屈，在床頭鵝黃的燈光下閃爍不定。「但丁──」他用小貓喚人的聲音叫著。  
「你太急了，寶貝。」但丁舉起一隻手掌去碰他的臉，尼祿追逐著觸碰，自然而然地趴伏下來接受撫摸；現在男人雙手都摟著青年發熱的背脊、緩慢地畫著圈圈。尼祿不服氣地湊上前索吻，倘若這傢伙不打算立刻滿足他，那他至少要從對方身上獲得一些自己想要的愛撫。嘴唇從男人臉上游移到下巴、接著一口含住胸前淺褐色的乳頭吸吮。他得意地感覺到但丁輕輕顫慄，於是手掌又開始試探性地裹住但丁的硬挺輕輕揉搓。「你再不繼續會變軟的。」  
這當然是謊話，實際上但丁在這樣簡單的挑逗下好像變得比剛剛還要粗；而且他碰觸尼祿的動作猛然停下，只是鬆鬆地摟著他。但丁該不會比他想像中還純情吧？青年竊笑，輕輕挣出他的懷抱，照著他看過的片子調戲道：「你真的好大，但丁。我想……」他用手指小心翼翼劃過那東西表面，「……感覺……看看……用裡面。」他的撩撥終究敗給羞恥心，聲音隨著句子愈加細小，他終於用後面抵上那裏時又變回了原形，雙頰泛紅。這些天以來他對自己的身體已然熟悉，原本以為能夠坦然享受情慾，卻在面對但丁的時候又一次敗下陣來。尼祿等著但丁說句什麼嘲笑他，這才發現對方仍然不發一語，像塊木頭躺在那裏往上看著他、手指輕輕磨蹭著他的腰窩。「你今天到底是怎樣？貓咬了你的舌頭嗎？」他不習慣這麼安靜的但丁，尤其男人不開口說話時該死地性感，尼祿總覺得自己光看著他赤裸的腹部起伏就能射出來。同時，青年終於成功讓但丁的前端突進那圈括約肌，兩人一齊為肉體緊密結合的觸感呻吟出聲。  
很快地尼祿感覺不太妙：但丁比看起來還要大──並不是讓他疼痛，而是太爽了，比肛塞和人工製品不知道好上多少倍，更不要提他正用他最愛的體位騎在但丁尺寸驚人的陰莖上。他的視野下方開始泛白，逼迫他抬起頭、眼珠上翻以避免徹底失去知覺；青年甚至不能確定一聲聲迴盪在他腦內的「但丁」是思緒或者失控叫出的呼喚，至少他肯定引起對方的注意，腰部再次被雙手把持住往下壓去。尼祿努力用雙手撐在但丁的胸膛上，光是這樣對他來說就太多了，可是又一點都不夠，黏糊的內裡還沒得到滿足前都不夠──  
「草莓。」但丁忽然輕聲呢喃。  
尼祿不懂他在說什麼，直到男人動了動胯，讓他陷入一陣神經麻痺般的空白。「你選的潤滑是草莓味那條，是不是？」隨著這句話但丁開始挺腰操進他體內，尼祿為第一下就開始在小腹內爆發的快感而高喊出聲：「──是！啊啊，你好棒──」他的大腦斷線，身體自己動了起來，像名訓練有素的騎師般撞擊著身下的駝獸。汗水隨著他的動作自髮尾和手臂被甩下，不過尼祿太專注於駕馭而無暇顧及；夜燈的光在他身上流動，照著他起伏的腰線和臀部，偶爾掠過尼祿因興奮而脹起的乳尖。  
「你好緊，尼祿。」但丁整個人深埋在暗影中，就像他以往過慣的日子。直到他進入尼祿，無論是生活、情感還是身體，他才從這名青年身上獲得了光亮。「為什麼不說話？貓咬了你的舌頭嗎？還是──」但丁故意加大力道，讓尼祿發出一聲不堪負荷的哀鳴，然而身體卻背叛了他自己，在男人身上如同情趣人偶般瘋狂地聳動。「快要頂不住了？」  
青年張口，卻只能吐出不成調的歡快呻吟。他的雙腿抽搐，甚至沒辦法穩住身體，還是但丁直起身來抱住他、掐著他發抖的身軀上下顛簸。「但丁。」他有氣無力地要求：「我想要你親我。」  
「全聽你的。」但丁在他耳邊低喃，接著一雙唇抵上尼祿紅腫不堪的嘴。青年在過多的感官刺激中渾身一緊，精液從未被碰觸的前端噴濺出來、將兩人下腹染得黏糊。高潮後尼祿的身體徹底沒了力氣，任由但丁將他放回床鋪上，只在被抬起腿重新插入時敏感地動了動腿。這次但丁沒有再擠進深處，而是淺淺地快速衝刺，被單方面用來發洩的感覺讓尼祿在恍惚間皺起眉頭。不過很快但丁便低哼一聲，緊抓著尼祿的大腿射進他體內。

青年盯著天花板上的燈罩，好一會兒才想起自己身在何處。燥熱隨著但丁從他體內撤出漸漸褪去，取而代之的是男人自己的體溫；尼祿很睏，不過在一片混沌中他就是能嗅出對方的氣息，安然地埋入其中熟睡。

他睡得太沉，等到被清脆的盤子聲響叩醒意識，才驚覺自己曾經睡著過。他攤在原地好一陣子，直到但丁出現在他的臥室門口，不同於第一次相見的是對方直接走了進來，把一隻小章魚形狀的熱狗塞進他嘴裡。「我昨天在半途就睡著了。」他邊咀嚼著邊含糊地埋怨。但丁壞笑：「怎麼，還想再來一輪嗎？」  
青年搖頭，耿直地說：「這種情況……做完之後不是都該抱著說『我愛你』之類的肉麻話嗎？昨天我什麼都來不及講。」  
他期待但丁給他一些嘲弄或者更肉麻的調情作為回應，然而很少見地沒有。他又看起來像塊木頭，帶著僵硬的微笑邀請他共進早餐。似乎只要尼祿向他示愛，但丁就會開始僵硬；為什麼？尼祿明白他的想法，知道但丁不是排斥他。  
早餐過後尼祿開始尋找答案，恰好但丁偎著他在沙發上睡著了。邊想著要不要為了這種小事去驚動他老爸，尼祿打開手機，發現有封電子郵件通知──而且好巧不巧是他想找的人寄來的。

發現標題和內文都是AAA之後，他打開附件開始看第一個檔案。這大概是用了最短時間、有效率地在兩場會議間發給他的，因此尼祿看到諸如「玫瑰是紅的，紫羅蘭是紫的」一類詩句時開始擔心父親是否因為工作太過操勞而產生太多壓力。他再往下看，終於在一個刪改處找到了維吉爾的文筆。

（但丁，說要寫情書的是你，不要自己到最後發懶了開始變成流水帳。）

尼祿沒有忍住，噗嗤笑出聲來。但丁被他吵醒，不滿地往他懷中直鑽；青年揉了揉他睡到凌亂的長髮。「你寫的詩我很喜歡。」  
男人僵硬了一下，「你看到了？」  
「看到了。別試著迎合我爸的標準，你的文筆還算不錯。」尼祿低下頭、看進他的眼睛：「所以這就是你昨晚在煩惱的事情？」  
「……我可沒辦法像你那樣坦率。」他將臉湊向尼祿索吻：「也許你親我一下，我就有膽子說出來了？」  
最好有那麼神奇──青年在心裡揶揄。不過嘴唇相觸之前，但丁竟然真的擠出一句幾不可聞的I love you，讓他在吻中滿足地露出微笑。


End file.
